Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose: old
by Flamewing80
Summary: On a warm summer night sorrow strikes young Caterina Sforza. Meeting Abel Nightroad was more than just happenstance, it was destiny. Now Caterina must put her trust in this strange man in order to discover the truth behind her mother's murder.
1. Prologue: The Rosenkreuz Orden?

Disclaimer: Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida. I fell in love with the story (sadly with anime first, then the manga, and finally the novels).  
>Request: If you have not read book 1 <em>Trinity Blood: Book 1: Divergent Path<em> then please do so. The epilogue to book 1 explains why Abel is in Milan and there will be points in this story which would be confusing if you have not read book 1.  
>I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Also, I request feedback unless you are unable to post it. Feedback helps me get motivated for the next chapter and helps me grow as a writer.<br>Thank you,  
>Flame<p>

**(Author's Note:** I looked up the distance between Rome and Milan, Italy it's well over three hundred miles not matter how you travel (plane, train , or car (carriage)) There is no way if Caterina was at her parent's estate she could have entered the catacombs where Abel was. This is why I have Abel in Milan on a mission from the pope. It really wouldn't have worked otherwise.

Oh, yes, about Havel, I have him enter because he really is the only one who as part of the Vatican from before the AX was founded and I wanted a character who the pope would know he could trust.**) **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose<br>Prologue: The Rosenkreuz Orden?

The enticing scent of Methuselah blood filled the air. _Whack_, Abel ducked seconds before a fist would have slammed into him. "How can you be so fast?" spat the Methuselah who was attacking Abel. Snarling, she whipped around trying to take hold of Abel's long hair. Quickly Abel grabbed her wrist twisting it. She shrieked in pain. Her free hand shot towards him, her fingers melding into a sword. Reaching up, Abel barely noticed the pain as he caught the blade, stopping it inches from his nose.

"Who do you work for?" Abel asked his voice calm and even, almost emotionless. This fight had been hard, but he chocked this up to the fact he hadn't had tough fights in the past six years and before that he had been in Lilith's tomb for over seven hundred years. "Why do you want to kill the Sforza family?" he looked at the woman calmly even as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"What the hell are you?" she snarled, long fangs flashing in the dim light of the hotel entryway. Abel could just hear the humans shaking with fear behind the reception desk. They were safe enough at the moment. The other two Methuselah who had been with this one were bound tightly in silver chains Abel had been left by a Vatican contact Pope Gregorio had sent at the time Abel had come.

"I am the one asking questions here," Abel spoke calmly, but he twisted her wrist further. The bone snapped and she howled in pain. "Who are you working for? Why are they after the Sforza family?" He placed more pressure on her broken wrist.

"All right, all right, I'll talk!" she shrieked, trying to get free of his grasp. "Rosenkreuz Orden!" she shouted eyes wild with pain and fear. "They're after the girl. She's related to the pope somehow, niece or daughter or something, I don't know. I was told to kill her, I don't ask questions!"

"Rosenkreuz Orden?" Abel had never heard of them. Then again he shouldn't be shocked. He had only been out of the tomb for nearly six years now. This mission had been one of the hardest, seeing as Pope Gregorio had no knowledge on who had planned this and what was going on. "What is the primary objective of you organization?" Abel asked. He needed answers and he needed them fast. Tonight Sforza family was hosting a party and he would have to in the area to ensure no Methuselah tried to sneak in.

"I don't know," she growled. "I was only ordered to kill the Sforza brat. I'm not paid to ask questions like you are, you filthy terran," Abel's jaw tightened at the use of the name he had given humans over eight-hundred years ago.

"Very well then," Abel twist her arms, forcing them behind her back a bit more roughly than he normally would have done so. Quickly he wrapped silver chain around her wrists and dragged her over to her fellows, binding her to them. In a quick motion he knocked her out. Walking over to the desk, he peered over it at the humans there. "You can come out now. They won't escape." There were four in all: one man, who owned this hotel, a hotel employee, and a woman with her son. "Here," Abel pulled out some money, "this should be enough to cover any damage done." He placed the money on the counter before starting towards the door. Pausing in the doorway, he looked over his shoulder at group, "Someone from the Vatican will be here shortly to collect those three," he gestured at the Methuselah. "Good day," Abel bowed his head and left the hotel, heading into the bright, afternoon sun.

Abel stood there for several long moments blinking. Even after six years he still wasn't used to bright lights. This had to be a side effect of living in a dark tomb for so long. Shaking his head, Abel moved to an alley and leaned against the wall. He looked at his hands. One had a long gash on the palm which had stopped bleed and the other had blood of a Methuselah on it. Slowly he lifted the hand with the Methuselah blood and licked it.

"Tastes like dirt," Abel muttered. Pulling out a cloth, he wiped off the rest of the blood. In the end licking more of the blood would draw attention or he would change and enough up killing everyone here. He shuddered at the thought.

"Do you think we'll meet him this time?" Abel slowly looked towards the entrance into the alley to see a sister walking beside a priest. The priest wore the black and white robes and long white cloth of a father, only the cape was missing. His hair was shoulder length, wavy, and a dark brown. "Father Havel?" asked the sister when Father Havel didn't reply. "It's been a year since I was sent here; surely he isn't going to hide from us forever."

"I doubt he will show himself," stated Havel, pausing just before the entrance into the alley and looking at the sister. "I've been here for six years and he never shows himself," Havel wasn't looking at the sister anymore but at the hotel. "This is the place," he entered the hotel without pause and, with a sigh of disappointment, the sister followed.

Shaking his head, Abel pulled out a book as he sank to the ground. Pen in hand he flipped to a page and began to write down what he had discovered when interrogating that Methuselah. "_Rosenkreuz Orden?_" he wrote at the top of the page before jotting down a few side notes on how they were somehow involved in all of this mess.

Abel closed the book and stood. It was time returned to patrolling the estate. He had only left it in order to investigate the rumors of "vampires" in the city. The more time he wasted here, the higher the possibility was a Methuselah would try to sneak into the estate. He glanced towards the sun. Besides it was nearly time for the party and this would have been the prefect time for them to strike. Sighing, Abel started off. This was proving to be rather taxing indeed. So far there was very little to go off of. Hopefully all would be well during this party as well. He assumed it was the girl's birthday or something, seeing as a party had occurred every year on this day for the past six years. Abel shook his head. It didn't matter, his job was only to protect them and discover who was behind this, nothing more or less.


	2. Chapter 1: One Summer Night

**(Author's note:** Caterina isn't going to be the strong we all know from the manga, novels, and anime. Since this story has two main protagonists I have to have them both grow and change. This is basically the story on how Caterina becomes the Lady of Steel and how Abel becomes the annoying goof we all know and love… (Okay I really like his serious personality more than the goof, but it will be fun to write.) Also, if you hadn't noticed, I am making references back to the epilogue of book 1. Throughout the story there will be parts which are drawn from or after the events of the major story in book 1 as well as the prologue and epilogue.**)**

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose<br>Chapter 1: One Summer Night

The warm night whispered around Abel. He paused and looked up at the clear sky. It was such a peaceful night; yet, he couldn't shake the feeling this was just the calm before the storm. Taking a deep breath, his gaze moved to the vampires' moon. The small moon hung beside its larger counterpart, wicked and twisted just like those who had created it in the first place. Abel's heart ached as he looked at the moons.

There was a noise to Abel's right, the soft snapping of a branch. Whipping around, Abel only just caught of the large branch before it could strike him on the head. "Aren't you a quick one?" he blinked as several Methuselah materialized from the darkness. God, he really hated it when he was right. "You must be an enhanced soldier in the employ of the Sforza family. I hear you have been giving some of my men a good scare. Those who have returned swore you were some sort of demon."

"At least they didn't say angel," stated Abel, "then again someone was bound to get it right after a few hundred years or so." He looked at the female who had been speaking. "Are you the leader of the Rosenkreuz Orden?" he asked, eyes narrowing before flickering from one form to the next. There were four in all. They circled him, licking their lips. A smile twitched at the corners of Abel's lips. It was really a shame any Methuselah who tried to drink his blood would end up behind devoured by the crusnik in Abel's system.

At this she laughed coldly. "Dear me, no," she shook her head, "but I'm not giving you the name of my boss." She sneered at him, "Rip this terran fool apart, suck him dry, boys!" All but the female charged at Abel. Quickly he leapt into the air, back flipping and landing just as the three smacked into one another. They fell back, snarling and rubbing their heads.

"You'd think after seven hundred years that trick wouldn't work anymore," Abel mused, shaking his head. "It's a shame you Methuselah seem too rooted in tradition even when it comes to battle. You really should try branching out more," he suggested, his voice dull and almost depressing even to him. As one they leapt back to their feet and snarled at Abel. "Come now, a human is scarier than you lot," Abel goaded them. It was true, humans could be damn scary if they wanted to be, well not so scary he would be running for cover.

"You dare mock us, we Methuselah, the strongest beings on this planet," at the man's words Abel withheld the temptation to laugh. In the end, the strongest creature in the world was a crusnik, but it seemed crusniks had been forgotten over the years.

"Yes, I dare," stated Abel, pulling out his gun and pulling the trigger so fast none of the Methuselah had time to react. A silver tipped bullet slammed into the one who had just spoken, striking him in the heart. Not even a cry escaped him as he struck the ground. Silver tainted blood began to pool around him. Even with the taint the scent of the blood was almost intoxicating.

Shaking his head, Abel only just returned to his senses in time to duck. A bone blade whistled over his head. Stands of silver hair fell to the grass, showing just how close that had been. Quickly Abel pressed the gun into the Methuselah's chest and fired. Blood sprayed, hitting Abel's coat and face. His thirst was growing. He could taste his blood as fangs began to push aside his teeth. No, he had to focus on the battle. He would not change!

As Abel straightened, he noted the glint of uncertainty in the last male's eyes. Pointing his gun at him, Abel pulled the trigger. The male's head was blown off. Blood and brain sprayed across the ground. "What the hell is this?" the female stumbled back, looking at Abel with wide eyes. "Why are your eyes turning red? What are you? Who are you?"

Abel slowly walked towards her, placing the muzzle of his gun on her forehead. "I am Abel Nightroad, the pope's agent," he said. He was about to pull the trigger when a shriek of fear filled the night. Abel's eyes widened, it had come from the manor. "It seems you've lucked out, I'm not going to kill you this night." Lowering his gun, he stepped back a few paces before racing off faster than any Methuselah could run. He had to get to the manor before it was too late, he just had to! Humans wouldn't be killed not when he had the power to stop their deaths.

A little earlier:  
>"Caterina, they'll be here soon, aren't you ready yet?" Caterina heard her mother's shout through the door and sighed.<p>

"I'll be out in a moment," Caterina called back. She waited until she heard her mother moving away before she looked at the mirror. There were pictures, newspaper clippings and bits of old history texts, attached to the frame of the mirror and in neat piles on her desk. Her eyes weren't on these at the moment though, but on the girl staring back at her. She wore her long, extremely curly blond hair up in two high pony tails. Her blue-gray eyes stared out of the mirror back at her. At the moment Caterina wore a light pink-tan dress with lace and design accustom for one of her rank and standing. She was the daughter to the Duchess of Milan. It was only fitting she looked the part, right?

At last Caterina looked at an article from today's newspaper. The two pictures were place side by side next to the title "Mysterious Man Stops Vampire Attack: Authorities at a Lose!" One picture showed the hotel in question with the three vampires bound in chain and the hotel owner speaking with a reporter. The picture beside it was only a drawing of a man. He had extremely narrow features and long hair. It looked like the man she had seen from time to around the estate. This was the reason she had taken the article from today's paper even before her parents had time to read it.

"Caterina!" her mother shouted, knocking on the door. "You need to get out here to greet our guests."

"I'm coming," Caterina stood, but hesitated, looking back at the desk. Quickly she snagged up several clippings and tucked them safely under her sash. These were the only ones which mattered. All the other clippings were on political intrigue throughout of the world. She even had one from eight years ago on a move Augusta Vredica had made which had put the Vatican on edge. The ones she had taken where events in Milan which were unexplained or had been covered up by the Vatican since that day six years ago she had seen the strange man on the hillside.

Turning, Caterina straightened, soothed her dress, and walked out of her room to be swept downstairs by her mother. The next few hours passed in a blur of faces and names, greetings, and good cheer, but Caterina didn't wish to really be here. Finally she was able to slip out into the hall and sit down for a bit. Her feet ached from the hours she had been standing and she just wanted a little time to quiet her mind before she would have to go back into that chaos.

Shouting echoed out into the hall, was this really that much fun? Clearer shouts came through to Caterina and sent a chill straight through to her bone, "Run!" "We have to get out of here," and, "Vampires!" Caterina leapt to her feet and raced over to the doors. She froze at the blood stained sight before her.

A hand on her leg made Caterina jump and look down. "R-run, my lady," the butler gasped, blood spilling from his mouth. "Ru-run and don-don't look back." Caterina didn't hesitate another second she bolted as instinct took hold. Pushing open the front doors, she raced out into the night, not knowing where she was going.

Stumbling over the ground, Caterina raced until she was gasping and the terror began to vanish, being replaced by raw grief. She collapsed before a dead tree, shoulders shaking as hot tears slid down her face. They were dead. They were all dead. Her parents were-were dead!

The sound of the grass crunching froze Caterina in place. She felt more than saw someone stop behind her and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for pain to come. Nothing happened. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned. An extremely tall man stood over her, looking down his long, narrow nose at her. His eyes were the color of a frozen lake and held more wisdom and knowledge than she had ever seen in her life. His silvery hair was messy and fell to his waist. Blood stained his white coat.

"W-who are you?" Caterina breathed, between terror and wonder. Whoever this man was, his eyes made her think of someone who had weathered many, many years.

He held out his hand to her, smiling softly. "Someone who has come to save the lives of humans," his voice was soft, kind, and gentle, the voice which spoke of truth. Slowly Caterina reached up, hesitating only a second before taking his hand. It felt as ice against hers. He was cold despite the warmth of the night. Was it him? Was he the man she had seen six years ago? "I will protect you." He helped her to her feet; her eyes were locked on his. There was something odd about this man. He moved an almost calculated grace as if every movement could be his last. Suddenly he looked away from her, back stiff and eyes alert. "Get behind me," before she knew what was happening, he moved her behind him and shielded her from the figures which now surrounded the tree.

"This is him," one of the figures said, "he's the one who killed my team before we could reach the house and drink our fill." The figure spoke in a chilling voice. "We should make him pay."

"Wait," stated another, holding up his hand to stop the woman. "If what you say is true, this man isn't to be taken lightly." He stepped forward and looked at the man before Caterina evenly. "Give us the girl and you're free to go," Caterina looked up at the man, heart hammering. Was he going to give her to them?

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," he stated in a voice which was almost icy. It was the exact opposite of the voice he had used when speaking with her. "Now, back down unless you wish to die," Caterina stared at the man. Was he completely insane? These were vampires, the most powerful beings on this planet. They could rip him in two as easily as a person could tear a piece of paper and he wanted to fight them?

The vampires were no doubt thinking the same thing. They laughed at him, the second one scoffed, "You, a mere terran, kill us, ha?" at his words, Caterina saw the man's jaw tighten.

"I warned you," he almost snarled. Looking Caterina, his voice was soft once more, "When I move, run as fast as you can to the city. Don't stop and don't look back whatever you do." She slowly nodded, doubting she would get far.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine," he gave her a soft smile before turning back to the vampires. "Nano-machine," his voice had changed, "Crusnik 02 release of restriction to forty percent, activate." Suddenly his long hair swarmed up around his head almost like a crown. His nails grew, becoming thick, hard, black talons and his skin turned an almost sickly gray. "I am no human," his voice was distorted as he stepped towards the vampires. A sickening sound filled the night. As Caterina watched, a thick, black liquid fell from his wrists into his hands, growing larger and large until his was holding a red scythe.

Caterina couldn't move her legs were frozen as she watched the strange man. "What the hell are you?" shouted one of the vampires. Another charged at the man. He lifted one hand and caught the vampire. A scream sounded in the night as his talons dug into the vampire's skull. Then, slowly, the man pulled the vampire towards him and bit into the vampire's neck. His eyes were no longer a clear, icy blue. Instead they were the color of blood and glowed hauntingly in the dark night. "Kill him. Kill that demon!"

Several of the vampires changed towards him. "Look out!" Caterina shouted. The man released the vampire and whipped around, swinging the scythe. In one, fluid motion the vampires were sliced in half. He moved the large blades with ease, acting as if they weighed as light as a feather.

"W-what the hell is this madness?" the few remaining vampires stumbled back, moving away from the man as the wounded ones tried to claw at the ground in order to escape. "What are you?"

"Tell me," the man slowly began, "has it never occurred to you, in all your years, there was something out there which preyed upon your kind like you do the humans?" he asked as he calmly started towards them. "I am a crusnik. A vampire's vampire, if you will," he stated. At once they raced off into the night and the man didn't follow them. He just stood there watching them go. The scythe vanished, seeming to dissolve into the dark night, and his hair fell back down his back. "You should have run," he stated, not looking at Caterina.

For several long moments Caterina just looked at him. Slowly she stepped towards him. "Why?" she asked, unable to think of a better way to say this really. Taking a deep breath, she repeated the question, "Why should I have run from the person trying to help me?"

Slowly the man looked at her. "Why indeed?" he shook his head before walking up the hill to her. "I will escort you to the city and the Vatican church there," he seemed unfazed by the fact he had just made a bunch of vampires look like a gang of young teens trying to team up against a vampire. _"I am a crusnik. A vampire's vampire"_ it was strange, but Caterina had to believe in what she'd just seen even if it seemed impossible.

Caterina walk beside him, heading for the city and what little safety it would offer her. "Umm?" she started after several long moments of silence. "What is your name?" she looked up at him. "I'm—"

"Caterina Sforza, the daughter of the Duchess of Milan," he stated, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I am well aware of your name and status, child," he scanned the night. "As for my name, it is best you don't know it. All you need to know is that I am here to protect humans." He was speaking as if he wasn't human even though he looked human enough to her. Then again, after what she had seen, she could understand why he might not consider himself to be a human. _"I am a crusnik" _so, there was a third race on Earth, one which wasn't as wide spread as the other two.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me that's fine," Caterina returned to gaze to the ground. As silence fell over them, her mind went back to the realization her family might be dead. "Wait," she stopped and so did he, looking at her curiously. "What about my parents? We can't just leave them and all our guests."

"All you need to worry about is getting to safety," the man said, staying where he was and looking at her evenly. "Once we make it to—"

"Stop it! You're just trying to make me feel better about leaving them," Caterina shouted at him. "We have to go back and get them!" panic was filling her. If this man had been able to help her surely he would be able to save her parents and all the guests who were at the party. Why couldn't he understand, why couldn't he help her get to them? They still might be alive.

"Come, Lady Caterina, we can't stay here," he moved back towards her. "You're safety is my top priority." He hesitated and then sighed, "I am deeply sorry, by the time I realized the Methuselah were attacking it was too late to save your family," there was a deep regret in his eyes.

"Liar!" shouted Caterina, hot tears in her eyes. Whipping around, she started to run back towards her home. She couldn't believe this. Why wasn't he going to help them? She only managed to get a few paces when the man suddenly appeared before her. Making to go around him, Caterina suddenly found he was gripping her shoulder with inhuman strength. "Let me go!" she sobbed, twisting and turning, trying to hit this man.

"They are already gone, Lady Sforza," the calm patients in his voice made her freeze. "They are already gone," the man's voice was softer, filled with pain and a deep regret. "Come on," Caterina let him steer her away. Numb shock was pulsing through her. Caterina didn't notice they had arrived at a church in Milan until she was steered into a room and a father was kneeling before her.

"My lady," he took off the black over coat he wore and wrapped it around her shoulders, "we will do everything we can to ensure your safety." This man had a softer, kinder voice than the silver haired man. He looked at her with warm, brown eyes. Brown hair fell around his face in curly waves. Caterina knew this man, he was Father Vaclav Havel. He had come here six years ago from Rome to replace the previous father of this church.

Vaclav stood and walked out of the room to the place Caterina had left the strange man. Thanks to the fact the door was open, Caterina was able to hear every word they uttered clearly. "So you're Abel Nightroad," stated Vaclav in barely more than a whisper. "I'm glad we finally get to meet you."

"If Lady Caterina is safe here I will return to the estate," Caterina heard Abel starting off down the hall.

"Wait," Vaclav called after him, followed by the father moving away as well. Soon the sound of both of their footsteps stopped. "I'm not sure I will be enough to protect her. The others here have had no combat experience. We need to get a message to Rome and see if we can get her to safety there."

There was a pause before Abel replied, "I have away to contact Pope Gregorio directly. Do you think you can hold down the fort here for, say," another pause, "thirty minutes? It should be plenty of time for me to get to the estate, find what is needed, and get back."

"The estate is over an hours walk from here," Vaclav began.

"For humans perhaps it is," stated Abel. The sound of him moving once more came, "I will be back shortly."

"Wait a mo-mment," Vaclav's voice had become extremely shocked. "What in God's name…?" Several long seconds paused before Caterina heard Vaclav starting back towards her, muttering, "Dear God, that man is strange." The next moment Vaclav entered the room and walked over to Caterina. "Would you like anything?" Caterina shook her head, choking back tears. "It's all right to cry," he said in a kind voice. She shook her head once more. Already she was ashamed with the way she had acted in front of-of Abel.

"Will he be back?" Caterina asked more to herself than to Vaclav.

"Who? Abel?" Vaclav hesitated. "Honestly, I don't know," he confessed. Nodding, Caterina returned her gaze to the floor. Honestly she didn't know what she had been expecting. Why would Abel want to return? As far as he was concerned, she was safe. He'd probably gone off to save someone else by now. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," Vaclav continued, "he's been working for the Vatican since he was about your age."

Caterina looked up sharply. "He has?" she looked down, whispering, "He has." Earlier she hadn't realized how young he was, but now she thought on it she realized he couldn't be more than five years older than she was. Then who was it she had seen six years ago? They looked like the same person. Was it possible he just didn't age? No way, she shook away that thought. It couldn't be. That would be impossible.


	3. Chapter 2: Midnight Chase

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Chapter 2: Midnight Chase<p>

Abel raced across the ground, heart pounding and eyes scanning the dark night. Every now and then he glanced over this shoulder. Even still he could not see anyone following, but the feeling remained. He had to return to the church and get Lady Caterina out of Milan before midnight. The entire estate had been swarming with Methuselah. At this rate it would be only a matter of time before they discovered where Caterina had gone. Fool! He was complete fool. Why the hell had he taken her to the church of all places? It was always the first place Methuselah would look for someone they were hunting when in Vatican territory.

Skidding, dust flew up into Abel's eyes as he rounded a corner at full pelt. Even with the fact he had drank Methuselah blood in the past thirty minutes, he was still having difficulty out pacing the Methuselah. Weak, completely weak, a crusnik who was nearly slower than a Methuselah… Abel stopped before the church. If there had been humans around he suspected they would have shouted in shock for it would have looked as if he had materialized from the darkness itself.

With one last look around the dark night, Abel slipped into the church and moved through the candle lit halls to the room he had left Caterina and Vaclav in. While Abel had been at the estate he had received a reply from the pope. Actually there had been three letters: one was a reply to Abel's letter, another was addressed to Vaclav, and the third was for Caterina. Despite the fact Abel had needed a reply as quickly as possible he swore the damned bird had given away the fact there had been a "terran" in the manor who hadn't been drained of blood.

On entering the room, Abel's eyes swept it to see Vaclav still trying to reassure the girl. Abel crossed the room to them and placed a change of clothes beside Caterina as well as the letter from the pope. "Change and be quick about it," he stated, trying to keep his soft and gentle while relaying the fact they needed to move and fast. "I'm not certain if I was followed and even if I wasn't the Methuselah will be here shortly." Turning to Vaclav, Abel gestured the man out into the hall. Vaclav nodded and followed Abel out into the hall, closing the door behind him. "Here," Abel handed Vaclav the letter from the pope.

"How did you get this so quickly?" asked Vaclav, staring at the letter in amazement.

"It doesn't matter, I just need to know if you will be heading back to Rome with Caterina and myself or not," stated Abel. There was no way he would be able to get Caterina out of here on his own. Well no way to do so without relying on his crusnik form and he really hated to have to use it again. There was no telling if Abel would be able to defeat the crusniks' mind or withstand the temptation to activate the crusnik to eighty percent. Right now wasn't a good time to test his will or to risk this city and all of its people.

Vaclav nodded and opened the letter, reading it quickly. "I have been ordered to be your backup on the journey," Vaclav told Abel even as he continued to read the letter. "Do we have enough time for me to speak with a few of the sisters here?" asked Vaclav. "I don't like the idea of just leaving them without warning." Abel hesitated before he nodded. "Thank you." Vaclav nodded to Abel before he turned and walked off down the hall.

Sighing, Abel leaned up against the wall and rubbed his eyes. This wasn't going to be fun. Gripping the cross he wore, Abel felt a jab of pain. It had been six years since he had left the tomb. With a shake of his head, he realized he was dwelling on matters best left alone.

"You said we need to hurry?" Abel didn't move at the sound of Caterina's question.

"We will move out as soon as Vaclav is ready," stated Abel, still not looking at her. He couldn't bring himself to do so. Just because she hadn't reacted with fear the first time she had seen him doesn't mean she would stay so excepting of him and the existence of the crusnik. Too many had reacted with fear and fled because of what he was. Even if they had seemed excepting of it first they eventually became fearful he would turn on them as well. It was best to not assume friendship; it was best to remain alone.

Just then Vaclav reappeared. "One of the sisters is preparing a carriage," he informed them as he approached. "Abel, can you guard Lady Sforza in the carriage. Your coat and hair stand out at night."

Abel suppressed the urge to scowl and nodded instead. "I understand," he stated. In the end, out of the two of them, Vaclav was the wiser choice to drive the carriage even if Abel hadn't been wearing white or had silvery hair. Abel had never driven a carriage before in his life and he had no desire to ever learn how.

The three of them headed out to where a sister waited in the darkness, holding the horse. Vaclav exchanged a few words with her as Abel opened the door and held out his hand to Caterina, helping her into the carriage. Once she was in Abel slipped in after her and took the seat opposite her. He disliked not being able to see out of the carriage, his night vision was far better than any humans, but he still couldn't risk being in the open. The night was lit with a full moon and even this dark carriage ran the risk of being spotted.

As the carriage lurched forward, Abel felt a familiar wave of motion sickness wash over him. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and forced himself to concentrate on the night. It was times like this he really did prefer walking or taking the train. The problem was trains didn't run this late and they really needed to get out of the city and on their way to Rome as quickly as possible. They would catch the train at the closest town. It would be dawn by then at the very least.

"Are you all right?" Caterina's question cut through Abel's concentration like a lance through the heart. "You look very pale," she observed.

"Please do not speak," Abel stated quietly, not trusting himself to speak loudly at the moment. "I am trying to concentrate on the sounds outside the carriage," he hurriedly explained.

"Fine," pouted Caterina. He heard the rustling of the dark cape she wore as she folded her arms across her chest. This girl was a strange one, this was for sure.

Abel returned his attention to what was going on outside of the carriage. At the moment the only sound was the soft breeze swirling around the carriage and horse before continuing on its ways, the clattering of the horse's hooves against the cobbled ground, and the sounds coming from Vaclav and the carriage. Other than this this streets were almost too silent. There were carriages out even at this time, but very few were. He wasn't shocked. Humans slept at night after all.

The carriage jumped as they left the cobbled streets of the city and started off into the dark night. They were over three miles out when Abel heard the soft beat of feet on the dirt road behind them. He concentrated harder. An unknown number of Methuselah were racing towards the carriage. It seemed Abel had been right, he had been followed.

Opening his eyes, Abel stood and moved towards one of the doors, "Stay here," he told Caterina, glancing at her over his shoulder. Before she could reply, Abel opened and the door and climbed to the top of the carriage, kicking the door shut behind him. Crouching, Abel pulled out his gun and reloaded it.

"What are you doing?" Father Havel demanded from behind Abel. "That is a great way to give us away," he stated, "you should get back into the carriage." Abel ignored him and fired just as a Methuselah leapt out of the darkness and made a grab for one of the doors. "My God," Vaclav jerked the reins, causing the horse to turn sharply and the carriage to nearly topple. Abel slid, grabbing hold of the side of the carriage and firing another shot at the oncoming Methuselah.

"Just focus on the road," Abel said calmly. This was no different than the battle back on Mars; only he didn't have grenades or a sniper rifle, both of which would be useful at the moment. "I will take care of the Methuselah," Abel fired another shot. The bullet at last took down the Methuselah. Another three replaced it. "Damn," Abel muttered under his breath. He fired several more shots, trying desperately to kill the damned Methuselah. One finally managed to get through the wall of bullets, ripping a door off. Quickly Abel slid down the carriage opening the other door and swinging through it. His feet slammed into the Methuselah. The Methuselah shouted in shock and fell out of the carriage. Following him out, Abel fired on several more Methuselah. Where the hell were all these Methuselah coming from?

This was getting ridiculous. There were too many for him to handle on his own in this form. Abel scowled, firing on several more. The carriage swayed dangerously as several of the Methuselah tried to run them off the road. Damn it, they had no choice here. They would have to leave the carriage and hope to dissolve into the forest. Also he couldn't warn them what he was doing without risking the Methuselah to the idea.

Quickly Abel ducked into the carriage and took hold of Caterina before moving out and shouting to Vaclav, "Jump!"

"Wha – are you completely insane?" Vaclav shouted.

"It's been debated," muttered Abel. "Just jump," he shot back. Vaclav hesitated before obeying, Abel leapt after, his speed making it so he landed first and was able to catch Vaclav before he would strike the ground. Quickly Abel pulled the two of them into the dark forest before the Methuselah knew what was happening. He released the two of them only once he was sure they weren't being followed.

"Care to explain what that was about?" asked Vaclav, his voice almost dangerously calm. Abel could see him clearly even in the dark forest. There was anger flashing in his brown eyes and it was more than apparent he was trying to stay calm and not shout at Abel.

"No matter how fast you drove the horse the Methuselah would have kept coming," stated Abel. "There were too many for me to handle, abandoning the road and carriage was the only opinion left to us if the two of you had wished to live." Abel started to walk. "We still need to head for the next town. We will find a sheltered clearing and rest there until dawn."

Abel wasn't tired but he could tell Caterina was almost asleep on her feet as they started off. Vaclav kept a steely silence and Abel was more than happy with it. Traveling with others was rather unnerving as it was. He was used to being alone. After seven hundred years in a tomb without any contact and then spending his time alone outside while guarding the estate, he wasn't really enjoying being with others once more.


	4. Chapter 3: Stranger's Promise

**(Author's note:** Ah, Abel and Father Havel are just too sweet; they both gave their coats to Caterina. On a side note, Abel will start acting more like he does in the novels, manga, and anime throughout this story. It is a story on how both Caterina and Abel get to where they are in the novels, manga, and anime. So far, this isn't stone yet so don't hold it to me, it looks as if this story will span about a year, with the last chapter taking place when the AX is fully formed and the epilogue might be Abel going after Leon to capture him and place him prison or something… not really sure yet. I only have up through chapter 6 planned.

Also a note on the warmth of Abel's hand and why I think this might be important. I thought it would make sense if his body temperature returned to normal only after he drank the blood of a Methuselah (he did spend 700 years in a cold tomb after all.)**)**

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose<br>Chapter 3: Stranger's Promise

Caterina sat shivering in dark night despite the fact Father Havel had given her his coat, again. A while ago Abel had vanished into the forest in such of wood for a fire. Looking at the point he had vanished, Caterina tried to stop shivering. The night had quickly gone from warm to cold. Glancing at Father Havel, she noticed he didn't even look cold. Maybe he was just faking it for her sake and maybe not.

"W-why are you two risking so mu-much just for me?" Caterina asked between chattering teeth.

"Hmm?" Father Havel looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. "I don't know why Abel is here, you'd have to ask him that yourself, but I'm here for you because the Sforza family has always been good to church and a few other reasons I would rather keep to myself at this point in time." Father Havel gave her a small smile.

Before Caterina could reply, Abel materialized from the darkness, making her jump. Abel seemed not to notice as he deposited the wood on a bare patch of earth and began to build a fire. Both she and Father Havel watched him for several long moments as he started to try and spark the fire through friction of two pieces of wood.

"You know, I have matches," stated Father Havel, taking out one of the matches and striking it on a nearby rock. He placed it on some of the tender and waited for it to catch before tossing into the rest of the fire. "You could have just asked."

"I could have," Abel agreed, pulling off his coat he walked around the fire and placed it over a still shivering Caterina. "Here," Abel's coat was extremely light, but she could feel the difference in temperature almost immediately. "It will be dawn in a few hours," he stated. He moved away from them and sat down just on the edge of the light cast by the smokeless fire. "The two of you should rest while you can."

"What about you?" asked Caterina, looking at Abel with confusion. Surely was going to sleep as well, or did crusniks not sleep? That would be impossible, every creature spelt, even vampires. There was no reason for a vampire's vampire not to sleep, was there?

"I'll stand watch," Abel replied, leaning against a tree and turning his gaze towards the dark forest. He sat there, unblinking. It was rather unnerving at how long he sat there as if carved from stone.

Caterina tried to keep her eyes open. It didn't feel like she would ever be able to sleep and she wanted to ask this man a few questions. There were matters which were bugging her. Her eyes began to slowly close and soon she had fallen into a nightmare. Blood swirled before her eyes, screams echoed all around her. Her mother was before her reaching out and smiling. Caterina shouted to her mother, trying to reach her as a vampire appeared behind her. No! She had to reach her mother, she just _had _to!

"Wake up, my lady," someone was shaking her. Caterina's eyes flew and she sat bolt upright, Abel's and Father Havel's coats sliding off her. For several long seconds Caterina couldn't understand why she was in a forest. Then all her grief and memory came crashing back down. Biting her lip, Caterina forced herself not cry. "Here," she blinked and saw Father Havel holding out part of a cooked rabbit. Gratefully she took and said pray with Father Havel before biting into the rabbit. Eating gave her something to think about other than what had happened the other day.

Speaking of the other day, now Caterina looked around she didn't see Abel anywhere even though it was just past dawn. "Where's Abel?" asked Caterina. "He was here when I fell asleep."

"Checking the area," Father Havel replied. Suddenly Caterina looked up at the sky, her heart skipping a beat. If Abel was a vampire's vampire wouldn't he be affected by the sun. "He wanted to make sure there were no vampires in the area before we head out. He's also the one who caught the rabbit."

"I'll be sure to thank him for doing so," Caterina smiled; glad to not have to think on anything more than this conversation and worrying about what might happen when the sun hit Abel.

Just then Abel reappeared and – and the sun didn't seem to be having an effect on him whatsoever. Well, other than the fact he kept blinking as if the light was bugging him. "When you're done eating we should head out," Abel's expression was unreadable as he sat down in the dark shadows of a tree. "It's best we don't linger here too long. The Methuselah have only left the area until nightfall."

Finishing the rest of her rabbit, Caterina stood and held out Father Havel's coat to him. "Thank you, Father Havel," she bowed her head to him and he gave her a kind smile as he took back the coat. Walking around the small, morning fire, Caterina stopped before Abel and held out his coat to him. "Thank you, Mr. Nightroad."

"It's just Abel," Abel said, looking at her for the briefest of moments. As he took the coat his hand touched hers and – it was warm. The last time his hand been as cold as ice, but now, now it felt the right temperature for a human. What was going on here? "If you're both done," Abel stood, putting on his coat, "we should head now." He started off without another word.

Father Havel doused the fire and gestured for Caterina to go ahead of him. She did so. For several long moments they walked in silence with Caterina watching Abel closely. Taking a deep breath, Caterina caught up to him. "You know, you never even gave me your name," she looked up at him, "I only know it because Father Havel called you by name." There was no response; Abel didn't even look at her. Did he have to be so stony? She wasn't trying to be mean or anything, she only wanted to talk. Talking was better than dwelling on what had happened yesterday. "You don't talk much, do you?"

This time Caterina didn't start talking again, wanting him to respond to something she said. "Why is having one's name important?" he asked, at last speaking.

"Well, it makes it easier to talk to you," stated Caterina. This man was really, really strange. At least he was speaking and this was all that mattered. She'd spoken to Father Havel many times over the years, but this was the first time she had met someone like Abel. "Why are you helping me?" she asked him. "Surely there are other people who would need your aid more than I at this moment, so, why me?"

"You are the closest," replied Abel, still not looking at her, "and the one in the most need of aid at this moment."

"That's no answer!" Caterina glared at him. Why was he being so frustrating? "Would you give me a straighter answer if I asked how old you are or why you didn't want to give me your name?"

"No."

"No?" repeated Caterina, shocked by this response. He looked to be twenty, so why hid his age? Twenty wasn't an age to be ashamed of or anything and hiding it didn't make much sense. As for why he hadn't given his name, he had only told her it was best she didn't know it. "Why not?"

Sighing, Abel at last looked down at her. "Tell me, how old do you think I am?" he asked. That wasn't an answer!

"Twenty," Caterina said without pause, "you look like you're twenty and that isn't a bad age at all!" As she looked into his eyes, she suddenly doubted the age she had given. In the daylight his eyes looked even paler, but it didn't deaden the wisdom in them. A shiver raced down her spine. "You're not twenty, are you? You age like a vampire does, don't you?" she breathed.

There was a long pause in which Caterina could almost see the debate in Abel's eyes. Finally he gave her an answer, though it wasn't straight, "No, I am not twenty. Let's just say, for now, I am older than I appear." She had guessed this from his eyes alone, but it was better than him just remaining silent.

"Let's just say you're in your early hundreds for now then, say two hundred or so," at this Abel's lips twitched in an almost amused smile. For a brief moment it looked as if he was about laugh before his expression return to one of sorrow and – and loneliness. Frowning, Caterina asked in a low voice, "If your kind do live for so long, then why don't you live in the New Human Empire or with others of your kind?"

At this Abel sighed and shook his head. "My place is among humans, helping and protecting them. Besides," the sorrow became all the more apparent as he put his hand in one of the pockets on his coat, "there is…" he trailed off. It stuck her then he might be last crusnik in the entire world. If not the last than there were so few of them they were able to remain unknown by the vast majority of people in the world.

"How many crusniks were there when you were a kid?" Caterina asked, looking at him and. For the first time since losing her family, she felt as if she had it easy.

Abel looked at her and shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said, "all you need to know I am the only one in human territory." Yep, this settled it, she had it really easy. Abel was completely alone, but she at least still had a father and family she hadn't even known about until she had read that letter Abel had given her. In it the pope had told her she was his daughter. It was still hard to believe she had a family she hadn't known about. There was still the fact she had a family and it was in this territory.

"I'm sorry," Caterina looked at the ground, gilt prickling her heart. "I shouldn't have pried into your life like that." Bowing her head, she made to move away from him.

Before Caterina could move more than a few steps, Abel asked, "Why do you want to know?" She looked at him, eyes wide at the sight of the calm in his blue gaze. She'd expected him to be sad or angry with her, but not curious.

"Y-yo—" Caterina straightened and looked at him, "You saved my life," she declared and Abel smiled at this, laughter sparking in his eyes. "It's not funny!" she glared at him, annoyed he had found humor in this. "You didn't have to guard me from those vampires or help get me out of the city or protect me from the second attack. I just wanted to know why you did it and why you want to help humans."

Caterina's eyes widened as she realized Father Havel had just overheard this part. "Vampires? What are you two talking about?" asked Father Havel.

"Humans defeating vampires in a fight," stated Abel. "It could happen one day, you never know." The seriousness of his voice mixed with sorrow and depression made what Abel said not funny one bit, even though it had been meant as a joke.

Both Caterina and Father Havel just looked at Abel until Caterina broke the silence. "You really need to work on how you come across when joking," Caterina shook her head, "you just can't pull it off with the way you act normally."

Abel sighed, "It would take another thousand years to learn how to joke," he shook his. "I think I will leave jokes to you humans." With that he started walking again.

"Humans?" Father Havel asked, sounding highly confused. "You're defiantly not a vampire."

Another sigh escaped Abel. "Moving on, we should reach the town in less than an hour," he changed the subject. "Once in town we should get a few supplies and head for Rome on the next train. Carriages are too easy for Methuselah to catch and overwhelm," he explained. It seemed he didn't want to talk about being a crusnik at the moment.

Why hadn't Abel wanted to give Caterina his name when they had first met? Caterina couldn't figure it out. Over the past six years, since she had first seen him on the hillside, he had helped the people of Milan greatly. Surely there was nothing to hide. He had said he was older than he seemed, but just how old did that make him? Dear god, this man was confusing and extremely guarded. She'd only ever seen caged animals or those who had something to hide being this guarded. Abel wasn't a caged animal, he was free as any of them, but did this mean he was hiding something? From whom was he hiding? Did it have to do with his name?

Over an hour later:  
>Steam bellowed around Caterina as the noise of the train almost deafened her. Glancing to her right, she noticed a flicker of pain go across Abel's face as the sound increased. His hearing must have been better than a human's to make his normally impassive expression change to one of a slight pain.<p>

"You ready?" Father Havel shouted over the noise of the station as he rejoined them with a few bags. If Caterina had to guess there was food and water in the bags. After all they had lost all of their supplies when they had leapt off the carriage.

Abel nodded and looked at Caterina. She gave him a small smile, her heart flickering with nerves. The train was around a week's journey from here to Rome. There were stops along the way, but they were only short stops.

"My lady," Father Havel held out his free hand to Caterina. Taking his hand, she let him help her board the train. Abel hesitated on the platform for a heartbeat, looking around before he got on behind her. As they moved through the train, both men seemed to be on edge.

Father Havel made them stop outside the compartment and entered the compartment first. Several moments passed in which Abel leaned against the wall, looking bored. As Caterina looked closer, she noticed his eyes were watchful despite the relaxed position he was in. These two had been like this since they had entered the city. It was really starting to unnerve Caterina.

By the time Father Havel called them into the room people had already finished getting to their seats and had given Abel and Caterina weird looks. Gratefully Caterina slipped into the room and took a seat by the window. Father Havel sat down beside her and Abel across from her. Silence fell over them as the train pulled away from the station. Abel pulled out a rather tattered, plain, brown book. There were strange gold letters on the cover. Abel pulled out a pen as well and started to write in the book, looking as if he was deep in thought.

"What is Rome like?" Caterina asked Father Havel, not wanting to pass the week long journey in complete silence. Besides she would be living in Rome soon. It would be good to learn more about the city.

"It's a truly beautiful city," Father Havel began, eyes glazing over as he thought on it. "I blessed enough to have lived in Rome for a time," he smiled.

"A crowded city," stated Abel, "it is both hard and easy to vanish into the crowd there." Caterina blinked, more than a little confused by what Abel was saying. Father Havel had been making more sense than Abel was. "There are few places like it on Earth, though," Abel had looked up from the book all throughout this.

"So you've been there?" Caterina looked at Abel in question. She wasn't really shocked. If he really was over a hundred then it would make sense he had at least visited Rome once in his lifetime, right?

Abel looked up from his book. "Yes," he replied before looking back down and tapping the pen on the book as if he couldn't think of what else to write. It seemed this was all she was going to get out of him at the moment.

Silence once more fell over the compartment. Minutes slipped by as Caterina looked out the window at the bright, summer day. To think if all had remained normal she would have been in her lessons right now and not on her way to Rome and the Vatican headquarters. All of this felt so unreal. It felt as if any second she would awaken from this nightmare. A large part of her truly did wish this was all a dream and any second her mother would come into her room and wake her, chiding her for sleeping in and telling to get ready for her lessons.

The sound of the door opening made Caterina look towards it just in time to see Father Havel standing in the door. "I'm going to go keep watch in the hall," he told them. "Abel, can you guard Caterina here?" Abel nodded, not looking up from the book as he flipped the pages as if searching for something. Shaking his head, Father Havel left the room, closing the door with a light snap.

Caterina leaned back in the seat, watching Abel as he more started to write in the book. He circled something and was muttering to himself in an odd language. "What are you reading?" she asked. There was no reply. Either he was ignoring her or hadn't heard. She stood and walked over to him. Peering down at the book, she blinked in shock at the sight of the neat script. Was this really Abel's hand writing? Several phrases leapt out at her as she looked at the book. "The Rosenkreuz Orden?" she read off the page, question mark and all. It was circled on the page with several notes beside it. Abel seemed to believe it was connected to her parents' murder. "You think it was them who killed my parents?" she looked at him; her face was inches from his. "Well?" her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't know why.

Icy gaze calm, Abel said, "First, please take a step back." She did so, returning to her seat. "Thank you," he straightened, closing the book. "The Rosenkreuz Orden seems to have been an organization I have been tracking for a few years now. I only just realized this. From what I have gathered, they have a grudge against the Vatican and the current pope. Their movements are well calculated and it seems they take a while to make a move. They have been extremely good at covering their tracks. Other than this, I don't know much."

At this Caterina frowned. It didn't seem the book was just on the Orden. There was no way it could be. "What is the rest of the book on then?" asked Caterina, her curiosity getting the best of her. "It's too thick to not be on more."

"You're right," Abel smiled at her. "It is profiles I've complied over the years on Methuselah to be watched. Though," he glanced at the book, "most of it is either out of date or incorrect." He shrugged, leaning back and opening the book once more.

Caterina watched him for several moments, turning over all he had said. "You're going after the Orden, aren't you?" she realized this almost at once. "Then, I want to help if you are," she declared. At this Abel opened his mouth, ready to object to this. "Let me help," she said, the calmness of her voice shocking her. "There might be away we could form a group, an agency, to find these people or, better yet, find other organizations like them. We could gather intelligence and stop people like this group from starting another war between the vampires and the Vatican."

Shaking his head, Abel said, "If you are doing this to avenge your family, no matter how noble your idea might be, I can't help you." His gaze was even, a somber look on his narrow features. "Acting on revenge will only bring more pain," there was wisdom and experience in his voice, making him sound even older.

"I do not want this out of a desire for revenge," Caterina replied evenly, knowing she was speaking the truth. In fact revenge hadn't even crossed her mind. "If these people are seeking to kill others or to try to start another war, then I want to stop them. Even if it takes me the rest of my life, I know I don't want to see a war and I know I don't want other people to suffer the loss of a loved one."

"Understand, what you're purposing is another type of war. Not one waged with massive armies and weaponry, but with intelligence and swift actions. A war waged behind the scenes, with most people remaining unaware of what you have accomplished, even the fact you saved their lives," Abel spoke slowly, evenly, and with extreme calm. It felt as if he was trying to explain all of what this would imply in one short argument.

"I understand," Caterina's voice matched the calm in Abel's voice almost perfectly. "I don't care if people ever know we are trying to save them from a war. I'm not after attention or acknowledgement, all I wish for is a peaceful future. To this I know it will take title and standing in the Vatican as well as people who have been enhanced through lost technology. Despite this, I want to help start building a world where humans and vampires can live together peacefully." As she said this last bit, she more than half expected Abel to laugh at her and scoff at such an idealistic vision of a future. Abel didn't do so. Instead he just looked at her calmly.

Suddenly Abel set down the book and stood. "Then," he began as he went down on one knee in an almost graceful movement and bowed to her, "you have your first agent." All Caterina could do was stare at him. Shock coursed through her.

"B-but this was your fight long before it was mine," Caterina found herself stammering. "If anything you should be the one in charge."

At this Abel shook his head. "I don't like being in charge," he stated as he stood and looked at her evenly. "Besides, I know you will be an excellent leader. You have the spirit and an even head of a good a leader. With time you will be a woman of steel." He smiled at her. It was an almost a sad smile.

Nodding, Caterina smiled softly back at him. "Then I will throw myself into my studies the second we get to Rome and work hard to become a good leader," she couldn't believe it. Only a few words and she had an "agent" already.

"I promise I will help you until the very end in this matter," Abel vowed, bowing his head before he returned to his seat. "Here," he held out the book to her, "you mind as well see what else I have. Just keep in mind some of the Methuselah in the book have been dead for over – a very long time."

Slowly Caterina took the book and opened it. The handwriting on the page was the same she had seen later in the book and written in a strange language with Latin under it. The date at the top was over eight hundred years ago. Quickly she flipped to the pages on the Rosenkreuz and back to the front, repeating this several time until she was certain. It was the same handwriting. Abel was – he was well over eight hundred, how was this possible? She shook her head. It wasn't. There was no way it was!


	5. Chapter 4: Fear?

**(Author's Note:** for those of you reading _Hallows' Eve_ and _The Last Order_, I am still working on them. Out of the stories I am working my priority is my novel first, _The Winter Rose_ second; _The Last Order_ and _Hallows' Eve_ are tied as last. Since I have started up work on my novel once more updates won't be coming as quickly as before. I hope to get chapters up once a day still and move between the three fan-fictions, but this seems unlikely between school and the four stories I am working on.

The reason why this chapter took so long was because I was working one of the pictures which will be in my novel while writing this… as well as writing the prologue to my new book one for my series.

Now the title of the book is starting make sense, no?**) **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose<br>Chapter 4: Fear?

Abel looked out the window, listening to Caterina's even breathing as she slept. It had only been two hours since she had started to read the book and he suspected she had just been too tired with all that had occurred in the past day. Looking at the sky in the direction the "vampires'" moon normally was in, Abel asked aloud, "Was this what you envisioned, Lilith?" So much time had passed and still the name sent a jab of pain so acute to his heart he wished to cry out in agony. "Perhaps this girl can make your vision of a peaceful future real where I have failed." Slowly Abel stood. Careful not to wake Caterina, he took the book from her hand. Placing it in a pocket, he looked at the girl for a long moment. He removed his coat and lied it over. "Sleep well, child."

The door opened. "We need to talk," Vaclav spoke softly so as not to wake Caterina. Even though his voice was quiet, Abel could hear the anger which seemed to simmer just below the surface.

Already Abel knew what this was going to be about. He nodded and followed Vaclav out into the hall. "Yes?" asked Abel, playing dumb.

"What are you thinking?" demanded Vaclav. "She's a child and you're encouraging her to put her life on the line for peace. I admit peace would be nice, but just because you were fourteen when you became the pope's agent doesn't mean she is ready for so much death." Abel tried not to find what Vaclav stated about him amusing. It seemed people did assume he was twenty.

"She is old enough to understand what this idea means," stated Abel. "I didn't tell her to start this; it was her choice from the beginning."

"Drop the act!" snapped Vaclav. "You've been holding back information and dropping it whenever you please. It was only a matter of time before she discovered who was after her and I would like to know why you didn't tell me who it was in the first place!"

"It was unimportant at the time," stated Abel. "I saw no reason and you didn't see fit to ask. Besides there was no time to relay who knew what."

Vaclav took hold of Abel's shirt and shouted, "This isn't just some random girl we're talking about! She is now the Duchess of Milan as well as the pope's daughter, you can't just let her go through with such a dangerous decision."

"Do you think you shouted that loud enough?" annoyance prickled at Abel. This human was really starting to get on his nerves. It was true Vaclav wanted nothing more than Caterina's safety, but he was compromising that safety by shouting the fact they had the Duchess of Milan here. "I think there were a few people who didn't quite here you." Abel swept his arm downward, forcing Vaclav to release him. "I am well aware of her title and standing," he continued, "but this does not change the fact it is her decision and she did make a rather convincing argument. If you do not believe this is a good path for her, then I am not stopping you from speaking with her on this matter. Go on and try to convince her to take another path. I will stand guard out here," Abel started passed Vaclav, but paused and looked him in the eye. "By the way, I wasn't fourteen when I joined the Vatican." With that he continued on his way.

Abel heard a pause before Vaclav entered the compartment and the sound of Caterina's questioning voice. Sighing, Abel leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. In the end, he couldn't even remember what his life had been like pre-Armageddon. He remembered only war, pain, and loss. His childhood was almost a complete blur to him. Shaking his head, Abel locked away these thoughts with the memories he found too painful to think on. The past was the past and it was best to leave it there. Even as he thought this, his hand closed around the carved butterfly in his pocket. Seth – he closed his eyes, missing his sister now more than he had in the past eight hundred years.

Shaking his head, Abel forced himself to listen and watch the hall. Even from where he stood he could make out what Caterina as telling Vaclav. By the sounds of it she was making yet another convincing argument to why she wanted to start this agency. If she kept this up it would only be a matter of time before Vaclav either signed on or just sat there staring at her.

As Abel stood there, he noted the shadows growing longer as the sun slowly sank towards the horizon. Soon it would become apparent if they were in danger aboard this train or not. If there were Methuselah here they would attack within moments of nightfall. If they were lucky then they wouldn't be attacked at all and it would be an uneventful week long trip to Rome. He doubted this. It seemed as if fate and dealt such an unkind hand to Caterina.

Slowly Abel looked at the door into the compartment. It had been so many years since someone hadn't run after he had activated the crusnik. There was a chance she might never run or be frightened of him, but he doubted this. She was human and he – he was not. If he ever activated the crusnik again he had a feeling she would end up frightened. Perhaps the only reason she hadn't run in the first place had been shock over seeing her family slaughtered before her eyes. In the end the fact remained he was – he had once been the God of Destruction and the enemy of every human on Earth. There was no changing this fact and there was no changing what he was, a blood thirsty monster.

Looking over his shoulder, Abel watched as the vampires' moon became visible. It was hovering as always in the sky, twisted and wicked compared to the larger moon. Once, long ago, the small moon hadn't been seen as evil or twisted, but now he knew it had only brought destruction and war to this world.

The sound of soft, careful footsteps made Abel tear his gaze from the moons. A clocked figure was moving slowly down the hall, a cane clasped tightly in its hand as they limped. "Abel?" he tore his eyes from the figure and saw Caterina standing in the door to the compartment.

Just then the figure with the cane stopped limping and vanished as it entered haste. Without pause Abel leapt forward – blinding agony tore through his body as blood splattered across the ground. Snarling and gasping, Abel took hold of the Methulesah's bladed hands and pulled them from his chest and stomach. With every last ounce of strength he had, Abel threw the Methuselah at the window. It cracked from the impact and the Methuselah hit the floor gasping even as two more appeared in the hall.

"Abel!" Abel's legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground, blood flowing over his hands as he grasped at the wounds. "Abel!" he felt Caterina kneeling beside him, her hand on his shoulder, shaking with fear and worry. Even more frightening was the crusnik's mind beginning to claw at his mind.

"G-go," Abel gasped. Blood filled his mouth as the fangs began to push aside his teeth. "Nano-machine," he felt Caterina step away from him, "Crusnik 02 release of restriction to forty percent, activate." Slowly he stood and the Methuselah stumbled back, eyes wide. Abel felt the pain vanish the wounds sealed. One of the Methuselah leapt at Abel. Moving, Abel took hold of the Methuselah's wrist and pulled them, helpless, towards him. The thirst got the better of Abel; he bit down into the Methuselah's neck. The sweet flavor of blood filled his mouth. A scream tore from the Methuselah, jarring Abel from the haze of the strong need for blood.

Pulling away from the Methuselah, Abel twisted the weakened creature's wrist and set him flying into the other two. No one was going to harm this human. Abel's wrists split, a black liquid gushed forth, forming his scythe. There was no way he was going to let these Methuselah destroy the only true chance he had seen in many years for a peaceful future.

With a quick stroke he brought the scythe down, piercing a Methuselah's heart. Tearing the scythe from the corpse, he swirled around, moving the scythe in a rhythmic motion. The duel blades ripped easily through the Methuselah. Snarling in rage, Abel only felt a twinge of regret at the deaths of these few Methuselah.

Abel stood in the mists of the three bodies. The scythe slipped from his hand, dissolving as hair fell around his face. He was as close to human as he could ever get; yet, he couldn't bring himself to turn. Throughout of the battle he had heard Caterina retreat to the door and Vaclav push her into the room. Now he heard her return. Still he couldn't bring himself to look her at. Instead he braced himself to have her shout and race away. Nothing happened.

"Abel?" the sound of Caterina's questioning voice was followed by her moving carefully around the gore in the hall. A soft hand touched his arm. "I'm not going to run," she stated in a soft voice. Slowly Abel looked at her, unable to fully grasp this. He half expected her to look away from him or a flicker of unease to appear on her features, but there was only a calm acceptance on her features. "You don't need to look so shocked," she smiled at him. "I've told you already, I'm not going to run from someone who is protecting me."

Finally, for the first time in many, many years, an unfamiliar emotion flickered to life within Abel. He returned the smile. "Come on," he nodded back to the door into the compartment. "We'll move to the dining car and switch trains at the next stop." She nodded and walked back to the compartment. It was a moment before she returned with Vaclav and passed Abel his coat.

The priest looked at Abel and bowed his head in acknowledgement. There was no fear in his eyes either, only gratitude. Abel took his coat and Caterina started off with Vaclav at her side. For a long moment Abel watched them, not sure how to react. It had been too long since someone had even acknowledged him or even accepted what he was and not run with fear, he had forgotten. He had forgotten what happiness was until now.

A smile appeared on Abel's features once more. Pulling on his coat, he followed these two strange humans without another seconds pause. The world was already changing and it was changing for the better. If two humans could accept a crusnik without fear it wasn't impossible to see the peace Lilith had once envisioned. Abel glanced out the window at the vampires' moon. Yes, peace would come and, he knew in his heart, Caterina would be the catalyst for this peace. Abel lightly touched the cross he wore and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The true winter rose had been found and he would be the thrones which protected her even if it meant going against the pope's direct orders in the end.


	6. Chapter 5: Old Deals

**(Author's Note:** Abel can be very grouchy at times, don't you think? Off this and onto a more important point I am trying (and more than likely failing) to show in this chapter. I wanted to point out at first immortally might be great, hey I can't die type fell, but then it really sucks. Think on it: would you want to out live everyone you care fore and even love? Would you want to spend centuries alone?

Well, off the depressing subject there and onto one more. This chapter is what I think happened to start Abel on the path to be the goof we all know and love. Plus he is a little scatterbrained even at this time, which only makes sense because of his age…**) **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose<br>Chapter 5: Old Deals

It was extremely early, almost too early. The sun was only just starting to peek over the horizon, staining the clouds red and gold. It almost looked like a scene out of a fairy tale. Abel watched the sky for several long moments before looking at Caterina out of the corner of his eye. She was slumped over in her seat, Abel's long coat draped over her slender form as she slept. Vaclav was beside her almost huddled into the small corner of the seat and also sound asleep. Out of the three of them Abel had been the only one unable to find sleep. Then again, it had been hard to sleep for the past six years, more than likely because he had slept for so long in the tomb and his body hadn't yet returned to a normal rhythm even after these past six years.

Sighing, Abel returned his attention to the window and watched as the vampires' moon vanished from the sky. So many years had passed. Before now he hadn't really thought much on the date or how long it had been since a pope had contacted him. Over eight hundred thirty years had passed in which he had spent in Lilith's tomb. It was hard to believe this. Once his sister, Seth, had predicted crusnik wouldn't live as long a Methuselah. She had changed the prediction years later, stating they would live longer, but she couldn't tell just how long. Now it was starting to sink in he might never die. This thought scared him far more than any other prospect.

Abel looked away from the sky and at the fast approaching city of Rome. At this moment Abel wasn't certain what he was going to say to the pope about the promise he had made to Caterina. At the time it had seemed like a good idea to do all he could to help her try and create a peaceful world, but now he realized he was already bound to serve the pope. Perhaps there was a way to get the pope to allow him to help Caterina still. Abel shook his head. He was being ridiculous. The deal had stated for Abel to remain in the tomb when not on missions from the pope. This way he wouldn't kill anyone if he ever lost control again.

The train began to slow as they entered Rome and headed for the station. Standing, he walked over to Caterina and touched her lightly on the shoulder. "It's time to wake up," Abel shook her gently before turning to wake Vaclav. The man had already woken.

"Hmm?" Caterina blinked open her eyes and straightened, Abel's coat fell off her. Slowly she looked out the window and her eyes widened at her first sight of Rome. "Wow," she breathed softly. "It's huge."

Abel smiled and picked up his coat. It was good to see Caterina excited about seeing Rome. She'd been rather quiet for the past few days, no doubt trying to cope with the fact she had just lost her mother and step-father. "It's a beautiful city," Abel agreed, returning to his seat. "You'll see the Vatican headquarters before too long," he continued, watching the girl, but unable to really feel the happiness in returning to the Vatican. It had been many, many years since he had actually revealed himself to a pope. In fact he had only met one pope in person before.

Slowly Caterina looked at Abel and gave him a soft smile. "You don't need to sound so bored over the fact," she spoke in an almost teasing voice. The smile melted from her face and she glanced out the window. "Have you met Pope Gregorio before now?"

Abel glanced at Vaclav who looked back at Abel, a questioning glint in his eyes. "He is good leader," Abel replied. "The Vatican is in good hands, this is all you need to know for now." He shrugged and looked out the window, waiting for them to pull up to the station and the train to come to a complete stop. "Come," Abel stood and led the way out into the hall.

Once out of the station it wasn't too hard to find the carriage the pope had waiting for the three of them. Abel presented the letter to one of the Inquisition while Vaclav showed his ID to them. "Everything seems to be in order," stated the brother, looking through the letter one last time. "Will you be accompanying Lady Caterin any further, Mr. Nightroad?" asked the brother as Caterina and Vaclav entered the carriage.

"Yes, I will be and it's just Abel," stated Abel, taking the letter the brother passed back to him.

"Very well, I'm sure his Holiness would like to meet the man who saved his daughter as it is," the brother nodded and gestured for Abel to enter the carriage. Suppressing the urge to sigh, Abel did so. He really disliked most modes of transportation. The only way he didn't get motion sickness was if he was the one steering or if it was traveling by train. He'd never been on the newer airships so he wasn't really certain if those counted.

On entering the carriage Abel slid into the seat beside Caterina and closed his eyes. "Are you okay?" asked Caterina. "You can't say you're listening for an attack this time around," she pointed out.

"I'm not listening for an attack," Abel replied evenly, keeping his eyes closed as the carriage lurched forward. He swallowed, trying to focus on something other than the fact he was in a carriage.

"You look ill – you get motion sickness," Caterina exclaimed suddenly, "don't you?" Abel didn't reply and put his head in his hands. If he replied he might end up vomiting and he really didn't want that at this moment. "You do," at this Caterina giggled, for once sounding like a girl her age. Too bad it came at the cost of him revealing the fact he had motion sickness. "I'm sorry," she spoke as she tried to contain her giggles, "it's just hard to believe someone as powerful as you can even get motion sickness."

Abel grunted in reply. Luckily he didn't have to say anything else on this matter because they had arrived at the headquarters. In fact Abel was rather impressed with how quickly they had managed to make it here. He exited the carriage first and held out his hand to Caterina. A soft smile on her features, Caterina took his hand and stepped out of the carriage.

Once Vaclav was out of the carriage the three of them followed the brother into the Vatican and through the ornate halls. Abel couldn't help but look around. "This place hasn't really changed," Abel muttered more to himself than to anyone around him. This really didn't shock him. What shocked him was he was here once more and not in chains. A shiver raced through him at the thought of being tortured again. Quickly he shoved this thought to the back of his mind. It wasn't going to happen anyway, he was an ally of the Vatican now, right?

Caterina glanced over her shoulder at him, asking, "When was the last time you were in Rome?" There was curiosity in her gaze.

"In Rome?" Abel repeated. He answered that question, "Six years ago. I don't remember the last time I was in the Vatican headquarters," he confessed, which was partly true. The last time he had been here was right after the Methuselah human war when he had become the pope's agent.

"Surely if you were in Rome six years ago you were at the Vatican headquarters," stated Vaclav, not looking at either of them as they made their way through the elegant halls.

"Not necessarily," Abel replied calmly. "I could have just been visiting Rome for brief time and not come to the Vatican." Shrugging, he flicked his wrist dismissively. "It matters not in the end. We are here now and this is all we should be concerned with." The brother stopped and they did as well. Abel was thankful because it didn't give Caterina or Vaclav an opening to say much more on this subject.

"Wait here," the brother instructed before walking off. Within moments he returned with the unmistakable figure of the pope following.

The brother stopped and bowed before he retreated a little ways. Abel and Vaclav took a few steps back to let the pope speak with Caterina. "I'm sorry for your loss," the pope began in a quiet voice. The pain of the loss was also evident in his voice. Abel could have cursed his good hearing. He didn't want to overhear family matters. "I know I can never replace the family you lost…" the pope trailed off as Caterina glanced over her shoulder at Abel and Vaclav. Following her gaze, the pope looked questioningly at Abel before speaking again to Caterina. Finally the two of the moved outside of Abel's hearing, for which he was grateful.

When they reappeared, the pope spoke with the brother and instructed the brother to guard the Duchess of Milan for now. Once the brother had bowed to the pope, he walked over to Caterina. She looked at Vaclav and Abel, looking as if she wanted to speak with them, but the brother started directing her down the hall and the pope moved to speak with the two of them instead.

"Thank you, Father Havel, for protecting Caterina on the journey here," the pope turned a questioning gaze on Abel. "Who is this?" he asked. Vaclav looked at Abel questioningly and looked as if he would attack if Abel made any move to harm the pope.

Abel went down on one knee and bowed. "I am Abel Nightroad, your Holiness," he said, keeping his gaze downcast. Perhaps it had been a mistake coming here today. It would have been better if Abel had left Vaclav and Caterina at the train station. It would have been better if he had just returned to the tomb.

"Nightroad?" Pope Gregorio sounded shocked. "I thought you would have been on your way back to the catacombs by now," Abel could fell the pope's questioning gaze on him. "While you're both here, then, I would like a word." Gregorio gestured to them and Abel slowly stood.

Abel and Vaclav followed Pope Gregorio to his office. On entering, Abel finally saw something which had changed in the past eight hundred years. The desk was still the same, but there was a newer bookshelf to his left which hadn't been there the last time Abel had been here. It made for a nice change. He would have gone insane if humans stopped changing how places looked. It was one of the ways Abel knew he was with humans and not Methuselah.

"I would like you hear your report first, Father Havel," Gregorio said as he took his seat behind the desk and looked at the two them. Vaclav stepped forward and began to tell the pope what had occurred from the time Abel had brought Caterina to the church to the time the three of them had arrived at the Vatican. He even included the idea Caterina had on the way here on the agency and how he and Abel had both agreed to help her.

All throughout this Abel remained silent and leaned up against the wall, watching the two humans. Finally the pope looked around Vaclav and at Abel. "I'm shocked my daughter got one of your age to agree to such a proposal," Gregorio smiled teasingly at Abel. "I'm actually curious to how she managed it."

"You're daughter made a very convincing argument," Abel replied, looking at the pope evenly. "It wouldn't have mattered on the person's age if they had heard her speak. She could have convinced a raging bull to stop dead in tracks, if need be." Abel glanced at Vaclav before continuing, "Age doesn't bring wisdom, Holiness. Sometimes a child is wiser than even the oldest of man."

"I would say in your case it seems to have brought wisdom," the pope replied, still smiling at Abel.

Abel shrugged and stepped forward, pulling out a few documents as he went. Setting them on the desk, Abel began, "It seems the organization targeting you and your family is after more than just revenge against the Vatican." The pope picked up the documents and began to read through them. "I couldn't get much out of those who I managed to question. Perhaps the ones who were captured will prove more useful."

"Unfortunately they were killed on the trip back to Rome," the pope sighed and set down the documents. He looked critically at Abel. "If you are planning on helping my daughter create this group, then I take it you won't be going on standby in the tomb."

"If it is all right with you, Holiness," Abel replied evenly, "then yes, I would like to remain outside for a bit."

"How long is a bit for one of your age?" asked the pope a frown creasing his features.

"I don't believe age matters in the passage of time. Years pass the same for me as they do for humans, Holiness," Abel replied. "I wish to stay out for as long as is needed, but it is up to you in the long run, Holiness. I am still bound by the deal I made with Pope Gregory."

Abel had been hearing Vaclav shift through this entire conversation and the priest stepped forward at last. "I'm sorry, what do you mean by deal and a Pope Gregory? There hasn't been pope by that name in many years." Vaclav looked apologetically at Gregorio.

Before Vaclav could apologize for his outburst, Abel said, "You would be correct there. The pope I am speaking of was the one from what you humans call the Vampire human war." As he said this, Vaclav frowned, looking as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"If that were true you would be well over eight hundred. No one, not even a vampire, can live that long," stated Vaclav, giving a disbelieving shake of his head.

"You would be correct in saying to Methuselah or human can't live so long, but I am neither of these," Abel said, glancing at the pope. It wasn't widespread he had been serving the Vatican since he had been around a hundred thirty, he doubted even this pope knew his true age. "I am, in fact, a crusnik and thus don't belong to either race. I am around nine hundred fifty-five years of age."

Silence fell over the room as both Pope Gregorio and Father Havel stared at Abel in utter shock. "I knew you were old," the pope began, "but I didn't think you had lived through Armageddon." There was another pause before the pope asked, "How many people know your true age, Abel?"

Abel looked at the pope, sizing up this matter. Perhaps he shouldn't have given his age, but he needed the pope the trust him enough to let him help his daughter with this idea for an agency. Abel chose his words with care, not wanting to give away the fact he had family and there was a crusnik in the empire as well, "Other than the two of you, no one, Holiness," Abel slowly said.

Nodding, the pope pulled out a drawer. "For now, it is for the best you not tell anyone else," he pulled out a small bag which looked about the right size for a small object, say a pair of glasses. "I will give you permission to join this agency only because I believe it is a good idea. For you to stay unnoticed by the rest of the Vatican you are going to have to try and act twenty as well as wear these." A pair of thick spectacles slipped from the bag into the pope's hand.

Slowly Abel took the glasses and looked through the lenses at the ceiling. The entire space within the lenses was extremely blurry and almost impossible to really make out details. "How does a twenty year old act? Surely it depends on the person?" he looked at the pope and lowered the glasses. So far he didn't like what the pope suggested. Wearing these glasses would make it far more difficult for Abel to aim correctly let alone to walk down a hallway without tripping over objects. Why had the pope even been keeping a pair of glasses like this in his desk?

At this the pope sighed. "If you can't remember how a twenty year old acts than act like a foolish goof, if necessary. Actually," Pope Gregorio smiled at Abel, making Abel really not want to hear what came next, "try acting that way instead. It would really throw people off your age."

Abel scowled. "I take this is an order, Holiness," he said, managing to keep his voice even. The pope smiled and nodded. "Oh, joy," Abel began to mutter, "I get to try and act like Cain, what fun this will be." He shook his head, asking in a louder voice, "What other orders do you have, Holiness?"

"I would like you and Vaclav to guard my daughter and help her to get to where she needs to be for this agency to become a reality," the pope looked at them, his gaze serious.

"So no pressure," Abel sighed. "I don't think sending her to school would be wise, Holiness," Abel advised. "If the orden managed to breach security in Milan they could do so in a public school, or any school for that matter, quite easily."

"I agree and will look into this matter," Pope Gregorio looked at the two of them. "For now your only concerns are to guard her. God be with you gentle men," he looked as if he was going to go back to paperwork. "Oh," he looked at Abel, "and Abel put on the glasses."

Abel looked at him, nodding before he followed Vaclav out into the hall. Putting on the glasses, Abel pushed them into place. "So," he looked out of the corner of his eyes at Vaclav, "you were in your early hundreds when you joined the Vatican. Why would someone who could out live vampires join the Vatican in the first place?"

"I hate being in charge," Abel started, "plus helping humans is a bonus, that's why." Abel kept the real reasons for him being a part of the Vatican to himself. It was best no one knew what he had done. In fact it might just be a good idea to try and forget all of it.

"It will take a miracle to get you to act like a fool," Vaclav shook his head.

Abel nodded half heartedly. This was one order he wasn't looking forward to obeying. He had hated his brother for killing Lilith and much more, now he was supposed to act similar to how Cain had acted. Karma had a nasty way of getting back at him. This was completely punishment for what had occurred in the past, wasn't it?


	7. Chapter 6: Song Heard on 'A Lone Night'

**(Author's Note:** Before we get into this chapter, and my other notes, I would like to thank all the people who have been reading my stories. I haven't had a lot of time to send notes and thank the people who have added one of my stories to their favorites, alerts, or commented on them and I regret this. I really do want all of you to know how much I appreciate the feedback and I do spend some time to go back through the comments as I write and really look into the comments and feedback I am given no matter what is sad in them. So, thank you for commenting on these stories.

Onto the information before this chapter: I use information mainly out of the novels and manga and not out of the anime. Don't get me wrong, I like the anime, but I would choose the books and manga over it because it is more canon than the anime. The anime messed up the timeline. In the novels Abel always calls Caterina by name with no lady or any other title before it unless he is trying to placate Esther or is Caterina representative.

A note on the title for this chapter, there is a chapter in _Book 1: Divergent Path _which connects to this one. If you find it or read this chapter closely enough you will see it (okay there are several chapters which connect to this one.)

Sorry for that, I go a little carried away here, now you can read this chapter^^;**) **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose<br>Chapter 6: Song Heard on "A Lone Night"

A day later:  
>Caterina looked around the gardens completely lost in the maze here. Only three hours ago this had seemed like the best way to get away from Father Havel who had been rather jumpy since yesterday as if he still expected an attack. Abel had been no where to be seen since their arrival. Sighing, Caterina stopped walking and sat down. It was hopeless; she wasn't going to get out of here. Caterina closed her eyes, holding rosary tightly in her hand.<p>

"Lady Caterina?" a familiar voice sounded from above Caterina. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up. Abel towered over her, his icy gaze softened by the thick glasses he wore. Why was he even wearing glasses? He didn't need them. "Is something wrong, my lady?" he held out his hand to her, but she didn't take it.

Honestly a large part of Caterina knew she had been trying to get lost in the maze. It had been hard the last day. As matters settled down, the pain and lose began to set it. Slowly she buried her face in her arms, not really wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. Caterina heard Abel sit down beside her, but he didn't speak, only offered his silent companionship. For this Caterina was grateful beyond belief.

Several long moments passed and Caterina buried her face in her arms. Finally she confessed what was on her mind to Abel, "I – I miss them," she murmured. "I know I still have a father and half-brothers, but it isn't the same."

"At times like this," Abel's voice was soft, low, and comforting, "it is best not to let go of the memories we hold of those we loved." There was a surprising amount of experience in his voice. "The pain you feel now will only make you stronger in the future. It might be hard now, but lose will make you stronger. We learn and grow from our experiences." Slowly she looked at him, trying to hold back tears. "This might not help much," he wasn't looking at her, "but there are a few certainties in life and they are the sun will rise tomorrow and life will go on." He looked at her a soft smile on his features. "You can cry," he said, "you haven't really cried yet and it is only natural to feel pain over the loss of a loved one."

Caterina straightened. "I won't cry," not in front of Abel. He was so strong and sure of himself, she didn't want to cry in front of him. How could she cry in front of him? Looking away, she asked, "How do you do it? Stay so calm and sure, I mean?"

"Hmm?" Abel looked at her in confusion. "I wasn't aware I had been acting like that," he smiled at her, trying and failing to look innocent. His expression straightened and looked at a far wall. Caterina bit her lip, forcing back the hot tears welling in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. "Long ago someone dear to me said this and I think it fits you far more than anyone I've ever met." He paused and she could feel his eyes on her. "Do you know what they say about the winter rose?" looking further away from him, Caterina forced on not letting him see her tears while she tried to figure out what he was talking about. "No matter how strong the storm is, it will always show its beauty and its strength," shock filled her and she looked sharply at him. Slowly he placed a white rose in her hair before gently wiping away her tears. "You are strong, Lady Caterina, stronger than anyone I know."

"But," Caterina protested, "I can't fight, I'm no good when it comes to guns and battles. All the way here I had to rely on you and Father Havel!"

Abel shook his head, brushing his hair from his eyes. "There are two types of soldiers: those who fight on the field of battle and those who battle with their voice and will alone. I'm the first type of soldier and you, Lady Caterina, you are the second type of soldier. I can stand by your side and guard you, but I can not stir the masses, I don't have any skill in formal speech or the ability to argue my viewpoints. You do, you can achieve far more in ten years than I could ever hope to in a thousand."

"You know," Caterina smiled softly at him, "I think you understatement yourself. Maybe you should just try giving a speech on your viewpoints."

"Ah, no thank you," Abel said hurriedly. "Been there, tried that, got booed off the stage." At this she laughed. He smiled almost sheepishly at her. She laughed harder, he almost looked comical.

"Well, at least I got one matter right today," Abel shook his head, his expression serious once more. "Seriously, Lady Caterina, you are the type of person who can stir the masses and I am the type of person meant to stay in the shadows. Now," he stood and held out his hand to her, "I think we should head back before Vaclav sends out the Inquisition to look for you."

"It wouldn't be wise to linger then, would it?" Caterina smiled at him, taking his hand. Abel helped her to her feet. Smoothing her dress, she straightened and looked around. "Do you know which way to go?"

"We could try up, my lady," Abel smiled at her. "Or just heading back the way I came, that could work too," she shook her head, highly confused with the way he was acting. The last time she had seen him he had been unable to joke now he was making an attempt at it. Perhaps the pope had asked Abel to lighten up a bit.

"You can just call me Caterina," said Caterina as they started off. It didn't feel right with him saying lady before her name every time he addressed her. There was just something which felt off about it. Besides he had saved her life twice, surely it didn't matter if he just used her name, right?

"Wha—" Abel looked at Caterina confusion. "I don't—" he looked at her, seeming to not be able to grasp the idea of not calling her by title. He didn't call Vaclav by title, so why should she be treated any differently from Vaclav? "No, Lady Caterina, it wouldn't be right—"

Abel grunted as Caterina gave him a friendly punch in the stomach. "It's just Caterina. It shouldn't matter if you call me by name. You've saved my life twice now. Wouldn't make more since to shout out my name instead of title and name?" she asked, voice even as she argued this point.

"Um?" Abel stood there, looking down at her. She stopped and looked up at him. His eyes looked as if he was trying to focus on her unsuccessfully. "It still wouldn't be right, my lady. I am a commoner and you are the Duchess of Milan," he explained, frowning as if this point were obvious.

"Why should that matter?" Caterina demanded. "We're both members of the church, right?" Abel just looked at her, brow furled in confusion and thought. It suddenly occurred to her, he might not have any friends. He had acted distant since she'd first met him. "Do you have any friends?" she asked, looking at him strictly. Abel just blinked, still frowning. "If we're going to work together, surely that makes us at the very least partners?"

"I still don't think it would be wise," Abel slowly said, looking somewhat uncomfortable. She didn't get what was so hard about just calling her by name. Surely it made more sense. "You're not only the duchess of Milan but the pope's daughter." Abel shock his head, "Perhaps later, but not—"

Caterina smiled at him and she saw him shiver. "It shouldn't matter about rank or standing. Didn't the pope – my father," she took a deep breath, "ask to speak with you the other day?" Abel nodded, not quite meeting her eye.

"I don't see what this has to do with being informal," stated Abel. "We really should get going," he made to start off, but Caterina grabbed his wrist. She felt him stiffen.

"You asked for me to call you Abel, so why don't you just call me Caterina?" asked Caterina, choosing her words carefully. It was becoming apparent Abel really didn't have many friends. Was this by choice or just seemed to have happened?

Abel carefully removed her hand from around his wrist, his touch gentle almost cautious. It was almost as if he was scared he might hurt her. "I'm here to help make your vision a reality, to protect you, and as many humans as I can, no other reason," stated Abel, looking at a point just over Caterina's shoulder. "It is for the best you don't try to be my friend, Lady Sforza." Her jaw tightened. Just when she had hopped she'd convinced him to stop calling her by title he got even more formal. This man could be very stubborn, couldn't he? It was rather annoying actually.

They started walking again. This time a stony silence had fallen over them and Caterina was too annoyed to think of anything to say to break the silence. Abel seemed content to just walk. Part of her wondered if he even wanted friends. Slowly she looked at him and frowned. Did he even have family, a home, parents, loved ones? Perhaps it was best to leave well enough alone. He had already told he was the only one of his kind in human territory. This made her wonder, though, if there was another crusnik in the empire and why he didn't just go there for a time. Sure he had stated he wanted to protect humans, but was it really worth being lonely for?

By the time they made it out of the maze Father Havel was waiting for them. "Thank god, you found her," Father Havel breathed a sigh of relief before walking over to them.

Caterina straightened, her hand briefly touching her rosary as she said, "I'm sorry if I worried you, Father Havel. This wasn't my intention." He smiled at her, bowing his head to her.

"I understand the need to get away for a time, but please, next time inform me of you whereabouts at the very least." At Havel's request Caterina frowned. It almost sounded as if they weren't safe from the vampires even still. Glancing at Abel, Caterina found she couldn't gleam anymore information off of his impassive expression and hallow gaze.

They started to walk back towards the entrance into the building. She was silent as she thought. Caterina paused as an idea suddenly hit her. "Wait, is the reason you didn't want to be called Mr. Nightroad because that was what your father was called?" she asked, not carrying she had just dragged Father Havel into a conversation they'd been having.

The effect her words had on Abel caught Caterina completely by surprise – he burst out laughing. His laugh was light, but at the same time almost had him doubling over. It was the first time she had heard any other emotion in him other than sorrow. Caterina stared at him, aware of the fact her jaw had dropped and Father Havel had a look of shock on his face. They just stared at Abel. His laughter was just so out of character she couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Sorry," he gasped, at last straightening. Removing the glasses, he wiped tears from his eyes before pushing the glasses back into place. "No, I just don't like titles before my name or being really called by my surname," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Caterina suddenly felt herself smiling softly at Abel. "You know, you need to laugh more often," she said truthfully. He had a good laugh and it was a shame he was almost always hiding behind his sorrow or expressionless features. "It really suits you more than your normal sullen demeanor." At this he stiffened before slowly giving her a smile.

"I will try," Abel said this still smiling and eyes soft. It was nice to see some other emotion than sorrow, it really was. It occurred to Caterina then just how little she knew behind the reasons for Abel's normal demeanor and she really didn't have a right to tell him to smile more.

"I think I agree with Lady Caterina on this one," stated Father Havel, shaking his head. "Here I thought what was asked would have been a miracle, but I guess not." Caterina looked at Father Havel in confusion, but he didn't elaborate on this.

That Night:  
>Caterina sat up at her desk, writing. She knew she should be sleeping, but she found she couldn't. The events of the day played over and over in her head. It amazed her even still Abel had laughed at what she had asked him. A thought had been nagging her since then, why had he laughed? What was so funny? It could just be because he didn't like titles before his surname, could it? Surely not.<p>

Sighing, Caterina set down her pen and picked up the paper she'd been writing on. She'd been trying to write up a proposal idea for an agency for the past several hours. She didn't have the standing to do so yet but it was more for practice besides she was still trying to enter the church fully as it was. She'd spoken with her father earlier that day after leaving Father Havel to his duties and her father had said he would think it over. Then she had asked Abel to stay for a bit. She'd left the office rather confused. This was the second time her father had wanted to speak with Abel. Now she knew something to had to be up and she just couldn't really figure what.

Caterina leaned back in her seat, thinking on this matter. Just outside her room she could hear Father Havel pacing as he kept watch for trouble. She hadn't seen Abel since she'd left her father's office and couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him.

Standing, Caterina walked over to the open window and leaned forward looking at the two moons. The larger of the two and the less wicked was full and bright tonight. The smaller shown wickedly beside its sister, the sight of it sent a chill through to her bone. A soft breeze tickled her face, carrying with it the damp scent of coming fall and – and something more. Caterina leaned out the window listening. Sure enough the soft sound of a piano met her ears. Someone was playing. Quickly she stepped back into her room and grabbed up a cloak.

As Caterina crossed the room, she threw the cloak over her shoulders. Whoever was playing would be there for awhile, but she wanted to understand why someone would play so late at night. No one would be able to hear them unless they listened hard to the night so it made no sense.

Opening the door a crack, Caterina waited for Father Havel to have his back to the door before darting from the room. On quiet feet she made it down the hall and slipped out of sight before Father Havel and even turned. Breathing a sigh of relief, she moved off through the halls. It took her awhile to find the right area of the Vatican. She spent nearly twenty minutes wondering around the halls until she at least heard the soft music once more. Quickly she raced off. The music grew louder and louder until she skidded to a stop before a door. It was coming from behind here, it had to be.

Caterina hesitated, her hand an inch from the handle. Taking a deep breath, she gathered all of her nervous and opened the door. She slipped quietly into the long hall like room. A silvered haired man was visible at the far end of the large room. His hands moved smoothly over the keys of the piano. It was Abel. She edged closer, noting the fact his eyes were closed as he played. Was he playing this song from memory?

As Caterina listened to the tune, she felt as if her heart was crying out in sorrow. The melody spoke of a deep seeded sorrow and pain. The song switched to an almost hunting tune and moved back and forth between the sad and haunting. It was graceful and filled full of emotions which the composer must have wanted the player and audience to hear. Closing her eyes, she felt as if she could see a lone woman waiting day after day for her lover as he matched off to war. It was so vivid, the music moved through her, giving her a hint into the mind of the composer and Abel played so well. Suddenly the song picked up, it began to heighten, making her heart pound. Then, the tune turned joyous, light and extremely happy. Opening her eyes, she watched in amazement as Abel's hands moved quickly with more skill than she had ever seen before. All too soon the song slowed and the last notes seemed to hover in the air even though Abel's hands had stopped moving. He just sat there, eyes closed, and sorrow coming off him in great waves.

A smile spread across Caterina's face and she clapped. Abel jumped, whipping around and staring at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "You don't need to look so scared," she stepped forward, crossing the room, "you play beautifully, far better than I ever could." Which was true enough, she'd been playing the piano since she'd been four as well as learning dance and other educate for one of her rank.

Abel just watched her with caution in his eyes before looking at the piano and back at her. Then, he seemed to relax and gave her a small smile, "Would you like to the play the next song with me?" he asked, making room from her on the bench.

"Oh," Caterina stopped, wide eyed, "dear God, no." She shook her head, "You are so much better than I am and I can't play duets," she explained, keeping her voice even. She pulled at the sleeve of her dress, not quite looking him in the eye. Perhaps it would have been better if she hadn't told him she played the piano.

"Can't?" Abel cocked an eyebrow, "Have you ever tried?" Slowly Caterina shook her head, "Well then, how would you know if you can and can not? Come on," his kind smile heartened her. Stepping forward, she sat down beside him. "Now, then," he leafed through the old book before him, stopping on a song she knew rather well. "Let's just give this a try then." Together they began to play. Caterina was soon caught up in the music. The song ended and Caterina blinked in shock. Looking at Abel, she saw him smiling kindly at her. "Can't, was it now?"

Caterina returned the smile. "I admit I was wrong," she looked at the music before them, her mind clouding with thought. "Abel?"

"Hmm?"

"That song you were playing when I entered, what was it called?" asked Caterina. "I've never heard such a complex piece and had a lot of emotion behind it," she explained, not wanting to come of as rude.

"It – it's called 'A Lone Night,'" there was a hint of deep sorrow and regret in Abel's voice as he said. "The piece was composed many years ago by a Methuselah, actually it was composed during the Methuselah-human war," he explained slowly. There was no denying the pain in his voice. Slowly she looked at him, but he was staring at the keys. "The piece was composed with the speed of a Methuselah in mind, I'm not shocked you've never heard a piece that complex before." There was extreme pain in his features and the tension in his shoulders. She should never have asked this. "The composer in question was rather well known, though it might just have been her tries to the Imperial family. The sheet music to the piece was destroyed before copies were made."

"Why?" Caterina stiffened in shock. Such a lovely being destroyed was almost inconceivable no matter who had written it.

"It's rumored the man she wrote it for didn't wish another to play it after her death and thus he destroyed it. I learned the piece awhile back for one of their descents," Abel wasn't looking at her and there was almost a bitter note to the last bit, telling her this might not be the truth.

"The piece," Caterina hesitantly began, "it sounded as if they were separated, the composer and her lover I mean. I felt as if one was suffering physical pain while the other went through emotional."

At this Abel gave a sad smile. "Well, as history tells it the man spent a year in Vatican prison until a good friend," another flicker of pain crossed his features, "set him free. If I had to guess this piece was started before and completed after his stay in prison. Beyond this I can't give you anymore details other than the fact it was titled after the emotions the composer felt." His shrug was half hearted.

Abel's expression was so sad and the melancholy seemed almost intoxicating. Quickly Caterina looked through the book and found one of her favorite songs. She started to play; the upbeat, rousing song heartened her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Abel smile and then he joined in.

They were nearly through the fourth song when the doors creaked open. Caterina stopped and looked over shoulder at the same moment Abel leapt to his feet and slipped back on his glasses. "Father Havel," Abel greeted the priest with a bow of his head. "I take it you're looking for Lady Sforza." She winced, both at the fact he was being formal and the fact she had been caught slipping away from the guard he father had on her.

Father Havel nodded, "Yes, but I see she was with you," he frowned, but his expression wasn't disapproving. "Next time, my lady, please inform me if you wish to leave your rooms. It isn't safe while this Orden is targeting you."

"Of course, forgive me, Father Havel," Caterina bowed her head, shame prickling at her heart. A question occurred to her then. "Umm, Father Havel," she slowly began to ask, "how did you know I was with Abel?"

"I didn't, I was coming to find him to get his help in looking for you," Father Havel smiled warmly at her. "I see now I needn't have worried so much. Abel," he turned his gaze to the stony figure, "I also came to tell you it's your shift."

"Very well, thank you for informing me," Abel bowed his head politely. Turning to Caterina, he said, "I will escort you to your room." Sighing, Caterina started towards the door, wishing they could have played a pit longer. The walk back was in complete silence, Abel seemed unwilling to speak, his expression guarded. "Here we are," Abel opened the door for her.

Caterina looked at him, blinking slightly. Her heart fluttering as she looked into his face. The light of the hall almost made his hair shimmer and it added warmth to his pale skin. "Thank you," she said before entering her room quickly. The door closed behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful and disheartened the night would be ending all at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Just a few thoughts:<strong> I have noticed, while reading a few fan-fictions here, there are a lot of different viewpoints on the four crusniks and how Caterina and Abel met. I wanted to say this on _Divergent Path_, the reason I wrote it the way it is was because I was humanizing Abel. No matter what he has done and even if a person can change because of events, there will always be something which is the same about them. In his heart, I believe Abel truly wanted to believe in humans and in Earth, which is why I had him try to help rebuild Earth in _Divergent Path_ and have him betrayed. I tried to keep with what I had read in the notes, but there are a few points which are different or have been interpreted differently by other writers. As an example: Lilith and Seth becoming fused with the crusnik, the discovery of _The Ark_, how Cain and Abel were fused with crusnik, and, what is the most important point here, Abel's past with humans and Methuselah. I believe a large part of Abel just wanted a normal life, but there was a part which knew he could never be normal and the crusnik (which is also interpreted differently by other writers and readers).

The last point here I would like to state is I have also noticed most stories go with how the anime ended with Abel being fused 100% with the crusnik and none seem to go with what the novels have (in the notes or the stories which are unpublished here in America) and that was with Cain taking Lilith's nano-machines. The rebel and curious fan-girl in me has a deep longing to see what the other path would be like and how Abel would defeat Cain if he only had 80% fusion. I might have this is book 3 or just in a side story later on, right now, I really don't know.

Okay, that was way longer than it really needed to be.**)**


	8. Chapter 7: Journey's Start

**New Poll Up! **

**Author notes are now at the bottom the page. **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose<br>Chapter 7: Journey's Start

"This isn't a good idea," Abel looked at the pope evenly. "Holiness, is Lady Caterina's safety no longer top priority?" he asked. This was just great. One second his Holiness wanted nothing more than Caterina's safety the next he was allowing her to travel, _travel_ of all things, with Father Vaclav to churches outside of Rome. "This will only make her an easier target."

"A fact Caterina is well aware of, but she wishes to prove herself to the church and I have agreed to allow her to do so," Gregorio said. "When she returns she will be fully accepted into the church as one of the sisters and before you say anything, this was her idea."

"Holiness," Abel began, "you can't be seriously be thinking of—"

"This is the best way to discover why this Orden is targeting my family," the pope argued. "Do you want them to get away or to kill my son, Alessandro?"

Abel's hand balled into a fist. This man was— "What of Caterina?" he demanded. "Even if this was her idea, I have never used a human or even a Methuselah as bait and I'm sure as h—" he cut off, remembering who he was speaking with before he continued in a politer manner, "and I'm not about to start doing so with your daughter, illegitimate or otherwise. She's still a child!"

"You are still my agent, Nightroad," Gregorio spoke tightly, eye flashing. "You will follow whatever orders I give you without question. You're codename is still Angel and you are still under my direct command until I hand over the contract to my daughter when this agency of hers is fully formed." The pope stood, glaring at Abel. "You will accompany my daughter and Father Havel as their guard, do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal, Holiness," Abel replied stiffly. This man was really starting to remind Abel of those he had hated in his youth. His jaw tightened, finger nails biting painfully into the flesh of his palms. Turning on his heel, he strode from the room and only just restrained the urge to slam the door behind him. Damn it all! Abel stopped in the hall and glared at the blurred wall before him, rage simmering in him. "I'm such a fool," he muttered. Of course Gregorio was more interested in protecting Alessandro than Caterina, the boy his legitimate son. What the hell did it matter? In the past Abel would have given his life for either of his foster sons and he would still give his life for his sister. What did it matter if Caterina wasn't Gregorio's legitimate daughter? She was still the pope's blood, right? Abel's hands tightened.

"Abel?" at the sound of Caterina's questioning voice Abel forced his shoulders to loosen, his fists unclenched, and the anger to fade before he turned. "Are you alright, you left my father's office looking as if you wanted to hit something?"

"Oh, that," Abel smiled, rubbing the back of his head, "umm, well it was nothing really. Just clashing view points." Over the past few days he had started to improve on acting like a fool, though he still disliked the fact he had been ordered to do so. "When are you and Havel heading out, I'm to escort the two of you on this trip?" he changed the subject, not wanting to talk about what had just happened. It was hard enough trying to gain control of both his emotions and the crusnik.

"You're coming with us?" Caterina brightened at once. Abel forced himself to keep smiling instead of frown at this strange reaction. The last time a human had seen his crusnik form that human had turned on him in their next meeting, but this girl she wasn't scared of him and now it appeared she might feel more than just companionship towards him. Being in his presences was dangerous, being his friend was far more so, having a crush on him was just suicidal. After all both the women he had cared for had been – had been—

"Of course, my lady," Abel said, trying to think on how Cain would be acting and not scowl at this thought all at the same time.

"Why?" Havel appeared, frowning at Abel and looking at him with suspicion. "I understand you were useful on the way here, but you're still…" he glanced at Caterina before continuing, "This is a church matter, seeing as you are not a member of the church you shouldn't come."

"I was ordered by his Holiness to accompany you and Lady Sforza as a guard," Abel said lightly. "You're more than welcome to confirm this, but I still need to know when we're leaving."

"Tomorrow," Havel replied, "at sunrise. We'll be meeting in the courtyard, try not to be late." Havel started off but paused, "Oh, and it's your shift tonight." All night! Abel felt his expression change at once, without even realizing it was changing until it had. He didn't actually feel horrified at this news, or did he? The idea of having to be up all night then all day wasn't too appealing to him at the moment. He was starting to feel tired again. Perhaps the seven hundred five years of off and on sleep he had gotten was starting to were off.

At once Abel smiled again, "Hard to be late if I'm up all night." Abel laughed.

Frowning in disapproval, Havel walked off. Idiot, idiot, idiot, Abel kept repeating this over and over in his mind as he watched Havel go. This damned act was starting to get on his nerves. He hated his brother, why the hell was he trying to act like Cain? Or did he hate his brother? His heart skipped a beat as his mind raced in a frenzy of confusion.

"Abel, you're acting really weird lately," Caterina jarred Abel from his confusion. Well at least he now knew he was starting to get the act of being an idiot correct. Though, he couldn't tell Caterina the reason he was trying to act like one without revealing the fact he was well over nine hundred to her. It was best she didn't know.

"Really?" Abel smiled, titling his head as if he were confused.

"Yes really," Caterina replied almost hotly. Abel just continued to smile at her, trying to think of a good way to avoid answering her questions. At the moment she might not be his boss, but she one day would be… creepy thought there. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, just know I will get an answer one day!" she declared, smiling sweetly at him. A shiver raced through Abel at the sight of the smile. It brought back memories of a boy with sandy hair standing before him. He had had the same sweet smile on his face before he pulled a dagger on Abel – Abel shivered again. Humans could be frightening at the best of times. "Hey, you coming or not?" Abel snapped back to the present to see Caterina was more than halfway down the hall. "You're supposed to be my guard, right?"

"Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming," Abel raced after her, his mind still racing with the memory of betrayal, pain, and blood.

The next morning:  
>Stifling a yawn, Abel followed Lady Caterina through the empty halls, trying his hardest not to fall asleep on his feet. Dear god, it was late – early, he corrected himself inwardly wincing at thinking in Methuselah time again. He hadn't lived with Methuselah in well over eight hundred years, why the hell was trying to think in their time?<p>

"You must be tired," Caterina commented, looking at him over her shoulder.

"No, I'm good," Abel said as cheerily as he could which only caused her give him a disbelieving look. "Honestly, I'm fine. I won't fall asleep, promise," he lied, feeling as if he was about to fall asleep at any second now.

"Right," Caterina frowned. "You know I don't think I've seen you sleep once since we've met, you have to be tired," she repeated.

"I'll be fine," Abel said, straightening, "honestly." Caterina's frown deepened, but she nodded and looked away from him. He stifled another yawn. So much for telling the truth, but what sort of guard would he be if he fell asleep when he was on duty. Though, the only chances he had for sleep he had spent in the pope's office or that one time when he had played the piano with Caterina. There had been no other time he would have been able to even try to sleep.

The cool, almost chilly, predawn air stuck Abel, jolting him awake as fast a cold bucket of water over his head. No one was visible in the dark courtyard. "Where's Havel?" the question blurred as Abel once more fought back a yawn. Well, at least he knew why he was so tired. The last time he had been out of the tomb, he had slept poorly for five years and sometimes not at all. This time it had been for six years and he hadn't slept more than an hour for the past week and a half.

Abel heard someone approach and the next second Havel replied, "I'm here," as he materialized from the darkness. Abel jumped, pretending to be shocked at Havel's sudden appearance. "You're a very poor guard if you didn't hear my approach, Nightroad," Havel observed. "What would you have done if I were the enemy?"

A scowl began to appear on Abel's features, but, remembering he was supposed to act like an idiot, he smiled, rubbed the back of his head, laughing shyly. "I would've shot you if you were the enemy, Father Havel," he replied, trying not to shudder as the memories of his twin acting this way came to mind.

"Okay," Havel said, looking somewhat doubtful. A smile twitched at the corns of Abel's lips at how Havel was reacting even though man had to have known this was an act.

They headed off, arriving at the train station early this time. Abel checked the compartment before the other two entered. Caterina sat down across from Father Havel and Abel took the seat beside the teen, staying near the door and listening the bustle outside of the compartment.

As the sun peeked over the horizon as Caterina and Havel were discussed what they were doing and where they were heading. Abel only half listened to this, most of his hearing trained on the corridor outside their compartment. As the train pulled out of the station, Abel took out a blank sheet of paper and a pen. Still listening to the hall beyond, he began to write:

_Dear Seth,_

_August 29, 3051:_

_I seem to have miss placed the last letter I had written over seven hundred years ago. After so long misplacing the letter shouldn't be shocking, don't you agree, dear sister?_

_Over the past six years I've been out of the tomb, I've looked up news from the empire. You're making a bold move in trying to find away Methuselah can walk in daylight again without the gel or the Bacillus consuming them. As your brother I approve strongly of this, as the pope's slave of an agent I'm not so certain. Back when we actually lived as a family it would have been nice to have our friends and foster family able to see the sun and feel its warmth with us. _

_On the slave part of being Pope Gregorio's agent, he is one of those people who hates his orders being questioned or having someone around who has clashing view points. He reminds of General Hall, except he doesn't call me Rat, there's a plus. _

_Earlier I argued with the man on his decision of letting his daughter be used as bait. I can't see how any father can willingly place their child in danger. _

_September 6, 3051:_

_It's been a few days. I haven't had much time to continue writing. We've stopped several times at different churches. Imagine me actually staying in churches, strange, right? Eight hundred years ago they would have rather put a bullet in my head then allow me even a mile from a church. _

_You know, these people live lives I have never even imagined people would be able to live. They have devoted themselves to God and the church, taken vows, and so much more. I can't believe the differences between Methuselah society and the many cultures of human society. _

_I remember when we first returned to earth and how out of place all of us were. The colony had been gone for eighty years but none of us had expected Armageddon to have occurred. I can still see that day clearly and all the events which followed over the first two years. When we had returned, earth had changed and so had its culture and people. Now I see the changes which have occurred in the past seven hundred years and can't help but wonder, is the empire still the same? I doubt it. The Methuselah might be longered lived, but this doesn't make them stagnant. Besides even the name of the empire has changed to New Human Empire, when I heard this I couldn't help but think how right the title was. The Methuselah where the new humans in our eyes back then, they were all that mattered because they were our people. Now – now, I'm not so certain. I have moved among the humans (terrans) and seen there far more similarities between them and Methuselah than I had seen all those years ago. _

_Seth, Lilith – she – she was right all along, they are one in the same. I'm not speaking on diet or the time of day they prefer to be up at or anything like that, but who they are at the core. There are people who are downright annoying or just your average good doer and so on just like in the empire. Seeing this now as I do and being with this child, Duchess Sforza, makes me believe there might just be hope for a peaceful future. What do you think, Seth? Do you see hope as well or the Methuselah still persecuted by everyone out side and even inside of the empire? _

_September 13, 3051_

_There hasn't been a lot of time to write and every second I get spare I end up falling asleep. Guess I'm just trying to catch up on sleep after not sleeping more than an every few days for six years. Too bad my dreams are still riddled with what I did, the sin I committed and the day Lilith died. Perhaps this is just one of the prices I must pay. If so then I am done complaining about it. _

_The girl, Caterina Sforza, I have been traveling with it truly one of a kind. I can't remember the last time someone didn't run from me or call me a monster. I think the last time had been within in the empire itself when the three of us ruled over the Methuselah as siblings. Even then, there was fear in more people's eyes than I care to admit. But, Seth, this girl she has seen my crusnik form, my darker half, twice now and still wishes to try and become my friend. She isn't an idiot, in fact she almost rivals you in her intelligences and I'm not over exaggerating here. You'd think someone with her intellect would know to run when they saw a creature, a vile monster, like me. She doesn't (I don't think the father we're traveling with saw my crusnik form, only the aftermath of it. He just seems more like the person who rather kill a vampire like creature than side with them.) _

_I see so much hope for the future in this girl. She wishes to help make the world a brighter place and is looking more realistically about it than Lilith did. _

_I miss her, Seth, I miss her so much. _

_In the end I think Lady Caterina will bring about the start for peace between the empire and the Vatican. I just feel there are a few pieces to this puzzle missing. Caterina, is strong mentally and will make a capable leader from a political stand point, but she won't be able to do as much as a leader like yourself would (even if you are a crusnik, sister.) Perhaps more will become clear in the next few years and the missing pieces will fall into place. If they don't then I will see to it we find them and place them where they should be. Fate has a nasty way of getting what it wants, even so my hopes are high on this matter, and all it will take is patients and time. _

_September 20, 3051_

_We're on the edge of Vatican territory. From what I can gather from pieces of conversation I have overheard between Havel and Lady Sforza I think we are heading for – for Albion. We have a few more stops before along the way in friendly nations, but the main goal is Albion. You'd think they would have told their guard this sooner. I hate being kept in the dark sometimes and yes, I know what you would say her, "You didn't see this earlier, brother?" No, I didn't. Perhaps it's just fatigue or maybe old age, but I didn't see this until now. Sometimes I wish_

The sound of glass breaking shattered the silence which had filled the dimly lit room. Abel's head snapped up. The pages slid from his lap, pen clattering to the ground as he leapt to his feet. Racing across the first room, Abel knocked on Caterina's door, "Lady Sforza?" he called. There was no response. Not waiting another second he opened the door and slipped into the room. Horror shot through him. There, on the ground, lay the prone form of Lady Caterina Sforza. A chipped glass was beside her. Abel rushed to her side, kneeling beside her and checking her pulse. It was faint but still there. Rapid eye movement under her eyelids told him she was dreaming or having a nightmare of some sort.

Racing footsteps sounded before stopping in the doorway, telling Abel Havel was frozen there. "What happened?" demanded Havel at last coming into the room and kneeling on Caterina's other side, holding the girl's hand lightly in his.

Abel turned from Caterina and picked up the glass. A few drops of water remained in it, but there was an odd almost sweet scent. The scent was so faint no human or even Methuselah would have been able to detect it. He recognized the scent. It took him awhile to place the effect of this drug. "It's a sleeping draft," Abel said slowly, running a long finger along the inside of the cup and rubbing his fingers together, trying to get a better idea of this draft. "It makes the person who consumes it live through the worst nightmare," he frowned, "This draft's formula was among those lost after Armageddon." If he recalled his training correctly it was one of the most dangerous weapons developed but one of the hardest to use. It would be useless if the person didn't consume it within twenty four hours of it being made.

"Is there any way to help her?" Havel asked.

"There is one," Abel nodded. "I will return shortly," Abel stood and before Havel could protest, Abel raced from the room. There was no telling how long Caterina would be able to fight the fear her dream brought on and he needed to get something, a piece of lost technology, for this work. In all, she'd have only three days to a week to live if this plan didn't work.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Abel's codename while the pope's agent is Angel. The back story behind this codename is that over seven hundred years ago while he was out on a mission someone called him God's Angel for helping them and the name just stuck after that (this isn't canon it's what I imagined happened) the codename changes to Crusnik in this book.**)**


	9. Chapter 8: Night Terror, Part 1

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Chapter 8: Night Terror, Part 1: The Haunted<p>

An hour later Abel reappeared in Caterina's room, clutching an extremely dusty metal case in his hand. Warm blood trickled from a wound on his head he had received when he'd tripped on entering an abandoned and extremely old UN base. Caterina lay on the bed, Havel at her side, looking worried, "How is she?" asked Abel as he crossed the room and set down the briefcase on the bedside table. He opened it, revealing two small chips and another device which would monitor the vitals of both people in question.

"She looks as if she is sleeping," Havel said, calmly. "What is that?" he asked as Abel pulled out the two chips.

Taking out the device, Abel switched it on and passed it Havel. "Watch the number here." He point to the top zero. "If this turns red you will know to take her to the hospital. Don't worry about the lower number." With that Abel pulled up a chair to the side of Caterina's bed. He looked at her before gently brushing aside some of her golden hair.

"What are you going to do?" Havel seemed to snap back to his senses.

"This will allow me to enter whatever nightmare she is in and pull her out of it," Abel explained. As gently as he could he attached the first chip to Caterina's temple.

"Now, hold on, Abel, this is—"

"Do you have a better idea?" Abel demanded, turning on Havel. "If we don't act now she will die, Havel. I can't let that happen. I'm supposed to be her guard; she was poisoned on my watch. I have to pull her out of this." Abel's heart was racing. He forced himself to take a deep breath and slow his heart rate. "Out of the two of us you are more useful out here. Please Havel, the more time we waste the harder it will be pull her out." Finally Havel nodded. A breath of relief escaped Abel as he sat down beside the bed. Taking Caterina's hand in his, Abel took a deep breath before placing the other chip on his temple. He felt his body bitch forward. Darkness swirled around his vision. The next moment he found himself in a long narrow hall. The place vaguely resembled the Milan estate, but the halls were twisted and distorted. "Right then," Abel looked around once more, taking off his glasses to get a better look at this dream world. Carefully he placed the glasses in one of his pockets.

A scream tore down the hall. "Lady Caterina!" Abel raced forward, heart racing. "Where are you?" he shouted as he whipped around bend in the hall. Nothing, it was just another long passage. "Answer me, Lady Caterina."

"Traitor," a familiar, chilling voice made Abel skid to a halt. "Traitor, you're nothing more than a filthy, terran lover now, _Lord _Nightlord," Abel's old title was spat on. The next moment a figure stepped from a side passage, his long black hair, falling past his shoulder blades. He was dressed in old imperial noble clothes. Slowly he looked at Abel red eyes filled with hate and rage. "You betrayed the empire, you left to help _terrans_," he snarled.

"V-Valdemar," Abel stumbled back, eyes wide as horror coursed through him. "Impossible, you're dead! I watched you die," Abel took another step back from the all too familiar figure of a Methuselah he had once looked at as a son.

"You left the empire to that wimp of a sister of yours," another voice came from behind Abel. Whipping around, he fell back, staring at yet another ghost from his past. "You promised us glory in battle, a war which we would be able to avenge all those the filthy terrans had taken from us," snarled the red haired Methuselah.

"Now, you're trying to protect the filth of this earth," growled Valdemar. "A Nightlord," he snorted in disgust, "a crusnik, what a joke!"

"This isn't real!" Abel shouted, "You're both dead. There's no way this is real!" Ghosts of his past, people he had once cared for were now before him once more. How was this possible? "No!" Abel leapt to his feet and shoved passed Valdemar, racing off wildly down the hall. The sound of the two Methuselah following and his heart hammering was all too clear.

"Why?" Abel skidded, nearly slamming into the person who had materialized before him. She looked up at him with kind, sorrowful brown eyes. He black hair fell around her beautiful face. "Why, Abel, why did you leave? Why did you leave me? Why did you let me take the hit?"

Abel breathed, horror filling him as visions of blood danced before his eyes. People, humans, screamed and raced away, trying to get away from him before his scythe, lightening, or bullets found them. Millions dead, a woman who had protected him, her death throwing him head long into the numbness of the crusniks' mind. "Sara," the name came from his lips as barely more than a whisper. He couldn't look away from her even as two more figures stepped forward. "I'm so sorry, Sara, I'm so sorry, I failed you."

"You failed all of us," a light voice said. Abel tore his gaze from Sara to see who had spoken. His dark blue, almost black hair, and blue eyes made him unmistakable. Azul Fortuna, one of Abel's foster sons and later the Duke of Moldova. "Your sister needed you, my brother and I both needed you. Why did you leave us? Why?"

"We trusted you," the Methuselah beside Azul said. He was the same height as Azul with black hair pulled back in a low pony tail, his eyes were a darker shade of blue and filled with hurt and betrayal. "You were a father to us and you abandoned us."

"I – I had to leave, Aran," Abel tried to explain, his voice catching in throat. He couldn't explain to them. They were right, he had abandoned them. "I – I – I—"

"Don't listen to them, Abel!" a sweet, familiar voice shouted. That voice. Abel closed his eyes, letting the voice wash over him. It was the voice of a goddess which reminded him of the warm summer sun and bright places in this world. "This is your dream; you control what happens in it!"

"Lilith," Abel kept his eyes closed, drinking in the voice as if it were drug he needed far more than even Methuselah blood. Abel smiled hot tears in his eyes. He could feel as the others from his past vanished to be replaced by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hello, Abel," slowly Abel opened his eyes. There before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. She was a goddess among man. Her long, red hair fell around her narrow features, a glint of gold in her hair. Her golden eyes were soft, warm, and filled with love. Her skin smooth and rich, with a gentle smile on her features as she looked at him. Around her neck she wore the same cross Abel did. It was her, it was his beloved Lilith.

"Lilith," Abel repeated, tears slowly trickling from his eyes. Unable to stop himself, he raced forward and embraced her, breathing in her warm scent. He never wanted to let go of her again. He didn't even care if he died here.

"Abel, this is only a dream," her breath tickled his ear and he tried to ignore what she was saying. A jab of pain struck his heart. "This is only a dream," her voice was soft, filled with regret.

"I don't care," Abel whispered, stroking her soft hair, keeping her in the embrace. "I don't care, I just don't care," he repeated. "I'm sick of being alone, of not having you there with me," he spoke softly, fearing if he confessed all of this too loudly he might end up losing Lilith once more. The thought of losing her again was unbearable. "I can't lose you, I can't—"

A gentle finger was placed over his lips. Lilith smiled kindly up at him. "Can't? But, Abel, you have already lost me," her voice was kind, but the words lashed at him as a whip. He held to her, still unable to bring himself to release her, even knowing she was right. Tears silently slid down his cheeks. "It's time you moved on," she whispered.

Before she could continue, clapping sounded. "My, my, what a couple you two make," a cheery, but bitter voice froze Abel's heart. He didn't want to turn, but his body moved of its own accord. There, seated in a nook, was a person who made Abel feel as if he was staring into his mirror image, only darker, curler, and a whole hell of a lot more blood thirsty. The person continued to clap exaggeratedly, his blond hair messy, blue eyes, a few shades darker than Abel's, cold as he smiled at them. It was an empty smile which sent a chill straight through to Abel's bone. This was him, the person Abel hated more than any other, his older twin and the most evil of all evils.

"_Cain_," the name came out as snarl. Blood was filling Abel's mouth as anger filled him. His hands balled into fists as he glared at his brother, at _him_, the one who had taken his beloved from him. Abel snarled, his fangs coming over his lips.

"Ah, ah," Cain wagged a finger, "temper, temper, brother. You wouldn't want the terrans to see your true nature now would you?" Cain stood before he vanished, reappearing beside Abel. In a quick motion he wrapped his arm around Abel's shoulders. Abel stiffened. Whirling around, he tried to punch Cain, but missed as he brother danced away. "Come now is that anyway to treat the brother you killed?" laughed Cain.

"Go to hell," Abel growled, starting towards. "Better yet, let me help you get there."

"It's not real!" suddenly Abel was stopped by a soft hand wrapping around his wrist. "This isn't Cain, Abel, none of it is real. Ignore him and he will vanish, fall into this trap and it could very well be the end of you and the human you are trying to help." Abel hesitated, wanting nothing more than to attack Cain, but he wanted to listen to Lilith as well. If he turned and attacked Cain would Lilith then vanish? He would be ignoring the fact she was there. His heart ached. Slowly he turned away from his brother and back to Lilith.

"Abel, she is still being a negative influence. You're a god among all creatures of this world, yet you serve them," Cain sounded annoyed, his voice no longer cheery. "You were happy to have God in your title to the terrans, now you serve them. You're disgrace to the crusniks, 02." Abel continued to ignore his brother and instead looked at his beloved Lilith. "02, Abel!" Cain leapt forward, but Abel didn't react. Instead of a hand touching him, there was nothing. Abel knew Cain had gone.

"Abel," Lilith stood on the tips of her toes and touched his jaw lightly. "Now, you must let me go as well."

"No!" Abel took both of Lilith's hands in his. "I can't do that, Lilith," fear and love forced him to keep looking at her. His heart called for him to stay here, to be with her forever even if this were only an extremely real feeling dream. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't be alone in this world; he needed to be with her.

"You're not alone," Lilith gently pulled one of her hands from his and wiped away his tears. "I will always be with you, my love," she moved her hand, touching his chest, just over his heart, "in here." She smiled sadly at him. "Besides, there are those who wish to be your friend, those who are almost as lonely as you are. It's time you let others in, it's time you started to live again, my love. You can't keep running from your past and you can't keep everyone out. That girl, Caterina, she wishes to be your friend and she needs a friend. You will continue to live as the thrones that protects the winter rose, but even you can allow others to be your friend. Start to live again, Abel, this is all I ask."

"Lilith…" Abel felt as if she was asking for him to rip out his heart. Another scream sounded. "Lady Caterina?" he asked, looking at the floor. Indecision glued him in place.

"She needs you, Abel, you can still save her. I am already gone, but she needs you and all those who you will help in the future will need you as well. No human you have helped as ever forgotten the kindness you have shown them," Abel winced at Lilith's words, remembering the sandy haired boy he had saved but had turned on him the seconded the boy had discovered Abel was crusnik. "She isn't like that and you know this, Abel. Now go," she pushed him away from her even as another scream sounded. "Go and don't look back." He looked at her. "Go, Abel!" she shouted at him, her bracelets clanking as she pointed down the hall.

Lilith was dead. Slowly Abel turned away from her and started to walk down the hall. Lilith was dead; Lady Sforza was alive and needed to be dragged from this nightmare. "Lady Sforza!" He began to pick up speed. "I'm coming, Lady Sforza, just hold on." Abel had broken into a run. "Lady Sforza!" he shouted, determination replaced the hollowness left in him after his encounter with the past.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Okay, in _Divergent Path_ I was still debating about Azul and Aran's surname and only recently decided to make them start of the Fortuna family in the New Human Empire.**)**


	10. Chapter 9: Night of Terror, Part 2

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Chapter 9: Night Terror, Part 2: Friend?<p>

Pain lanced through the side of Caterina's head. Her mother pulled back, rising her hand to strike again. Caterina cringed away from her mother as the others surrounded her. She knew all of them, she'd watch them die the night she'd met Abel. Caterina backed away from them. They were dead. They were all dead. She'd seen them die. They kept chasing her. Someone grabbed her from behind.

"Stop, let me go!" Caterina's voice was raw from all the times she had screamed, trying to get out of this nightmare. Caterina thrust her foot downward, the heel slamming into the person's toe. They screamed in pain, their grip loosening around her. Pulling against their hold, Caterina managed to get out of the man's grasp. On unsteady legs she fought her way forward. She had to get out of here. Someone else leapt at her, blinding agony shot through her skull. She screamed, it clawed at her sore throat, but she couldn't stop screaming as she was pulled back to her feet.

"You're worthless," spat the butler, "to believe I gladly worked for you. You're a worthless child, how can you possibly think on changing this world." She winced, hot tears starting to burn her eyes. She blinked. There was no way she would cry, but his words hurt far more than any physical pain. He had believed in her, listened to her all the times she had spoken to him one trying to keep the people of Italy and the world safe. Now he was calling her worthless. Was all of it a lie?

"You're all alone in this world, girl," Caterina squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out her old teacher's voice. "You're a fool and an idiot who bought every lie told you." Strong hands gripped her as others clawed at her face, trying to force open her eyes. "Look at me, girl. Look at me!" he snarled, sounding more like a vampire than a human.

Another scream tore from Caterina's lips as their fingers drew blood. She could feel the warmth of it mixing with tears as she cried. There was no way out of this. She wanted to scream again, to continue fighting but she had no strength left in her body. "Liars," she whispered hoarsely. "You're lying!" she shouted, tears stinging the fresh wounds on her face.

"Lady Sforza!" a familiar strong voice called out to Caterina. She knew that voice, but how, how could he be here?

"Abel?" Caterina she whispered the name, frozen as she tried to listen over her captors. Was she just hearing things? It was impossible, he couldn't be here. Could he?

"I'm coming, Lady Sforza, just hold on." It was him. There was no mistaking his voice.

"Who the hell is that?" growled one of her captors, her former best friend. "Don't listen to him, Cat, he doesn't care about you. No one cares about you." He sneered leaning over her and helping the others restrain her as she started to struggle once more.

"Liar," Caterina glared at him before shouting as loudly as sore throat would allow, "Abel, I'm here!" He had to find her, he just had to. If he didn't come, then what? What if she was only imaging hearing his voice? Or if he was only looking for her to help these people harm her? No – it wasn't like Abel. There was no way. He was kind, he was good a person. Since meeting him she'd only seen his kindness towards others. "Abel!" she shouted again.

"Shut up!" snarled her mother, slapping her across the face. Why? Why were they acting like this?

"Lady Sforza!" Caterina smiled at how close Abel's voice was getting. He would be here soon. He just had to be here soon. Abel! She squeezed her eyes shot again, hot tears sliding down her face. Every part of her being screamed for release from this nightmare, there had to be away out.

"Destroy the stairs," ordered her mother. "That man doesn't care about you," her mother told her sweetly. "No one cares about you," she took hold of Caterina's face and forced her to look into her mother's face. Cold eyes looked back at her. This wasn't her mother, but she looked so much like her. How could she not be? "I never even cared for you," this woman smiled at Caterina. It wasn't her mother, Caterina's mother had loved her; she had! "You who were an illegitimate child of pope, you're disgrace to the Sforza family."

"You're wrong," that voice, "Lady Sforza isn't a disgrace and the real you would never had said such a thing." Caterina could only just see part of the silver haired man over eighteen feet below her. The railing made it difficult as did the dust which still clung to the air from the destroyed stairway.

Joy filled Caterina even as her mother released and turned towards the railing. "Abel!" Caterina shouted unable to believe her eyes. He had come. More than that, he was the same kind person she had bee traveling with for nearly a month. Her mother whipped around and – pain shot through the side of Catereina's face.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her," Abel shouted, anger lacing his voice, making him sound like his crusnik form.

Caterina's mother ignored Abel and looked at her instead. As one those around Caterina spoke, "You're worthless, you have no friends, you're completely alone in this world." Desperately Caterina looked towards Abel, seeking aid, for any way out.

"Don't listen to them!" Abel shouted, taking several steps back. "It's a lie, you're not worthless. You're the winter rose, remember? You're strong, Caterina, you're strong!" Caterina stared at him. Had he – he had. Abel had just called her by name with no title before it or anything. Taking a few more steps back, Abel looked away from her only briefly. His winter blue eyes studying the landing she was on, being held by the monsters who clamed to be her friends. What was he doing? Suddenly Abel raced forward and leapt, reaching out for her.

"Abel!" Caterina wrenched her wrist from several of her captors, twisting it painfully. She reached for him. "Abel!" his fingers were inches from hers. Suddenly a hand reached out and took hold of Abel, followed by another and another. Five people were dragging Abel down, forcing him away from her. Fangs glinted in the light, their dark hair shining with only one red head visible among them. They were vampires. Tears filled her eye once more, spilling down her cheeks as she fought to get to him. "Abel!" she shrieked.

"Caterina!" Abel's shout was drowned by the voices of the five vampires. "Liar," they hissed at Abel as one, "Traitor. You'll never reach that filthy terran."

Caterina's feet skidded on the ground as the group began to drag her away. "Abel!" she shouted, fear flickering in her heart. They were going to take her way. He wouldn't be able to help her soon. No, no – "Abel!"

"No!" Caterina's thoughts were echoed by a cry from Abel. "You can't have that one." Her eyes widened as she watched Abel bend. Suddenly those holding were blasted away as two massive, black wings burst from his back, ripping his shirt and coat. "Caterina!" he pushed off the ground, his wings spread wide before he flapped, causing the air to pulsate around her from the impact. Caterina was thrown back as the men who had held her released her and leapt towards Abel. Easily he evaded them, allowing them to fall to the ground below before whipping around in midair and kicking yet another assailant.

Slowly Caterina stood, her knees aching, but she hardly noticed the pain as she stared at the fallen angel Abel had become. Those who hadn't leapt at him, started towards Caterina, trying to get to her. She barely even registered the fact they had moved. Abel was before her in an insistent. His black wings suddenly wrapped around her in a protective barrier as he drew her to him. Slowly Caterina reached up, hesitating only a second before she touched the feathers of one wing. The feathers were hard to touch and warmth spread through her fingertips as she ran her hand down the long feather.

"A fallen angel," the words were choked as Caterina fought back tears. Even with him so close, even with him protecting her, she was still alone. Still friendless, there was no way she could ever have another friend or ever prove herself now.

"Caterina?" Slowly Caterina withdrew her hand unable to look at Abel. Not even he had wanted to be her friend, the only reason he was here was to work for a peaceful future. What did he care about her? "You're not alone, Caterina." There was a pause; he took a deep breath as if steeling himself. "I'm your friend." Turning, she looked up into his winter blue eyes. There was only sincerity and kindness there. "I'm your friend," he repeated. Not knowing why, only that she did it, Caterina hugged him. Tears slid down her face as she wept, holding to Abel as if he were the only support in the enter world. Slowly she felt his hand touch her head. It was a light, almost fearful touch. "You're not alone," he whispered. "There are people who still care for you, Caterina. Never forget this." Caterina squeezed her eyes shut, holding to him tightly.

xxx

When Caterina next opened her eyes a blurry ceiling swam before her eyes. Blinking several times, the ceiling slowly started to came into focus. As her surrounding began to make sense, her groggy mind began to interrupt sounds as well as sights. Muttered prayer was coming from her right. Slowly Caterina looked in that direction and saw Father Havel bent over her bed, hands clasped in prayer and eyes closed.

"Father?" the second Caterina asked this, Havel's eyes flew opened and he smiled gently at her.

"You're awake, thank God," Havel breathed, drawing his hand as he made a cross over his body. "How do you feel, my lady?" She looked at him, blinking slowly for several moments as she tried to catalog all which had happened. Slowly she became aware of two things. Something was pinching her temple and someone was stirring beside her.

As Caterina turned her head, sharp pain short through her skull, "Careful," she blinked. Abel was beside her. Wincing, he took something off his temple. "This might sting a little." Before she could speak, his warm hand touched her face. At once her heart skipped a beat. The next second she winced as another jab pain lanced through her skull. Abel pulled back his hand, a small piece of lost technology in his hand.

"What are those?" Caterina frowned as she slowly sat up. She watched as Abel turned and placed them in an old briefcase she knew hadn't been there before. Looking at Havel, she wandered if he knew what they were.

"Lost technology which allowed me to enter your dream world and pull you out of it," Abel slowly explained as he placed a device in the case beside the chips. She stared at him. He had really been there. It took her awhile to realize her gaze had slid to his back. There was no sign of the black wings she had seen when sleeping. Did this make the wings only part of the dream?

"Wait," a thought jumped into her Caterina's mind and she looked sharply at Abel. "Does this mean you really are…" she trailed off, unable to bring herself to ask if he was her friend.

"Yes," Abel smiled kindly at her, "I will be your friend if you want me to be." There was almost a nervousness in the way he said. It was if he was holding his breath, waiting for her to say something. As she looked into his face, her eyes locked on his eyes which now hidden behind the thick glasses. There was hope in his eyes. Her mind shot to when she had first tried to be his friend and how he had refused. There had been fear in him then.

"Yes, Abel," Caterina smiled softly at him, "we're friends."

"So your idea did work," Havel breathed a sigh of relief. "How do you both feel?" he asked looking from Caterina to Abel. Caterina could feel only happiness bubbling up in her and nothing else.

"Hungry," Abel replied. Caterina looked at him shocked. The same moment she saw Havel's expression she couldn't help it, she laughed softly one hand over her mouth. "What? You asked we felt, I was only being honest."

"You're always hungry," Caterina pointed out. "I can't see why with how much you eat at any meal." She looked at him almost sternly. Abel shifted, looking uncomfortable under her gaze. Finally she smiled at him and he laughed, smiling in return. The answer Abel had given had lightened the mood in the room drastically. She hadn't noticed until then just how much tension and fear there had been in the room. For the first time since he had started to try and act silly, Caterina was gratefully for it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Um, please do note this isn't how Caterina's friends and family really acted before they were killed. It is just part of Caterina's nightmare. Also in the part where Abel's wings come out, he isn't in crusnik form because this is a dream world. If he only wants the wings, then all he'll get is the wings. Are dreams amazing or what?**)**


	11. Chapter 10: Hours of Rest

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Chapter 10: Hours of Rest<p>

Soft breathing filled the small train compartment. Caterina watched Abel sleep. Still wearing his glasses, with sheets of paper on his lap, and a pen held loosely in his hand. It looked as if he had been trying to think before he ended up falling asleep. Over the past few weeks she'd watched him writing that letter every spare moment he had between guarding her and sleeping. At least she was assuming it was a letter seeing as he wasn't placing the information in that book of his.

As Caterina watched him, the memory of the night before surfaced. Why? Why had Abel tried so hard to rescue her from that nightmare? For that matter it didn't make sense he'd been trying to protect her since her family was killed. The more she tried to understand him and his motives the less she seemed able to get. He kept people at arm's length. It had taken her awhile just to become his friend.

Abel Nightroad, he worked for Caterina's father, but she knew so little about the man's history. She couldn't help but wonder how he had ended up helping humans in the first place. A crusnik, from what she could tell, was far more powerful than any vampire she'd ever seen. Why would someone so strong side with the humans in the first place? She couldn't understand this. Then there was the fact he had been there when her family was killed. She'd gathered he'd been there on her father's orders but it was still hard to believe he'd helped her for so long of a time.

If Abel was really over a hundred years old there was then the matter of why he wanted to help Caterina form this agency. From what she had gathered, he wanted peace between humans and vampires. He called both by their preferred name which was strange in and of itself. If he wasn't careful people might think he was from the empire if he kept calling vampires Methuselah. Very few people here, apart from the vampires themselves, called vampires Methuselah. Now Abel might be a vampire's vampire, but it would still draw attention to him and he didn't seem the type of person who liked attention.

Slowly Caterina looked at the letter. From where she sat she could just make out the upside-down name of who it was for. "Seth?" Caterina frowned, was Seth a crusnik like Abel or just a friend? Caterina wanted to find out, but she couldn't bring her to look further at the letter. It was Abel's and it was a private affair, she had no right to look into it.

The door to the compartment slid open then and Father Havel stepped in. "Still awake?" he looked at her. "You should follow Abel's example and try to get some rest even if he is supposed to be the one awake at the moment," Havel smiled and passed her a cup of warm tea.

"It's hard to sleep when you bring me tea," Caterina pointed out. She took a sip of the warm liquid, "Thank you, Father Havel." She settled back in her seat, sipping the tea as she watched Abel before glancing out the window. The vampires' moon had been growing smaller the further North West they traveled. She suspected it would be brighter and larger the closer to the empire they were.

"Wakeup," Caterina looked around to see Havel shake Abel. Slowly Abel opened his eyes a slit. Blinking, he pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Wha—"

"You're supposed to be guarding the duchess of Milan not catching up on lost sleep, Nightroad," Havel said before he sat down beside Caterina. "Honestly and you call yourself a guard."

Abel looked at Havel for several moments before he straightened. Gathering the letter, he folded it and returned it to an envelope before tucking it and the pen safely away. Caterina watched him as he turned his gaze towards the window and looked out across the sky. His winter blue gaze was locked on the vampires' moon. Every time they had been on the train or in a place where the moon could be seen, he watched it. Always there was that distant, sorrowful look on his features.

Taking a deep breath, Caterina plucked up her courage and asked, "Abel?"

"Hmm?" Abe looked at her, question in his wintery gaze. "Yes, umm, Caterina?" He spoke as if he was unused to calling her by her first name. It might take him awhile to not have to think about it, but at least he had stopped calling her Lady Caterina or Lady Sforza.

"Why did you try so hard to save me last night?" the question was nagging Caterina and just asking it eased some of the tension which had been knotting in her stomach. "I mean, not many people would have known what to do, how to do it, or even want to brave meeting the ghosts of their past just to save one person. So why did you?"

Abel looked at her for several long moments, the kind smile which had been on his features moments before replaced by a frown of worry and thought. "To put it simply, one day you will not only be my friend but my boss," he slowly started. "Besides I see my past every time I close my eyes so it was nothing in the end," the smile he gave her seemed somehow false and made her heart sink. He was dodging the question, worse he was lying to her.

"But I wasn't your friend then and even if what you say was true…" Caterina trailed off, looking at the ground as she thought on the events of the night before. "Those vampires, the ones who tried to stop you last night, I had never seen any of them before," she slowly said. "Abel," she looked at them, "were they like the images of my mother and those who died at the party? Were they the ghosts of your past?"

Abel glanced at Havel before looking at her and giving the slightest of nods. "They were, but not the one which delayed me the longest," he admitted an almost haunted look appearing on his features. "And they were Methuselah—"

Holding up her hand, Caterina said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Also you might want to stop calling vampires Methuselah," Havel put in from where he'd been watching them silently. Abel opened his mouth seeming ready to argue, "I can understand some of your reasons for calling them Methuselah, but while with the church you might want to get out of that habit. People might take you as the type of person who is working for the empire instead of the Vatican and His Holiness."

"Fine, I'll call them vampires from now on," Abel grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his seat. "I still dislike the term," he muttered under his breath. Turning his gaze back to the vampires' moon, Abel seemed unwilling to continue the conversation.

Silence fell over the compartment. Caterina sat their, tea still in hand, watching Abel. In the light of the compartment, his silvery hair seemed to have just a hint of blond in it. The hair fell around his face and over his shoulder, seeming almost tangled. Her gaze locked on his profile. It suddenly occurred to her how narrow and streamline his features were. His noise was long and pointed; his face seemed to have been constructed with the utmost care. Quickly Caterina looked at her tea, hiding the fact her face was turning red by taking a sip of it even though the liquid had gone cold. She shouldn't have been staring like that. It wasn't right. Though, she glanced at him, there was no denying the fact Abel was rather handsome. He was extremely handsome.

Before too long Caterina felt herself drifting off into an uneasy sleep. The last feeling she had was of someone taking the tea from her and laying a heavy, warm coat over it. The coat smelled of the crisp night, it was Abel's. She took a deep breath and allowed sleep to finally take her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Sorry updates are so slow. Okay, on one of the matters I pointed out in _Divergent Path_ or one of my other stories on how a lot of the women in _Trinity Blood_ are attracted to Abel. There could be a very real reason for this. Abel was made to be the "perfect" human which means physically and mentally he was more advanced even before the crusnik was fused to him. Which means a lot of women would be attracted to him. I also used something like this in a flashback in _Divergent Path_. Granted not every girl is attracted to him, but just pointing out why Noelle, Caterina, and Esther all have crushes on him.**)**


	12. Chapter 11: Trial in Lost Technology

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Chapter 11: Trial in Lost Technology<p>

Abel suppressed a shudder as he lifted his hand and moved aside the current. Londinium, why did they had to be here of all places? This was one city he could have done without visiting let alone going within a hundred miles of the Kingdom of Albion. Hell, in the past he would have rather destroyed the entire island than even think about it. Being here once more made him think only of the times he had returned to London, as it had once been called, and all the torment he had gone through in this city. If anyone approached him with a needle at this moment he wasn't sure he'd be able to maintain a control over the crusnik. It was taking most of his will to keep it at bay.

"Abel?" Abel jumped. Damn, he hadn't even heard Caterina leave her room. Turning, he managed a half hearted smile. "You look as if someone it about to attack you at any second," she observed, giving him a small, kind smile.

Turning his attention back to the window, Abel looked at the lights of the still familiar city. "It's been many years since I was last in Londinium," he admitted, "it must just be seeing how much this place has changed which has me on edge." It was a lie and he knew it, but right then he had no desire to ever tell anyone the truth. The memories were hard enough for him to deal with, there was no way he would be able to bring himself to share it with anyone else, except for perhaps Seth. His sister was the only one who had ever been treated the same as him and she was hundreds of miles away in an enemy nation.

Slowly Caterina crossed to the window and brushed aside the curtains. "It's a beautiful night," she smiled, looking up at the moons. Abel followed her gaze. As always his eyes locked on _The Ark_, blurred because of his glasses but just as wicked as always. Lilith – his heart ached at the memory of his beloved. The last time he'd been in Rome he hadn't had time to visit her and it only made him hurt all the more. "Why are you always looking at the vampires' moon?" Abel tore his gaze from the moon and nearly jumped. He'd almost forgotten Caterina was there.

"No reason really," Abel smiled at her, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess, I'm just thinking and my eyes wander to it," laughing, he looked out the window to the city. Lights bright and cheerful hid the evil this city once created, the monster which had returned after over nine hundred years of being away. Abel suppressed a shiver. Looking back at Caterina, he asked, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?" she countered, smiling at him. "Father Havel was kind enough to take watch for a bit for you to get some rest, Abel. You should do so," she scolded him. At this he couldn't help but smile. It was nice, having a friend again. After so many years of being alone, perhaps he'd finally put the past behind him and could move with his life. He would never be able to forget what he'd done, but he could at least help make a peaceful future.

"So I should," Abel smiled kindly at her, "and will, once you are back in your room asleep, Caterina. You're still growing and shouldn't skip sleeping, it's not healthy."

At this Caterina laughed, "That coming for you, Abel, is just ridicules. You didn't sleep for the first few weeks I knew you and now you're telling me to go to sleep." Slowly she turned her gaze to the window. "The truth is I can't seem to find sleep. I keep thinking about what happened the night I was poisoned. I don't think the Orden has given up on killing me just yet and it makes it all the harder to find sleep." There was a thin, black ribbon in her hand as she said this. "Abel, I honestly don't know what I would have done if you'd left once we arrived in Rome. I just feel I would have given up on the idea of a group devoted to peace long ago and…" she trailed off. In a soft voice she began again, "Promise me you will always be there, at my side, helping me create peace and helping humans, Abel."

Abel reached out, hesitating before he placed his hand on her slender shoulder. "Caterina, I promise I will serve this agency and you to the best of my ability. In the end I know you will succeed even without my help, it's who you are and who you will always be." She looked at him, "You're the type of person who will never give in no matter the odds or what happens. I'm not that kind of person. You're a good person and a good friend."

Caterina looked away from him, fiddling with the ribbon before she held it out to him. "Here, I got this for you," she looked at him, features straight and determination in her steely eyes. Abel looked from her eyes to the ribbon and back, now highly confused. "It's so you can tie back your hair," she admitted, making it sound more like a commander telling their subordinate mission details than anything else.

Slowly Abel took the ribbon and stared at it before he looked at Caterina and smiled. "Thank you, Caterina," he gave the slightest bow of his head; unable to fully grasp what had just happened. She returned the smile.

"No, it is I who should be thanking you, Abel," Caterina curtsied. "Thank you for being the one to save my life and the first to sign on to this agency." Still smiling, she straightened, "Good night, Abel," she started towards the door. Pausing just in the door, her hand resting on the frame, she looked back at him, "You're a good friend, Abel. I owe you far more than just a hair tie." She nodded to him before slipping from the room.

Abel watched the door for several long moments before his gaze slid to the ribbon. A gift? He'd never dreamed of receiving any gifts in his life. Sure back when he had ruled over the Methuselah had received some items from the people but most of it had been blood and that was more out of the thirst than anything else. This was the first time he had ever been given something and the person had truly wanted to give it to him. It was a foreign feeling.

"Thank you, Caterina," Abel smiled softly, closing his eyes. Slowly he pulled back his hair, tying it back with the ribbon. If he had enough money, he would buy another one to wear and keep this one with the butterfly his sister had given him before they parted all those years ago. He didn't want to lose it.

Sometime later:  
>A loud crash roused Abel. Blurrily he blinked open his eyes to see he'd fallen asleep at the window. His glasses were lopsided; it took him a moment to figure out why his hair wasn't falling into his face. He still wore the ribbon Caterina had given him. Another crash made Abel leap to his feet. That was the sound of a battle! Racing out of the room, he straightened his glasses, and stopped just in time to see Havel materialize out of nowhere. Abel yelped and leapt back in shock. Not only had the priest appeared out of nowhere but his hand was now bladed and covered in blood.<p>

"There you are," Havel said without turning, "you must have been out cold to not hear this." He knelt, his hand switching back to a normal one. It suddenly struck Abel Havel had several mechanical limbs. "Come look at this," Abel walked over to Havel and knelt down beside the priest. "What do you make of it?" he passed Abel a slip of paper.

"It looks like orders to kill Caterina," Abel said, looking over the top of his glasses at slip, stained red with mans' blood. "Do you think – do you think this man was sent to kill Caterina?" he asked, stammering slightly to cover the fact he still was half asleep. He already knew the answer of course. It was more than obvious that this man was from the Orden, but he needed to hear it from Havel. It was never a good idea to give away all the facts even to an alley.

"Of course," Havel rubbed the stubble on his chin before he continued looking through the man's pockets. "Look," he passed Abel another note, "can you make this one out?"

Abel frowned. "It's the location of the base!" he exclaimed before clapping his mouth shut, his hand over his mouth as he glanced towards Caterina's room. He could hear her moving around inside, showing she'd been awake since the start of the fight. Turning back to Havel, he said, "We're not going to let this go, are we? We have to check this out and see if the information is true or not, right?"

Already nodding, Havel said, "One of us will have to leave and check out this base." He stood, taking off his blood stained glove. "I could be in and out before they notice."

"Hmm," Abel also stood, not liking the idea of Havel being the one to go. "I don't like that idea," he admitted, "if you're not back before dawn it will look strange and bad for the Vatican. Out of the two of us I'm far more expendable."

"What?" the sound of Caterina's question made both men turn to her. "Neither of you are expendable," she told them sternly. Her eyes flickered between them, coming to rest on Abel.

"My lady," Havel placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head, "if it was a choice between our lives and yours both of us would gladly give our lives for yours. You are now the Duchess of Milan and soon to be a member of the Vatican, a full Sister. What Abel was merely saying was he would go to see if we would be safe from here on out."

Caterina glared at Havel, "I know what he was saying, Father Havel. I'm far from ignorant on matters like this, but I…" she seemed to lose face for a moment before straightening. "Abel, if you must be the one to go, then these my orders to you: discover if the base is real, the Orden's plans, and most importantly come back alive. Do you hear me, Abel?"

"Yes, ma'am," Abel straightened and gave her a salute. "I'll be back before dawn if possible, Caterina." He nodded to the two of them before leaving the room at a quick pace. He was uncertain how to feel about all of this. First Caterina had given this ribbon and now she was placing his life every close to the same level as hers. He'd had people sacrifice themselves for him in the past, but that had been different. Even though they had known what he was, the world back then had been different and he had been a ruler. Now, now he was a commoner and someone from nobility placed value on his life. It was an odd feeling, both warming and frightening at once. He knew Caterina had a crush on him, but he did not the reasons behind her emotions or her actions. The fact remained he was a crusnik and she human. There was also the matter, he still couldn't let go of Lilith's love for him and the fact that love had been ripped from him by his twin brother.

xxx

The dark halls before Abel were completely silent. If not for the cameras and the occasional guard he would have taken this place for abandoned. Abel moved silently through the halls, hiding every time he heard a guard coming his way. It took him well over an hour make it to where the computers were in this place. Slipping into the room, the man at the desk stood.

"What the hell? Who are you?" faster than the human could register Abel crossed the room and struck him on the back of his neck. The man pitched forward. Quickly Abel caught him and placed him gently on the floor. So far so good, his gaze traveled to the computer. He hadn't been aware these people still used computers. Then again if they had some knowledge of the ancient devices it would be the best place to store information they didn't want leaked to the public.

Straightening, Abel moved to the computer. "Let's see what you're hiding, Rosenkreuz Orden," he whispered to himself as he began to type quickly. It took Abel only a matter of moments to hack through the weak safeguards and gain full access to the system. "Weak, weak," he muttered, shaking his head. He'd had more of a challenge back on Mars and even greater challenges in his training pre-Mars.

Abel shoved aside the thoughts of the past and began to sift through the data on the machine. From what he could tell the Orden was broken up into several cells. This one was under the direct command of a man codenamed Shadow. Now if this man was the leader or not Abel could not tell. There were a few vague hints he might not be, but it was scattered and far too little to take seriously.

Before too long Abel came by what he was looking for, orders for Caterina's, Alessandro's, some guy named Francesco's, and the pope's deaths. He looked through the information on Caterina. They knew she was here and by the looks of it were going to make another move on her life during the Masquerade Ball the queen was going to throw. There was also a little information on Abel and Havel. He skimmed through this and paused. The words under his name made his heart rate quicken: "Crusnik, assume highly dangerous. Don't send any Methuselah to deal with him, will drain them of blood." They knew what a crusnik was, but how was this possible? To his knowledge only he and Seth still knew of the existence of the crusniks. How would this group get such knowledge? His eyes moved back up to the rest of the information the Orden had on him. There was little. All they seemed to know which was worrisome was the fact he was a crusnik.

"You there!" Abel whipped around to see several men and women had filed into the room and were now pointing their guns at him. Abel's hand shot to his gun. In quick section he drew it and fired several shots at the people, avoiding vitals as much as possible. Several gasped, stumbling back. It was enough of an opening. Racing past them, Abel tore out into the hall and bolted. He fired several shots over his shoulder, using hearing alone to target the enemy. Suddenly several more people appeared before him. He moved his gun, ready to fire on them.

Pain lanced through his neck. Snarling, he turned, ready to attack the man who'd just shot the tranquilizer at him. "I-impossible, that was enough to take down a horse!" shouted the man as Abel charged towards him. The man freaked, firing off three more tranquilizers. Abel stumbled, his body going numb. He used every last ounce of strength to try and remain on his feet. Another tranquilizer struck his neck. The world buckled, his eyes rolled; the ground flew up to greet him as darkness swam over his vision. Damn it, damn it all!

xxx

"Hey, son, can you hear me?" Abel groaned, his head pounding. Blurrily he opened his eyes. A face swam before his eyes. Blinking the features of a young man became clear to him. The man looked to be in his late twenties, his features that of an Albion nobleman. He had short brown hair which was slightly rumbled and aquamarine eyes which seemed to shine with curiosity. The eyes reminded Abel of a young scientist. Slowly Abel sat up; rubbing his temples to try to get rid of this damned headache, "How are you feeling?" asked the young man.

"Like the day after a party," Abel confessed, looking around at the dingy metal walls, blurred by his glasses. "Where are we?"

"Some old base or another," replied the young man, shrugging. "As for you, I wouldn't try moving. They hit you with more than enough tranquilizers to knock out a rampaging, bull elephant. I'm amazed you were able to even awaken."

Abel ignored this and stood, nearly falling once more, but it was more out of a combination of the tranquilizers and his glasses than just the tranquilizers. Once he had gained his balance he held out his hand to the young man, "I'm Abel Nightroad."

The man blinked at Abel, frowning with shock in his eyes. Then he smiled as he too stood and took Abel's hand, "Professor William Walter Wordsworth. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nightroad." William released Abel's hand, "Though my title rings a bit hallow at the moment with the only teaching position I have is with one comatose student." He gave Abel a warm smile, "I must admit I'm a bit curious to why it took so many tranquilizers to knock you out and what you are doing here."

"I'm here because the young noble I'm charged with protecting is being targeted by the Rosenkreuz," Abel replied, choosing his words carefully. He might like this man, but first impressions could sometimes be misleading.

"Ah, so you're one of the guards the Vatican sent with the Duchess of Milan," William nodded.

Abel gaped, "How do you know she's here?" Abel demanded, completely caught off guard by this young man. "It's not like the Vatican announced she'd be coming to Londinium or anything like that!"

"Hmm?" William looked at Abel for several long moments. "No, it's not common knowledge, but I overheard some of these… Rosenkreuz, as you called them, talking about the Duchess of Milan being here and that they had caught one of her guards. I assumed you were one of her guards when I saw the cross you're wearing." William nodded at the cross Abel still wore. "Not many people go around wearing crosses like that unless they are a member of the Vatican."

"Oh," Abel rubbed his head, feeling rather awkward. Either he was getting better at acting like a fool or he was still affected by the tranquilizers. "Umm, why are you here then?" Abel asked, trying to change the subject.

"Why? It's simple, I was looking for an old _colleague_ of mine," the way William said this lead Abel to believe he wasn't talking about a good friend of his, but someone he was hunting down for revenge. "I seemed to have slipped up and wound up caught just as you did, though they only used one tranquilizer on me instead of five." The more Abel spoke with this man, the more he liked him. William wasn't like other scientists Abel had met when he was a child. This man was more human in many ways than any UN scientist had been. There was also something about this man which told Abel he wouldn't be a pushover in a fight. Perhaps, if William was willing, he would be able to join Caterina's cause like Havel and Abel had. It was worth looking into at the very least.

Abel looked at the man before him before he started to ask, "Hey, William—" a noise outside their cell cut Abel off. Reflexively he turned his ears towards the door.

"What's wrong?" William asked, a frown creasing his features.

"Shush," Abel hushed him, listening harder. There were about four guards stopped outside the door. They spoke in muffled tones thanks to the door, but Abel could make out some of what they were saying. There was something about getting a blood sample from Abel. Abel stiffened. "There are four guards outside," Abel said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He was in Londinium and they were going to stick more needles in him. Even the thought of this prospect made his heart rate quicken.

Before Abel could continue or William reply, the doors opened and four men entered. Abel took a step back, eyes locked on the needle to the man had, he didn't even care the number of people were correct. All his attention was on the needle. "All right, Crusnik, stay still and this will only hurt a little," sneered one of the men.

The crusniks' mind shot forth before Abel even had a chance to gather a defense against it. "Nano-machine crusnik 02 release of restrictions to forty percent," the ritual words had a chilling note to them. At once Abel felt the tie loose as his hair began to break free. Fangs started to grow, filling his mouth with the familiar metallic taste of blood and his nails began to elongate.

"Get him, now, before he changes completely!" shouted one of the men.

"Activate," they reached out taking hold the human who at leapt at them. Abel struggled to get back in control, shoving aside the crusniks mind. "William, get to the door," he shouted to the man before he tossed the human he held. He flew back, slamming into his companions. All four of them struck the ground. Quickly Abel took hold of the fallen ribbon before grabbing the man's keys and following William out into the hall. As he shut the door behind him, Abel felt his hair fall back, and the fangs and nails recede. Quickly he locked door.

"Crusnik?" Abel looked at William, sharply, heart bounding. He'd seen, would he react like the boy had or like Caterina? Abel just stood there, waiting for either the anger or calm acceptances. Neither came, instead there was bright curiosity, "Interesting," William looked at Abel, his hand on his chin. "You, my friend, seem to be far more powerful than even a vampire."

Humans only seemed to get stranger over the centuries. First one refused to run from Abel and now one found him interesting, what the hell was wrong with these people? "You humans are really strange," Abel muttered as he started off down the hall. "Come on," he said louder, "let's figure a way out of here."

"Ah, hold on," Abel stopped and looked over his shoulder to see William had managed to unlock a door into another room. "Catch!" reflexively Abel reached up and caught the item William had thrown. "I'm assuming that's your gun," William shot Abel a small smile before walking over to him. A cane was now in one hand and a pipe in the other.

"T-thanks," Abel hadn't even thought about retrieving his gun. He replaced it in the holster on his belt before reaching back and tying up his hair. Soon the two of them started off together. Abel kept glancing at William, trying to get used to the fact that now two people had seen his crusnik form and neither of them seemed remotely scared by him. Granted one was just a curious scientist and the other was a young girl, but still it gave Abel hope that a peaceful future wasn't impossible. The more people he met the more his hope grew.

Silence stretched on between them, only broken when Abel warned William there was a portal heading their way and they ducked out of sight to avoid another fight. Finally they arrived at a door locked by a computer. William walked up to the computer. With the pipe between his teeth, he began to type. Abel shifted, feeling rather useless. This was normally what he did, but William seemed to know what he was doing so Abel decided to leave well enough alone.

"What's this?" Abel turned to the computer at the sound of William's voice. "'Security clearance of A or above required to access requested systems.' I don't see any Rosenkreuz members around, do you?" William asked, looking at Abel, but Abel wasn't looking at him. He was inspecting the door. "Abel?"

"This door hasn't been used in nearly nine hundred years," Abel said softly, running his fingers over the grimy door. "If I had to guess that computer is left over from Armageddon and the Rosenkreuz have been trying to activate it. I don't see why. If I'm correct no one should know of…" Abel trailed off, glancing at William before looking at the door again, "There is a way out this way and we won't run into any Orden members. Let me look at the computer." He moved over to William.

"Have you ever used one before?" asked William, looking at Abel strictly. "They're not simple devices."

Abel shrugged, "Just let me give it a try, William," he smiled at the young man before him. William hesitated before he stepped aside. Abel took his place at the computer. It took him only matter of seconds to realize it was voice activated for the access to the system controls. "Voice input to master program," the computer whirled fully to life at once, responding to the sound of Abel's voice. "Switch to system administrator mode."

"Abel, what—?" Abel held up a hand cutting William off.

"Affirmative," a female voice replied over the computer. "Previous request to open security doors requires authorization of Special Class A or higher. Please state your authorization."

"My authorization is," Abel hesitated glancing at William before he continued, "UNASF Lieutenant-Colonel Abel Nightroad." The last time Abel had been out of the tomb he had managed to write in his chosen last name along with his real last name. "Red Mars Project Manager, security division. Authorization UNASF94-RMOC-666-09AK," Abel finished.

"Recognized," the computer replied, "Welcome, Lieutenant-Colonel, awaiting further command."

"Open Gate C and A," Abel replied without pause. "Allow two bio signatures to pass through Gate C before closing."

"Confirmed," the doors screeched as they began to open, rust and grim falling to the ground below, "will that be all?"

"Yes," Abel turned to William who just stared at him, "come on," Abel took the lead, heading through the doors into what remained of the old base here. If memory served this base had been a decoy for the one placed under Londinium. If the Orden was searching into the past it was only natural they chose to look here, but the real base was hidden deep underground where not even an atom bomb could get to it.

"Where did you learn that spell?" William's question made Abel jump and trip over a piece of fallen ceiling. Wincing, Abel muttered a few curses in a forgotten language. William held out his hand to Abel through the darkness of the hall. Gratefully Abel took it.

"Spell?" asked Abel, brushing off his white coat before starting off once more. Was that what they called command codes now? It must have been. "It was given to me as a child," he confessed, seeing no harm in telling William this. It was unlikely anyone would guess Abel's real age as it was. So it really didn't matter if William knew this little bit.

"Ah, I see," William fell silent then, for which Abel was grateful. The last matter Abel wanted to revisit was his past. It was hard enough being in a UN base outside of Londinium as it was.

By the time the two of them managed to make it out of the base, the sun sinking below the horizon. It was safe to say Abel had missed being back by dawn like he'd promised Caterina he would be.

"Freeze!" the sound of men pointing guns at them made Abel sigh heavily. Why was it never easy? For once he wished escaping was, it would make for a nice change. Abel glanced at the Professor to see the young man had his pipe in his mouth, one hand on top of his cane while the other gripping it. He must have had a sword hidden in the cane. William nodded to Abel. Quickly Abel drew his gun and fired on the first group of people. The bullets struck their arms and legs, once more Abel avoided killing them. If need be he could, but right then he would rather not kill them.

Abel raced alongside William as the man drew a sword and slashed through the first enemy. Suddenly Abel's gun clicked. He knew he wasn't out of bullets. The old piece of junk had stopped working. Tossing it aside, Abel dived for the fallen gun of an enemy. The second he touched the weapon, he heard William's cry of pain. Damn! Abel leapt to his feet, firing the shot gun on those who had surrounded his wounded companion.

"Can you stand?" Abel asked once he was beside William. It looked as if a bullet had grazed William's ankle. It was a painful wound, but not deadly. There was a chance he would be slowed when walking. Without waiting for a reply Abel grabbed hold of William's arm and pulled the man to his feet before slinging his arm around Abel's shoulders.

"There's an exit that way," William gasped, gesturing his sword to their right. Abel looked at him in question. William managed a weak smile around his pipe, "My student just sent the message over the radio. We should be safe once out there." Abel nodded. He knew nothing of William's student, but they only had their lives to lose here.

Quickly Abel fired on the few remaining from the Orden as he retreated away from the base with William. Once clear of the gates moved them a little ways off before he tossed aside the gun to one side. "We'll stop here from now," Abel helped William sit down. "Once you think you'll be able to stand again, we'll head off." William nodded, wincing in pain. Abel managed for find some bandages he had on him and bound the wound. The white of William's sock was almost red from amount of blood he'd lost. Abel found himself holding his breath as he worked. The smell of terran blood was almost rancid to him, but he was grateful for once this man wasn't a Methuselah.

Once William's wound was bound Abel picked back up the shot gun and sat down beside the professor. Slowly he lifted his gaze towards the stars and the moon, pushing his glasses back into place as he did so. Lilith, Abel closed his eyes, touching the cross he wore, soon peace would come. One day her vision would be a reality and Abel would see to it that it was with the help of the winter roses found along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>No Abel isn't materialistic not one bit. Yes, and so enters the Professor. Also, the fact that William sees Abel's crusnik form is important in the chapter after next. By the looks of it this book will only be 25 chapters excluding the prologue and epilogue. It might end up being considered a novella, but it also might not be. It will go right past Christmas in the book's timeline so it should be interesting to see how the story unfolds, right?**)**


	13. Chapter 12: 01's Return

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose

Chapter 12: 01's Return

The soft sound of dripping water was muffled by the water all around Cain. He was completely submerged, listening to only the sounds of the water around him and the crusnik. Slowly Cain lifted his head; the water pulling down his long, blond hair as it emerged, sending ripples across the surface. Someone was outside of his chamber, Isaak no doubt. Moving through the water to the edge Cain emerged fully and wrapped a towel around himself. He listened harder, yes, he nodded to himself. It had to be Isaak; no one else would be foolish enough to enter his chambers. Slowly Cain crossed to where his clothes had been laid out for him. The white coat looked almost exactly like the one he used to wear before his siblings had thrown him from _The Ark_. It was pure white with the rim of it a blood red. The rest of the outfit was a black shirt, black paints, and well-polished, black shoes. Before too long he was fully clothed and he left the chamber.

"Isaak," Cain greeted the tall man standing at the computer controls. The man's long black hair fell past his waist and he wore the black uniform rimmed with white and the red armband of a member of the Rosenkreuz Orden.

"Morning, Mien Herr," Isaac turned to him, placed one hand over his heart, and bowed to Cain. "There is a drink prepared for you, Mein Herr," he said, gesturing to the glass of wine mixed with restorative and Methuselah blood on the nearby table. A chair was placed beside the table. Cain crossed the room to the chair, smiling as he sat down. He didn't touch the glass. There was something Isaak wanted to tell him. "Shadow just sent in his latest report. It seems he thinks he has the Duchess of Milan cornered this time for certain," there was little emotion in Isaak's voice as he said this.

"I could care less what the rest of the Orden does," Cain shrugged, still smiling. "All I care about is recovering and the other two," his voice turned hard at the mention of 02 and 03. "Now," Cain closed his eyes, voice cheery almost singsong, "if there is nothing else, Isaak, finish your task and I will return to my regeneration."

"There is one other matter, Mein Herr," Isaak turned back to the controls and activated them.

A video came to life on the screen before Cain. It showed a room with a terran in it. A few moments later another, far more familiar figure was dragged into the room. Familiar silvery hair met Cain's eyes, but the hair was now pulled back and he wore glasses. Odd in and of itself, no crusnik needed glasses. As Cain watched, the figure was placed on the ground and the other man moved to help him. Soon the unmistakable form of Abel stirred. He spoke with the terran for several long moments acting as if this was normal. There was no hatred; no longing to kill, nothing even remotely familiar about Abel, even the way he spoke was lighter, more joking. Cain's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward. The crusnik whispered to him, telling him something they disliked had happened to 02. Cain agreed whole heartedly. Removing the negative element only seemed to have made matters worse. Instead of killing the terrans or blaming them, and helping Cain destroy the world, 02 was now working with the terrans. Worse still, he wore her cross. Cain's grip tightened on the arm rest, his fingers tearing easily into the cloth. 02, how could he still have feelings for _her_? It had been over eight hundred years and still he held to _her_ as if it was the only matter keeping him sane. No, no, this wasn't it. There was, yes, far more than this.

As Cain watched, several of the people entered and started towards Abel, aiming to take his blood. For second it appeared as if he lost control of the crusnik, but he managed to get in control the next moment and escaped out into the hall with terran.

"Rewind and freeze on the crusnik," Cain ordered Isaak. The man obeyed. "Enhance," soon Cain was looking right into the features of his twin brother.

"It seems another crusnik is on the move, Mein Herr," Isaak said pointedly. "Would you like to collect his nano-machines?"

Cain lifted his hand. "No, no," he half grinned, half laughed, "let's see what 02 is up to before we do anything," his slightly darker blue eyes flashed with joy and malice. "02 always had a bad temper; I wish to discover what it is about these terrans which makes him help them. Have a group follow him and order Shadow to not lay a hand on the silver haired man. If he is so much as harmed Shadow and his men will be punished."

"Yes, Mein Herr," Isaak bowed and left the room.

Cain settled back in his seat and lifted the glass. Smiling, he took a sip of the liquid. It seemed 02 had a reason for being away from 04's tomb and the remainder of 04's nano-machines. If it wasn't for the fact 04's tomb was deep inside of Rome Cain would have been able to retrieve the last forty percent of the nano-machines. He took another sip of the liquid. Though, even if he couldn't retrieve it, there was a chance his plan would be played out for him. If 02 remained angry towards Cain for killing 04, there was a chance he would place himself before Cain before too long, try everything he could to stop Cain. Their dream of destroying the world would still be achieved even if 02 was now trying to follow 04's dream instead of his own. Such a shame, it really was such a shame. 02 had hated terrans since they were children. That hatred was one of the reasons Cain had loved his brother. Now his brother was no longer the same, he'd changed and 04 was to blame for that change.

"Well, 02, it has been awhile, hasn't it?" Cain smiled at the paused recording of Abel. "I do so hope we will be reunited soon, 02, it's just no fun without your temper to help destroy the world with," he laughed cheerily as he lifted his glass to Abel, "to our eventual reunion." He downed the rest of the concoction before throwing back his head and laughing. Oh, it would be just great to see 02 again, perhaps then they would be able to convince 02 to come over to their side once more. Together, they'd destroy this world, the world which had created them, then thrown away as if they were nothing more than pits of trash. They who were gods on this earth, this world didn't deserve to go on. He grinned, licking the little of the concoction from his lips. "Soon, 02, our revenge will be at hand, very soon, Abel." He titled his head, eyes shining as he grinned at Abel.

**(Author's Note: **Yes, Cain does appear in this story, but never to Abel's face. Also as explanation on Shadow as well Cain and Isaak, in the notes I found online it says Cain and Isaak took control of the Rosenkreuz sometime between the yeas 3042 and 3047 because they meet a six year old Dietrich in the year 3047 and it stated they were already in control of the Rosenkreuz by that time.**)**


	14. Chapter 13: Then there were Four

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Chapter 13: Then there were Four<p>

Abel tore his gaze from the starry night and looked at William. The night was a little nippy seeing as it was middle of fall. "We should head out, if you're able to stand," Abel suggested. He wasn't cold, but the temperature was just down there for humans.

"Yes, I think I can," William nodded and stood.

"There you are!" an angered voice made Abel leap to his feet and turn. What he saw nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"What the!" Abel exclaimed, falling back and starting at the ghostly figure before them. In the night she seemed to glow softly. Her clothes that of an initiate sister of the church, blue rimmed with white. She even wore a cross, but this didn't change the fact she was ghost. "Are you – are you a…"

"Hologram," the nun sniffed as she folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sure the professor here already told you I'm in a coma, so how else did you think he was able to teach me?" She looked at him with blue eyes. "You know you're rather jumpy for one of your height," she observed.

Grumbling, Abel stood and managed to smile at her. "Yes, well you see, I thought you were a ghost there for a second, miss," he replied sheepishly. Well, it was safe to say he had the fool act down enough he was actually starting to act like one subconsciously or he was just on edge for them day's events.

"It's Sister Kate Scott," Kate looked at him sternly, seeming rather unimpressed with him. Good, he didn't want to draw attention. At least he might go unnoticed if people were unimpressed with him. Who knew, he might even start to get attention by being beaten one day. Wait, why the hell was he hoping for that? Abel was about to introduce himself when he noticed Kate was speaking with William. "We should get you to a hospital, Professor," she said, looking William's bloodied leg. Abel looked at her for a moment debating if he should be hurt by her rudeness or just ignore it. Shrugging, he decided to ignore it.

"Well, William, it looks like you're in good hands," Abel clapped William on the shoulder, smiling at the two of them. "I'll be off then," Abel dropped the shot gun and made to start off towards the hotel, but he paused and looked over his shoulder at the two of them. William seemed caught between listening to Kate and following Abel.

Sighing, Abel continued to walk. It didn't matter in the long run. He was just there, a stranger, someone people would pass up as odd or just not there. Now he was beginning to see why Cain had been in everyone's face all the time. It was the only way he had been able to get attention. Well, Abel didn't want attention and he sure as hell didn't want to be his brother.

"Abel, wait!" Abel stopped and turned just in time to see William, limping after him an annoyed hologram in toe. "You said you were here with the Duchess of Milan," he said as he caught up with Abel. Abel nodded, trying to see what the man was getting at. "Well, perhaps Sister Kate and I could be of some assistance to your group. We know our way around Londinium as well as many of the people here."

Abel was about to agree with them coming when Kate shouted, "You want to go with this idiot, are you serious, Professor Wordsworth?" Idiot? She'd just seriously called him an idiot. Abel was ready to argue this with her, but stopped, realizing he was being foolish. The nine hundred year old who over reacted to being called an idiot, ha, what a joke he was!

"I think Lady Sforza would be more than happy to have more help," Abel replied, doing his best to ignore Kate. Humans, who could figure them, or maybe it was just women he had troubles with. Abel started off once more, setting a slow pace so the wounded professor would be able to keep up. It took them nearly two hours to reach the hotel Caterina was staying at. When Abel entered the rooms he found himself facing Havel. The man looked ready to attack both Abel and those with him. "Wait, Havel, their good," Abel said hurriedly, not wanting blood to be spilt over the fact he had just brought back two people, one of which was a ghost.

Havel straightened, his hand returning to normal, but his eyes were watchful. William limped forward, not seeming bothered Havel had been about to cut off his head. Smiling around his pipe, he extended his hand in greeting to Havel, "I'm William Walter Wordsworth a former professor at the University of Londinium."

Havel took the professor's hand, introducing himself to the man, "Father Vaclav Havel." Looking around William, Havel said, "Oh, and Abel, you might want to speak with Lady Sforza."

Before Abel could respond two things occurred. One Caterina appeared in the door to her room and two Kate was before Havel, exclaiming happily on how much she'd heard about him. Looking between annoyed and confused, Caterina crossed the room to Abel, "You're late," she jabbed her finger at him, one hand on her hip as she looked at him sternly. It almost reminded Abel of a mother chiding her child who was way past curfew. "Not only are you late, Abel, but you bring back two strangers. What if they were part of the Orden?"

"Then the Orden are really strange," Abel said, smiling. "I seriously doubt they're part of the Orden, Caterina, they're really not the type of people…" he trailed off at the sweetly creepy smile Caterina was giving. He shivered. This girl was getting scarier and scarier by the day. Soon he'd be far more scared of her than any human and that was saying something.

"Well, even still, you have no right to be nearly a day late," Caterina glared up at him. "Do you have any idea how worried you can make people? You've never been late before. Don't you ever do so again!"

"I, well – I," Abel stammered, feeling rather cornered by the way Caterina was acting. It was strange being chewed out by someone so young. Even still the girl had away to make him feel small. "Well, you see I managed to get the information we needed, but I was, umm, sort of captured along the way," Abel tried to explain.

"Really?" Caterina cocked an eyebrow, skeptically looking up at him. Well, this seemed rather one sided. At this rate he was more likely to convince the empire to enter a peace agreement with the Vatican than have any hope of convincing Caterina of the fact he had been captured.

"Really," William said on behalf of Abel's defense. "It took five tranquilizers to capture him, my lady," he explained. "They didn't have an easy time of it either, mark my words. I also assure you neither I nor my student are members of this Orden you speak of. In fact if Abel hadn't come along when he did, I would be awaiting execution or having my blood drunk by now. It's safe to say I owe him my life."

Kate glared at Abel, but didn't speak on this matter. "Why'd you bring them back?" Havel asked.

"Well, about that…" Abel trailed off not really sure how to put this. Abel was suddenly distracted by the fact all through this conversation and the last he hadn't heard the crusnik at all. Surely acting like an idiot would have made the whispering worse. Perhaps it wasn't the fact he was acting like an idiot, but the fact he hadn't been paying attention to the crusnik so it had decided to shut up… finally.

While Abel was pondering this Caterina had been speaking with William and Kate about what they were planning and the agency she envisioned. By the end of there talk Kate looked ready to jump on the bandwagon while Professor Wordsworth chewed thoughtfully on the steam of his pipe. Finally he smiled and shrugged, "I see no reason not to join. Besides it looks as if you are now in need of a teacher after what you described happening back in Milan. I would be more than happy to teach both you and Sister Kate."

At once Caterina brightened, but she didn't exclaim or shout. Instead she straightened her features and bowed her head to William, "Thank you, Professor Wordsworth."

"Now, Abel," William turned his gaze on Abel.

"Eh?" Abel looked back at him, highly confused to why he was being dragged back into the conversation. Last he'd checked they'd been discussing Caterina needing a teacher or had he missed something?

"You said you managed to get some information on the Orden before you were captured," William explained. "Perhaps you would care to enlighten the rest of us on what you discovered." Oh, that was what he was getting at.

"It seems the person targeting Caterina is someone codenamed Shadow and he might be the main leader of the Orden. He's planning on targeting Caterina at least once more while we are here," Abel slowly explained. "I wasn't able to gather more information before I was discovered, but…" he shrugged, trying to say without words, "What can you do?"

"At least we now know some about who is targeting me," Caterina pointed out. "It's better than what little we knew before. Besides I'm sure you didn't mean to get captured, Abel, and it did work out in our favor," she smiled at the two newest members of the one day will happen agency. "Now, I think all of us could do with some rest," Caterina turned, looking ready to head off to bed.

"I'll take over guard duty," Abel offered. Havel had been up straight for a day by now. Caterina glanced at Havel who smiled kindly at Abel. "You've been up for a day straight," Abel explained. Vaclav might not be showing any signs of being tired but he would be by now. With a nod of gratitude Vaclav vanished into one of the rooms. Caterina paused, looking as if she wanted to say something. She smiled instead and nodded to both William and Abel before going into her room. "What about you?" Abel asked, not looking at William.

"Hmm," William cocked an eyebrow at Abel, "I think I'll stay up for a bit." He took a seat on the couch and leaned back, resting his cane beside him. Abel leaned back against the wall and watched the door. Kate had vanished some time ago. Several long moments passed before William asked, "How many know what you are?"

"What?" Abel looked at him sharply, cricking his neck. "Well, apart from you only Caterina has seen that form. Why?" Abel suddenly felt wary of the man. Too many times had he been betrayed by scientists, it would take a lot to convince him another apart from his sister or Lilith could be trusted. Besides, why would William even want to know about the crusnik form? Abel knew his other side was far darker than his more human one.

"Just curious," William shrugged. A long silence followed this. Abel returned his attention to the door. It was hard to think of anything to say to William. The man seemed nice enough, but there was the fact the man was a scientist and Abel didn't trust scientists.

Finally Abel sighed and asked, "What is your reason for joining up with Caterina?"

"Hmm," William smiled around his pipe. "Well, I was intrigued by what she is proposing. The girl seems to know what she's doing at the very least. I admit, I look forward to working with you and Vaclav as well as Lady Sforza. It will make for a nice change of pace as well the fact we will be working towards protecting humans." William suddenly frowned. "Are you human? The Methuselah don't consider themselves human, but you're not a Methuselah."

"I'm a crusnik," Abel replied slowly. "I've never really considered myself human even before I – well, many years ago. If you must know, I've considered Methuselah and your people all human for many years. I only see the difference of what is in the blood, the bacillus which makes the Methuselah what they are."

William was silent, looking at Abel thoughtfully. "You seem to know a lot about the Methuselah. Are the crusniks somehow related to them?"

"No," Abel replied tersely, remembering the horror when he and his sister had discovered the truth. The bacillus had been created as the crusniks' food. "The only matter remotely the same about a crusnik and Methus – vampire is the fact we both need blood to live, but other than that…" he trailed off shrugging. "As I said, I consider them as human as any of you, just with the bacillus in their system. A crusnik is…" Abel hesitated, "you know I really don't how to describe a crusnik other than don't be near me when they take over completely."

"They?" William had caught Abel's wording and Abel winced. Damn, he really needed to be more careful when he spoke of the crusnik and how they had a separate mind from his own, and very different viewpoints.

"Unimportant," Abel locked his gaze on the door, folding his arms across his chest into a more defensive posture.

Silence fell once more. Soon Abel heard the deep, even breathing which signaled the fact William had fallen asleep. Glancing at the couch, Abel smiled. Sure enough William had fallen asleep, the pipe having fallen from his mouth to his hand. It must have hit William suddenly and Abel couldn't blame the man for being so tired. He'd been through hell since before Abel had met him. Sleep would do him some good at the very least.

"Humans are an interesting lot," Abel said, speaking to no and yet someone at the same time. "I can see why you wanted to protect them, Lilith." He touched the cross, a sad smile on his features. "They might very well be the ones to instigate change in this world. You were right all along about them, my love," he whispered the last part, his eyes closed as a tear silently slid down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Yes Caterina managed to get William to join as well as Kate. We know have four of the six founding members. We're still missing Hague and Tres. I don't think either of them enter in this book, so I'm sorry about that, but I just don't want all the founding members to appear the same year and in the history Tres isn't taken by Caterina until near the founding of the AX.

Also a note on the aging part of this William brings up, it was not in the actual notes but an idea I had while writing this which would explain why Methuselah die at 300 max and crusniks had continued to live through the centuries.**)**


	15. Chapter 14: Masquerade, Part 1

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Chapter 14: Masquerade, Part 1: From Memory<p>

The next night:  
>Caterina stared up at the ceiling in the bedroom. Even this late, she could hear Abel, William, and Havel speaking. Abel was telling them more on what he'd found at the base, seeming concerned about staying in Londinium for too long. There was something about a party which would be thrown being a trap for Caterina.<p>

Rolling over onto her side, Caterina watched the door. Part of her felt completely useless at the moment, but another part of her knew she wasn't useless. In the end she had decided to start up this agency because of Abel, but he hadn't seemed to have thought about it before now. She smiled. Without meeting Abel she would have been dead by now and the idea of this agency would never have come to her. Slowly Caterina closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A knock caused Caterina's eyes to fly open. "Caterina?" the timid voice of Abel came in through the door. Blinking fatigue from her eyes, Caterina sat up and looked around the room. Rays of the early morning sun flittered in through the window. "There's a letter which arrived for you," Abel informed her through the door, seeming to hear her get up and start to dress. Caterina threw on a casual dress, tied back her hair, and slipped into her shoes before she moved to the door and opened it.

Abel had moved back to a position close to the main door, his winter blue gaze locked on the door. William was chewing on the steam of his pipe as he read the newspaper. Havel stood close to the door, his eyes tracking her as she moved into the room.

"You said there was a letter for me," Caterina looked at Abel. He turned to her and held out an envelope. There was a small, kind smile on his face. His thick glasses made it almost impossible to see the worry in his eyes. "Thanks," Caterina took the envelope and noted the royal seal on it. Opening the letter, she blinked in shock at the invitation to a masquerade ball the queen was throwing. She looked up at the others. "It's an invite to a Masquerade the queen is hosting," she informed the three men.

William nodded, not seeming shocked by this news while Abel shifted an uneasy look on his features. Glancing at the others, Havel walked over to Caterina. "It might be wise not to go, my lady," he looked at her calmly, but even still there was worry in his eyes.

"Considering the Orden is planning on targeting you at this ball, I agree," William nodded.

At once Caterina straightened. "I can't place my life on hold just because of the fact the Orden wants to kill me," she spoke lightly. "I'm going to go and that's that," as she said this, she saw a smile flicker across Abel's features but it was gone in the next instant. Why had he smiled at this? Wasn't Abel against her going as well?

"Even if I don't like the idea of you putting yourself in harm's way, Caterina," Abel began, his voice light, "you do have a point." She shivered, still trying to get used to the fact he was trying to act like a fool and an idiot when he really was the exact opposite of one. "If we lay low now, it will only tell the Orden I managed to breach their security and they will change their plans, but if she goes to the ball they won't know we did and it could be a chance to capture a member of the Orden." There was unease in his stance and a hint of a scowl which he hid by pushing up his glasses.

William and Havel looked at one another. There was a long pause before Havel sighed in defeat; "You can't go alone, my lady, but…" he trailed off, looking at William in question.

"Commonly someone of your rank would be escorted to the party," William slowly said a hint of approval in his voice even if it was also laced with worry. William looked at the other two men in the room, chewing thoughtfully on the pipe steam. "Hmm?" his eyes locked on Abel. "Out of all of us here, Abel is the youngest," Caterina glanced at Abel who looked as if he was about to laugh at this, but he restrained himself. "I don't think you arriving with me or Havel, both of us who are over ten years older than you, would go over well." He looked at Abel, "You're about twenty, Abel?"

"You could say that," Abel slowly said, sounding as if he was being backed into a corner.

"I would be happy to have you escort me, Abel," Caterina looked at him, meaning her smile to be soft and kind, but this only made Abel more on edge.

"I've never been to a masquerade," Abel spoke softly, "or formal balls or dances, only ever holiday celebrations." There was an odd look in his eyes, almost haunted as if thinking of a dance was making him relive a terrible memory. Also she wasn't so sure he was actually telling the truth here. The way he wasn't looking at any of them helped to sell the fact he was lying. Why was he? Abel wasn't exactly the easiest person to understand and he was normally highly mysterious, but why hide the truth about being to dances.

"Out of all of us, you are the youngest," William explained, "also you can pull off being a native easily. You speak the language here flawlessly without any accent, which is rare for someone from Italy or any foreign nation. If I didn't know any better I would have guessed you came from Albion originally." At William's words Abel stiffened, visibly paling. His reaction lasted for only a second and was gone so fast Caterina wasn't even sure she'd seen it.

Sighing, Abel slowly nodded and gave them a wary smile. "All right, I'll go," at his words Caterina suppressed a sigh of relief. Both Havel and William were good friends, but they weren't Abel.

Several days later:  
>Abel slipped on the lower jacket of the costume he had been given and looked into the mirror before him. The image was clear to him without his glasses on. He wore fine slick. The shirt was white with the lower coat a pale green. The thicker jacket which lay on the chair beside him was several shades darker. His hair was tied back with a green ribbon and he would be going without his glasses so as he could wear a white and green mask instead.<p>

Despite what Abel had told the others, he had been to formal balls several times in his life. At the time he had been one of the three rulers of the New Human Empire and it had been required of him. Now he was forced to return to the formal event. It wasn't so much he hated dancing, but who he had last danced with. His blue eyes clouded as the memory rushed forth.

The year 2219:  
>The old building felt bleak and dreary. His vision easily cut through the darkness. Stooped as he moved through a low passage, the only sound which greeted his ears was that of his heavy cape trailing on the ground. The soft clink of the armor was a harsh reminder they were still at war with the terrans. Abel paused, glancing over his shoulder as he had since leaving the palace. As usual he wasn't being followed. If it ever got out one of the three rulers was meeting with a so called traitor… he let that thought trail off as he continued on. Soon the passage widened and he was able to stand straight once more. He moved forward until he stepped out of the passage into an even darker space.<p>

"Lilith?" Abel whispered, looking around the dark room. The place was circular, reminding him of several places within Rome he'd once seen before the war had broken out between the empire and Vatican. He could just make out a dark shape. Suddenly a flame flickered into life. The light illuminating the face of the most beautiful woman Abel had ever known. Her skin was rich, tattoos covering her hands and moving up her arms. The light of the flame made her golden eyes shimmer and glitter, her long red hair pulled back by a golden piece. "Lilith," Abel smiled at her, "a little dramatic, don't you think?"

Lilith smiled softly at him. Turning, the cross she wore sparkling wickedly in the light of match, she slowly lifted her hand. The match passed over several candles. At once the room began to lighten. "Mind pulling the chandelier up?" Lilith pointed to a rope near him.

"If I must," Abel replied. Not taking his eyes off her, he took hold of the rope and began to pull. Slowly the chandelier began to move towards the ceiling. The light began to fill the space, hitting the walls. Lilith moved towards him. Placing her hands on the rope, she leaned into him as she helped him hoist the old chandelier. Together they tied off the rope. Lilith touched his hand softly. "What's with the need for a chandelier?" Abel asked, drawing her into an embrace. "We can both see in the dark after all."

"It's hard to dance in the darkness," Lilith wrapped hand around his, their fingers intertwining. She shifted in his arms until she was looking up into his eyes. Her hand moved up to his shoulder before she stood on the tips of her toes. Her lips softly touched his. Her hand moved down until she was touching the clasp of his cape. "Here you're not an emperor, you're not one of the three rulers of the Methuselah," she whispered, "you're Abel Nightlord, the boy I grew up with." Abel's hand touched hers, his other hand moving to her cross. "No titles here."

"Then we both shed our titles for the time we are together," Abel's voice was soft. Lilith touched her cross, looking hesitant for a moment. Abel unclasped his cape, the black, metal feathers clanking against the silver armor as he laid it over a chair and table.

"While we are together," she smiled as she removed the cross. "I think I can live with that," the cross was laid over his cape, the main part hanging over the edge beside the coat of arms of the Nightlords' and the empire. Empire and Vatican, two enemies side by side, were for one night together, old friends, new lovers, reunited in the peace the room brought.

Lilith turned on an old song before she pulled Abel into the certain of the room. If it was dancing she wanted, then he would gladly dance with her. Placing one hand on her waist, he felt hers on his arm as they took one another's other hand. As one they began to move, their movements perfectly in harmony. It felt as if they had become one, their hearts beating in accord. All which mattered was this moment and to be with her. The cape and cross lay forgotten.

Present day:  
>A knock jolted Abel back to the present. As his gaze came back into focus, he could see a single tear slid down his cheek. Oh, Lilith, how could Abel ever bring himself to go with another to dance, friend or otherwise? It would never be the same. His hand touched the cross he wore, her cross.<p>

"Abel?" Caterina's strong voice came through the door. Quickly Abel dried his face. It didn't matter, he was tasked with protecting Caterina and if that meant having to dance with the girl, then he would do so. Nothing could replace Lilith in his heart. Picking up the coat, he slipped it on before picking up the mask. Soon he slipped from the room to meet Caterina.

Caterina wore an elegant green and white dress which suited one of her standing. Her long hair was clasped so it was straight on the top of her hand before falling around her face and neck in tight curls. In her hand she held a mask of a more elegant design than the one Abel held.

"You'll have to leave your cross here, my friend," Abel turned his gaze on William. "It would be for the best people don't know you're from the Vatican." Slowly Abel touched the cross. William was right, but the truth of his words only made leaving the cross behind all the worse. It was the only piece of Lilith he carried with him, going to this dance without something of her with him felt as if he would be leaving behind his heart as well.

As if scared of breaking the cross, Abel slowly removed it and laid it gently on a nearby table. He turned to Caterina and offered her his arm, smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Are you ready, my lady?" he asked courteously.

A smile appeared on Caterina's face. Taking his arm, she said, "Yes." Abel escorted her out into the evening and towards the waiting carriage. His heart was hollow no matter how happy his expression and demeanor may have been. _Forgive me, my love_, the thought echoed in his mind as he helped Caterina into carriage, _forgive me_.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Of course I wrote this chapter while listening to _The Hobbit_ soundtrack…^^;

I have posted this one my profile page and well say it again: the characters I have listed as the two in the story are just the main two I use for point of view. This isn't foreshadowing a romance between them. Yes, Caterina does have a crush on Abel, but Abel just thinks of her as a good friend. In a few of my stories, such as the squeal the two main characters will later become romantically involved but it isn't until over half way through the book.**)**


	16. Chapter 15: Masquerade, Part 2

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Chapter 15: Masquerade, Part 2: The Dance<p>

Caterina watched Abel as they carriage moved through the streets towards the palace. He looked pale and uneasy but his eyes were open and he stared at the empty seat across from him. As she watched him Caterina couldn't help but wonder if he ever went when anywhere without a coat. She'd met him during the summer and he never seemed cold or too hot. Did he even feel a difference in temperature at all?

Seeming to notice her eyes on him, Abel looked at Caterina with concern in his eyes. "Something wrong, Caterina?" he asked the light tones of his voice feeling out of place without his glasses.

As Caterina looked back at him, she decided it was time to know why he acted like a fool when he really wasn't. "Can you tell me why you started to act like a fool after we arrived in Rome?" she asked, trying to word the question carefully.

Abel gave her a weak, almost sickly smile. "You're father, the pope, thought it would be for the best," Abel admitted. "With all that has happened in the past several months, I think I've started to agree with this idea."

"Then," Caterina began, "I ask you this, when we are alone can you act like yourself? Even if you're still yourself when you act as a fool, I wish for you to be who you were the night we first met." It wasn't fair of her father to order such a thing from Abel.

"You want me to act depressing?" Abel blinked, looking shocked by this. Finally he laughed softly, "I've never had someone ask that of me," his smile widened and Caterina couldn't help but to smile in return. His features suddenly straightened, returning to the sorrow filled expression he'd worn the night they had first met. "If it is what you wish, then I will do so, Caterina," there was no trace of the goof he'd been seconds ago in his features. She was staring into the face of the strong, almost commanding man she'd first met. Her small smile softened.

"You're act really was convincing," Caterina told him. "I thought you would be more likely to trip over your feet then shoot the enemy for a time there."

At this Abel gave her a sad smile. "There in lies the truth of it," he confessed before falling silent. He turned his gaze away from her. "Thank you, Caterina," he spoke softly, his voice barely audible over the sound of carriage. She looked at him in confusion, "You're the first human who I have met and hasn't run from me," he told her. Slowly he looked at her eyes filled with gratitude and friendship. "I just wanted to tell you how grateful I was to you for making me feel as if I truly have found a place I belong."

Caterina just looked at him. It sounded as if he was preparing to leave them before the agency had even started. "You know, you sound as if you're going to leave," she told him. "This isn't so, is it?"

At once his eyes widened in horror. "What? Of course not!" Abel sounded almost scared at the thought of leaving. "I was just wanting to thank you before I forgot to do so," he laughed, returning to the goof act as he rubbed the back of his head. Frowning, Caterina realized the carriage had come to a stop. They must have arrived. As if to verify this fact, Abel put on the mask before he opened the door and stepped out the carriage. Turning, he held out his hand to her. Quickly Caterina put on her mask before she stood. "My lady," the politeness of his voice felt both warming and frightening at the same time as she took his hand. She let Abel help out of the carriage while she thought on how he just sounded. The tone of his voice made her think she wasn't the first he'd ever escorted to a ball before. Who had he escorted before her and when?

Abel offered Caterina his arm. Unbidden, heat rose in her cheeks, making her grateful Abel was unable to see her face through the mask she wore. "Thank you," she said, to her own surprise her voice remained calm and steady. Taking his offered arm, Caterina allowed Abel to escort her into the palace.

"Ah, you must be the Duchess of Milan," one of the Albion nobles standing just in the hall said as way of greeting to Caterina. "You have my condolence on the loss of your mother," he said as he walked over to Caterina and Abel. Caterina felt more than saw Abel stiffen as the noble stopped before them. He had long blond hair and blues eyes. He looked every bit the part of a noble even through the blue and black mask he wore. "I'm certain you will become a strong noble yourself, my lady."

"I hope to be as noble as my mother was one day," Caterina replied politely. It was obvious something was off about this man; otherwise Abel wouldn't be so on edge. "I hope you enjoy the dance, my lord," she bowed her head before taking Abel's arm once more. The two of them moved off. Once she was certain the man was out of earshot she asked, "He was a vampire, wasn't he?"

"Yes, my lady," Abel replied quietly, "however, he was more than likely one who lives in Albion." Caterina looked at him in question before returning her gaze before her. "Back during the Human-Vampire War there were vampires who supported the humans and defected. A group of those vampires settled here, in Londinium. There were a few among them who were loyal to both sides, however, though in the end their allegiance was first and for most to Albion and its rulers. The house of Manchester was the leader of this group and I suspect they still are."

Caterina withheld the temptation to look at Abel as they entered the main party. It sounded as if Abel had actually been there, but the Human-Vampire War had ended over eight centuries ago. She knew Abel was old, just there was no way he could be_ that_ old. A vampire could only live a max of three centuries. Surely Abel was the same way. Her heart skipped a beat, what if Abel was already nearing the final years of his life?

Taking a seat at one of the tables, Caterina watched as the first dance began. She was still lost in thought and stared unseeing at the dancers. As the first dance neared its height, a question ripped through her thoughts, "My lady, would you like to dance?"

Caterina looked at Abel in question and confusion. He stood just behind her, his winter blue eyes soft as he looked down at her. "You know how to dance?" Caterina asked, keeping her voice as polite as she could and not let any of her shock show through. "You said you've never been to formal balls."

At this Abel laughed, "Yes, well, Sara and Lilith would never have let me get away with not knowing formal dance…" he trailed off as deep sorrow cut into his voice. Whoever these two had been they had long since passed on for him to have such grief in his voice.

A soft smile on her features, Caterina stood and took Abel's hand. "Then, show me," she challenged, her voice teasing. The first song came to a close and many of the people on the dance floor left it, leaving only a few people there. More filed on and Caterina led Abel onto the floor as well. She took his hand in her hers and placed her other hand on his arm unable to reach his shoulder. Abel placed his hand on her waist. Taking a deep breath, Caterina waited for the song to start. She fully intended to lead, knowing full well Abel might have been lying to make her feel better.

The song began and – Caterina found herself completely caught off guard. She was swept up in the dance, the beat of the music, and Abel's skill. He'd been telling the truth after all, he knew how to dance. The dance began to pick up, Abel gracefully swung her out before she came in, her back now to him and hand in his. She could feel people watching them, but didn't care. It felt as if all which mattered as Abel and the music. When the song ended it felt far too soon for her. She was ready to suggest they stay out for another, but Abel was already leading her back to the table.

"We can dance again in a bit, but I need a break," Abel laughed, smiling at her from under his mask as Caterina took her seat. "It's been a long time since I've danced," Abel admitted.

"You seemed to be doing fine," Caterina said, knowing it was only a half truth. In her opinion he was the best partner she'd ever had dancing. Silence fell between them. As it lengthened Caterina noticed Abel looked rather on edge. He kept his eyes locked on several people in the crowd who looked to be normal enough people to her. "Is something wrong?" she asked at length.

"Hmm, what," Abel looked at her sharply, "no, no," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I was just spacing out," it was a flat out lie and Caterina knew it. She scowled at this, more than a little annoyed at him.

Sighing, Caterina looked at Abel and smiled. Abel shifted; there was a sense of uneasiness about him. "You're lying," Caterina said sweetly. At his Abel leaned back, blinking in shock. He laughed, seeming to try and convince her he wasn't lying, but it wasn't working. She continued to smile at him. "Come now, Abel, did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"Well, umm," Abel nervously looked away from her, rubbing the back of his head, "yes." The way he said this made her realize he was still lying, but why? Her smile turned sweeter still, causing Abel to become edgier. "Would you like some fresh air, my lady?" he suddenly asked. "It would do you some good."

At this Caterina's eyes softened as she caught onto what Abel was doing. "Yes," she took his hand, "fresh air sounds nice." She allowed Abel to escort her out into the garden. The night air was crisp, almost cold, speaking of the approaching winter months. "What was it you wanted to tell me, Abel? And don't try to lie this time."

"Don't worry, I won't," Abel's voice was hushed and serious once more. His eyes flickered to the doors. Slowly he led her out into the well light gardens. There were others out here, mainly couples getting away from the main party for some time together. "We were being watched, more than likely we are still being watched," his voice was barely more than a whisper.

Caterina shivered. "Are you certain?" she asked, matching his tones perfectly.

"Yes," Abel removed his overcoat and placed the heavy material over her shoulders. At once she felt the chill of the night lessen and was grateful for it. "I can still hear them following us, but they are out of earshot at the moment," he informed her softly, his eyes were locked dead ahead, but there was the same concentration he had every time he'd been on guard duty in his eyes and on his features. He was only half listening to her.

Caterina's grip tightened on the coat and she pulled it tighter around her shoulders. She could smell a crisp scent on the coat which reminded her of a thunder storm and how the air would smell after the downpour. There was also a musty scent about the coat which was more attune to deep caverns than anything else. Why did his coat smell like this?

"My lady, I believe it would be wise if we headed back to the party for a bit," Abel said, jarring Caterina from her thoughts. They had stopped near an elegant fountain, the lights lining the gardens were dim for a more romantic atmosphere, but no one else was in sight. Caterina looked around and stiffened at the sound of gravel crunching. Abel was before her in a heartbeat, forcing her back to the hedges so the only way they could get to her was through him. "Come out at once, we know you're there!" Abel called his voice as ice.

Clapping sounded, echoing hauntingly in the night. "Well done, well done indeed," a rather strange looking man stepped from the shows, grinning. Sharp fangs flashed in the dim lights and the light cast by the moons. He looked at them with one cold brown eye and a foggy one. His blond hair was short and rather messy, but there was no mistaking this man as a Methuselah. Slowly others began to materialize from the darkness. "Sir Nightroad, if I am not mistaken. You're the one who took so many to capture and was able to break through my forces with only that lowly, terran professor for aid."

"Your forces?" Caterina looked at the man coolly, not caring if Abel didn't approve of her doing this. "Then that makes you Shadow, does it not?" She moved a little way out from behind Abel, staring at her enemy with calm determination even as her heart raced with fear.

Shadow laughed. "What a bright child we have here?" he grinned at her, "Your fear gives away your brave words dear duchess." He licked his lips, "I do so hope your blood tastes better than your mother's. I am rather sick of terran blood here tasting more like wine than anything else." His laugh made her heart skip a beat. "Attack," he ordered coolly.

At once his men rushed forward, some drawing swords. Abel stepped forward, taking hold of one and easily swinging them into another. Stepping back, Caterina watched as Abel was soon overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. Why didn't he transform? They were going to kill him if didn't. Then she realized all but Shadow were human.

"Look here, girl," Shadow's voice made Caterina jump. She stumbled away from him. Pain shot through her ankle. Gasping, she collapsed to the ground. Shadow caught her wrist, his grip strong and nails biting into her arm. "Scream," sheer, blinding pain lanced through her arm as he twisted it. She felt as the bone snapped and bit her lip. She would never give him the satisfaction, _never_! "Scream!" he shrieked. The world swayed around her. It was starting to go dark.

"Caterina!" Abel's shout rang in her ears. Suddenly she felt the hand lift from her wrist, a curse from Shadow; then the scent of a storm was all around her, warm, strong arms holding her. Cold air rushed past her as she finally slipped off into the waiting darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Yes, that was Lord Walsh Caterina spoke with at the start of the party. I don't actually have a clue why he is in this at all, it just sort of happened. Also as a note on the fact Abel can dance, it really wouldn't make sense if in the 18 years he ruled the Methuselah a ball had never been thrown… right?

So far it looks as if there will still be a max of 27 chapters in this book. I would like to keep it that way, so I apologize in advance for short or long chapters.**)**


	17. Chapter 16: In the Night

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose

Chapter 16: In the Night

Caterina could hear someone moving around, their gait off as if they were limping. For some odd reason she felt warm. Slowly Caterina forced open her eyes only to be meet by a dark space. Blinking, a ceiling slowly came into focus. It took her awhile to register Abel's coat was wrapped around her, keeping out most of the chill.

"Abel?" Caterina turned her head, to see a dark figure stop and look at her through the darkness.

"You're awake," it was Abel; she would recognize his voice anywhere. He strode across the room to her, but she could tell there was something amiss about the way he moved. Abel knelt beside her and gently took her broken arm in his hands. She shivered as much from the pain as the icy feel of hands. He'd gone cold again, just like he'd been the first time she'd met him. "This is going to hurt," Abel warned her. Caterina looked into eyes and she looked down quickly. Pain shot through her arm as a soft pop filled the air. She gasped in shock and winced as Abel placed a board against her arm, wrapping bandaging around it to hold the splint in place. "Once you're ready, we'll start for the hotel and the others." There was a bland tone to Abel's voice. It sounded as if he had put up a mask to hide something from her.

"What's wrong?" Caterina asked as she shifted into a sitting position. As she moved, her gaze met Abel's. His pale eyes glowed softly, rimmed with red. His features were pale, almost sickly. Now she knew for certain there was something wrong.

"Nothing, Caterina," Abel broke her gaze as he stood and moved away from her. This wasn't like him. Not only had he closed off again but his eyes had a red tint to them. He won't activate the crusnik now, would he?

Sighing, Caterina pulled his coat over her, trying to keep out the cold, almost crisp night. Abel stood just at the window of this place, looking out at the night. It didn't help matters the only moon out right now was the vampires' moon, otherwise she would be able to see more.

"How long was I unconscious?" Caterina asked at length.

"Nearly two hours," Abel replied stiffly, sounding as if he would rather not speak at the moment. "We're nearly an hours walk from the hotel," he muttered this more to himself than to her, "the enemy has encircled the area," Caterina was having difficulty hearing his quick words. "Ah," he sighed heavily, "Lilith, what would you do in this situation?" Lilith, who was this Lilith Abel seemed to speaking too? Caterina watched Abel for several long moments, trying to figure this out. He didn't continue speaking; instead he was focused on the ground below them.

"Who's Lilith?" Caterina asked.

"No one," Abel replied. This made Caterina frown. Lilith sure didn't sound like no one. Again he was lying to her.

"We're friends, right?"

Abel stiffened before his shoulders slumped. He suddenly looked far older than the twenty he appeared to be. "Yes," Abel breathed the word, "what does this have to do with the here and now?"

"You keep lying," Caterina stated bluntly, in no mood to drag this conversation out. Shivering, she sighed. "Look, I know you might have a good reason to be lying about Lilith, but if you're injured or not feeling well don't you think I would have a right to know that. You're my friend, Abel, and right now you're the only one here with me." As she said this, Caterina realized they really needed to get radios.

Silence fell between them; Abel remained at the window, unmoving. Perhaps Caterina shouldn't have spoken but the fact remained he was still lying to her. It annoyed her to no end he was. If he was injured it was more out of pride he was keeping this fact from her and if he wasn't than he was just being an idiot in not telling her. She shouldn't have pushed the fact about Lilith; she knew that, but… Caterina looked at Abel. There was still the fact Abel was a complete mystery. In the end she doubted she would ever fully understand him and his motives.

"Abel, I—"

Abel held up his hand, silencing her. He had gone extremely attentive, listening hard. "Wait here," before she could reply to this, Abel opened the window and slipped through it. The next moment she saw a distinctly human shape fall past the window to the ground below.

"Where'd you come from?" someone shouted. Nothing followed this question. A few moments later Abel slipped back through the window and clasped, panting heavily, his hand putting pressure on his left shoulder just under his lower jacket.

"Abel?" Caterina made to crawl over to him but he held up his hand, shaking his head.

"Stay there," Abel's voice was strained. "There is no telling how many more are nearby just out of my hearing." He removed his hand and pulled himself up, leaving a small trail of blood behind him.

"You're injured," Caterina stood, wincing as she put weight on her twisted ankle.

"Stay there!" Abel barked the words as an order, catching her completely off guard. His eyes were stern and bleeding red. Slowly Caterina sat back down, pulling his coat back around her. She'd never seen him so edgy before, let alone the one taking charge. Then again, at the moment, she was out of line of sight from the window and in what was no doubt the warmest corner of the room.

After several tense moments Abel looked away from her, returning his gaze to the window. Caterina knew not how much time passed only that suddenly Abel stiffened. Before he could move, a loud explosion sounded. She watched in horror as Abel was blasted back, slamming into the wall beside her. A gasp escaped him before he struck the ground. Blood oozed from beneath him as he lay there unmoving.

"Abel?" Caterina reached for him as several people leapt through the gape in the wall caused by the explosion. She couldn't take her eyes from Abel, horror and shock filling her.

"Well, for the fight he gave our scouts earlier, he was surprisingly easy to kill," said Shadow, sneering at Abel's motionless form. "Kill the girl and bring me her corpse, I don't care what you do to her before hand," Shadow laughed coldly before he turned and vanished into the darkness of the night.

Slowly Caterina looked at the six men in the space before her. All of them were laughing darkly, fangs shining in the light of the vampires' moon. One finally leapt for her, her heart skipped a beat as she squeezed her eyes shut. A scream of agony ripped through the room as the scent of blood filled the air. Caterina peaked through a slit in her eyelids before her eyes flew open. Abel was before her, the vampire's broken wrist in one hand with his other thrust through the vampire's chest. Blood, bone, guts, and gore dripped from his fingers.

"W-what the hell? You should be dead!" shouted one of the vampires. "No terran could survive such a wound."

Abel seemed to ignore them. "Nano-machine," Abel's voice was hallow and at the same time filled with a darkness she had never heard in it before, "Crusnik 02 release of restriction to eighty percent, activate." His hair swirled up around his face as two black wings burst from his back. Caterina's eyes widened at the sight, they were the same wings she'd seen in that dream. He really was a fallen angel, wasn't he?

An inhuman cry shattered the air. Caterina clapped her hands over her ears as Abel tossed aside the vampire, its heart clutched in Abel's hand. The heart exploded. Blood coated the floor around Abel and he stepped forward. Grinning, his eyes were wild with hunger. This person was no longer Abel, but someone else entirely. The Abel she knew would never take such joy in killing.

Slowly Abel's wings dropped to the floor, the beautiful feathers dipping into the pools of vampire blood. The blood was socked up as quickly as paper would sock up ink. It traveled through his wings to his core. Abel licked his lips, his glowing red eyes locked one the remaining five vampires. All five of them seemed frozen in place. Slowly Abel stretched out his hands, the black liquid gushing forth and molding into his double-bladed scythe. Lightening sparked into life arcing across his wings and lighting up the room in an eerie blue glow.

Suddenly the lightening shot towards three of the vampires. They jumped to life a second too late. Their screams filled the room as the lightening consumed their bodies. From the amount of damage the attack would have done to the heart alone, it was unlikely these vampires would recover from the wounds let alone have any blood which hadn't been seared.

The two remaining vampires stumbled back, eyes wide with fear. Abel continued to smile at them before he stepped forward. Caterina's eyes widened, he couldn't seriously be thinking about killing these two as well. "Abel, stop!" Caterina shouted, not knowing why she did so. Leaping to her feet, she stumbled, her arms wrapping around his waist. "Stop it, please, they don't need to die, they're beaten." One of the vampires fell over seeming to have fainted from relief, while the other took hold of his companion and raced from the room.

Caterina knew Abel, he hated killing. This wasn't like Abel. All the fights they'd been in he had never dealt a death blow. Wounded them greatly, yes, killed them, no.

"C-caterina," Abel's wings wilted, beginning to vanish. It sounded as if he was fighting against something or someone, trying to return. "I-I," Abel was shaking. Caterina released him, stepping back. He was normal once more. His shirt shredded, but otherwise he looked human again. Suddenly Abel collapsed, staring at his hands. His normally calm or cheerful features filled with horror. It was as if he wasn't seeing his hands but another place or time. "Monster," he breathed word so Caterina could barely hear it. Slowly his hands curled into fists, "Monster."

Caterina slowly picked up Abel's coat and limped over to him. "You're not a monster, Abel," she told him, draping his coat over his shoulders. "If you hadn't been here I wouldn't be alive right now," she forced back all her fear of what happened and steeled herself. She wasn't scared of Abel, far from it in fact, but it would take her awhile to fully understand the power her friend wielded. "Thank you."

Abel shook his head, whispering, "I have no right be out of the tomb." Tomb, what was he talking about? "I nearly – I killed again, I nearly harmed you, and no doubt scared you." Scared her?

At this Caterina smiled at him and knelt before him. "You didn't scare me," she told him gently. "You'll never scare me, Abel, no matter how powerful you are or what you do. You're the person who has protected me this far and you'll always the man I first meet. No matter what you're my friend and my ally."

Slowly Abel looked at her before he stood, turning away as he slipped the coat on. "We should get back to the others," his voice was emotionless, hallow, and completely empty. Her words seemed to have had no effect.

"Very well," Caterina stood as well, wincing as she put weight on her twisted ankle. Abel looked at her and without a word touched her shoulder. Before she could say anything, she was swung up into his arms. Caterina wasn't sure if she was blushing or not as she looked up into Abel's features. The next moment she felt the cold night on her skin before Abel leapt from the building, landing lightly in the street. He raced off in the direction of the hotel, not seeming bothered by Caterina's weight in his arms. It was as if no matter how heavy the load he carried was it would make no difference to him.

**(Author's Note: **I've been playing too much of Assassin's Creed 1, don't have the other games yet, but they look like just as much fun if not more fun than the first game.

I am mainly going to be focusing on this story out of all them because this one leads up to a Christmas scene I would like to get done before or on Christmas.**)**


	18. Chapter 17: Shadow's Failings

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Chapter 17: Shadow's Failings<p>

Cain scowled. For the first time in many centuries he was truly angered enough to actually show the emotion. That damned Methuselah had to wrecked all Cain was trying to do and disobey his orders. Not only had Shadowed ordered to kill the girl but had harmed 02 to the point 02 had been forced into an activation of eighty percent. He wasn't mad his brother had allowed the crusnik to take control. It was the fact Shadow had gone against Cain's orders.

Leaning back in his chair, Cain drummed his fingers on the armrest. He took a sip of the blood restorative while he stared intently at the door. While he was truly thirsty he was careful not down the drink for soon he would have fresh blood to feast upon.

A few moments later Isaak entered and bowed to Cain. Cain only glanced at Isaak before his eyes locked on the figure behind him. So this was him, the man who was trying to kill the girl even though Cain had ordered her to be brought to him. "My lord," Shadowed mimicked Isaak's bow, but there was a fake respect to the bow which made Cain smile, "it is an honor to meet you." Cain stood with a deliberate slowness, allowing Shadow to take in Cain's full height. This seemed not to faze Shadow. It was clear Shadow didn't know the details on how the girl had slipped through him once more: that crusniks were the furthest creatures from terrans as one could possibly get. "I admit I wasn't expecting to meet with you in person, my lord," Shadow continued, watching Cain with a cool look in his good eye. Argent; completely prideful, which more than likely meant his blood would taste like dirt. "It truly it an honor," as Shadow repeated the words Cain noticed him going for a hidden blade.

Grinning, Cain could have laughed at this man's foolishness. It seemed he truly wished to die. "An honor, you say?" Cain laughed, moving towards Shadow. As Shadow began to draw the blade, Cain moved faster than the Methuselah could see. His hand shot out taking hold of Shadow's wrist. With ease his nails grew and ripped off the Methuselah's hand. Shadow screamed as blood splattered Cain and the floor. The blade clattered the ground.

Shadow stumbled back, clutching the stump which had once been his hand. "W-what the hell?" Shadow stammered. "I am a Methuselah, there is nothing in this world which can defeat me!" Shadow shouted, staring at Cain with wide eyes. "How is this possible?" Cain ignored Shadow's wailing questions and looked at the blood on his elongated nails. Lifting his hand, he inspected the blood more closely before he licked the blood, yep, dirt. "I-impossible." Cain laughed cheerily at this Methuselah's fear, drinking it in as if it were blood as well.

"What would you expect from a god?" Isaak asked, seeming to be enjoying this man's fear almost as much as Cain was.

"God?" Shadow seemed unable grasp the idea of Cain being a god. Methuselah were weak creatures indeed. Once, long ago, terrans had been this way, but it had changed when the Methuselah and crusniks returned to Earth all those years ago. Now it seemed the Methuselah needed a reminder they weren't the most powerful beings on this planet, the crusniks were. "You're no god! Just an insane Methuselah!" Shadow shouted, drawing yet a sword.

"Oh, fun; let's spill more of your blood, shall we?" Cain laughed, easily dodging the sword. He vanished from Shadow's and Isaak's sight, moving in for a quick punch. His fist struck Shadow in the ribcage. He could feel the bone splinter and crack from the force of the impact. A gasp escaped Shadow moments before he was thrown back into the wall. The sword struck the ground and rolled to Cain's feet. Seconds later Shadow slid the floor dazed from his wounds. Bending, Cain picked up the standard sword issued by the orden and expertly tested its balance. "You know," Cain spoke in an almost singsong voice, "it has been many years since I have used a sword. I haven't touched one since the terran – Methuselah War," he laughed, moving the sword around in him an elegant movement. "I believe the last time was in a duel against 02." Cain turned his cold eyes on Shadow, whose eyes had gone wide with shock and fear. It was a delicious sight.

"T-the terran – Methuselah War?" Shadow breathed, "But that's impossible, you'd be—"

Cain pointed the sword at Shadow's throat still laughing. "Well over nine centuries in age, no?" his laugh was light but held a wicked note to it. The fear from his prey was almost palpable. "Now, obey my orders this time. You will not harm the girl or the silver haired man she's traveling with, especially him," Cain's voice was icy but it still held a note of amusement.

"Why?" Shadow half growled, half gasped. "What's so important about Caterina and this man that you would deny me my revenge for them?"

"You're revenge," Cain cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head to one side. "You're so called revenge is meaningless to me, Archbishop. Oh, but you were kicked out of the Vatican by the current pope right before you were turned, were you not?" Shadow snarled at Cain and Cain tapped the man's chain lightly with the flat side of the sword. "Ah, ah," he waved his finger at Shadow, "be a nice little terran or I'll rip you limb from pathetic limb."

Cain's threat fell on deaf ears. "You bastard," Shadow growled, "I see no reason why I should be kept from my revenge just because you want me to stop."

"Oh, it's far from that," Cain laughed cheerily at this. "Besides," he grinned curly down at his prey, "if you think I am bad now or this is the worst I can do to you, you're dead wrong and I know 02 won't hold back the next time your cross his path. You see, what 02 is interested in is protecting that little girl you're so intent on killing. I just want to know why he is so interested in her; afterwards you can have your revenge."

Cain turned from him. He heard as Shadow picked up the fallen dagger, growling, "No one, not matter who they are is going to keep me from my revenge!" Whipping around, Cain thrust the sword into Shadow's shoulder. Shadow howled in agony as the silver blade reacted with the bacillus in his blood.

"You carry around a silver blade," Cain laughed, nearly doubling over at the irony of it all. "You're truly foolish, Shadow." Tearing the blade from Shadow's shoulder, Cain wrinkled his noise at the scent of the tainted blood. "Don't cross me on this again, this is you're only warning and the next time, I won't be so lenient." He turned and walked away from Shadow, tossing aside the sword. Returning to his seat, Cain picked up the glass of blood. He knew his body was at its limit and if he pushed further he would end up falling apart before Shadow's eyes. This would counterproductive. "You're dismissed, Shadow, and take your hand with you." Cain took a gulp of the blood, turning to Isaak to show Shadow it was time for him to leave.

Shadow slowly took his hand before he staggered to his feet and stumbled from the room. Once the man left the room Cain began to laugh. That had almost been fun, almost. It wasn't quite as much fun as manipulating Abel and Myles back during the terran – Methuselah War had been.

"Did you get the names of the terrans traveling with 02?" asked Cain, still grinning. He stirred the blood in the glass and held out his hand to Isaak. The man passed Cain the papers and Cain looked through them. "Hmm," he stopped on one of them and skimmed the information, "Brother Vaclav Havel? He is currently acting as a priest by order of the pope and seems to have taken a liking to the Duchess."

Cain turned to the other sheets. William Walter Wordsworth was the professor his brother had escaped with. Then there was the hologram, Sister Kate Scott, and finally Abel "Nighroad." Hmm, such a strange last name his brother had chosen.

Out of all of them the one who posed the greatest threat was Abel. From the information here his brother was trying to pass himself off as a goof, a fool, and an idiot. Well, it seemed his brother was trying not to bring attention to himself and he was trying to be more human. Cain tilted his head to one side and turned back to the Brother, reading through the information there. If they were trying to build an agency and if Cain knew his brother, he would no doubt suggest Brother Havel as Caterina's second when the time came. Abel had been trying to avoid the spotlight since his time as the emperor of the empire.

Setting aside the papers, Cain said, "Tell the others to continue following them." He downed the rest of the restorative. "I want to know if Shadow makes another move on Caterina or not." Cain stood and nearly fell as his legs gave out. Shooting a glare at Isaak, he said, "Well, this won't do at all." Isaak wordless helped Cain up, "How high are the settings?"

"I can make a few adjustments, my lord," Isaak helped Cain into the room with the vat and left him by the vat before leaving once more. Cain heard Isaak moving around in the other room and waited for the man finish with the adjustments before he stripped and slid into the vat.

"_It seems 02 has less control over our brother than before_," the crusnik hissed in Cain's head as he submerged himself completely. The words of the crusnik and his own were no longer fused. It was rare for this to happen. "_Before 04's removal they were far more useful and more in sync. Perhaps it wasn't the negative element which was fully hindering 02, but how much they were fused._"

Cain thought on this. At least he closed his eyes, no longer seeing the vat around him. Instead he was in a dark space, standing completely alone and at the same time he wasn't alone. "Are you saying we should finish Abel's fusion?" Cain asked his voice was no longer singsong, but strong and commanding. It was the tones he had used over nine centuries ago before he had been fully fused. "I thought we agreed to leave my siblings out of this, 01."

"_Come now, Cain,_" the crusnik purred lightly, goading him. "_You know we can only do this together. Our siblings betrayed us,_" the words echoed around Cain, wrapping around him and drawing him towards the collective voice of the crusnik.

"I'm sure we can still get Abel to understand our cause, just give me—" the crusniks' hiss echoed in Cain's ears, causing pain to pulse through his skull.

"_Have you forgotten the deal,_" they hissed angrily. "_Only together can we destroy this world and thanks to 02's and 03's actions we are now centuries behind. When we became one you told us you wished for the world to pay for what they have done to you and… your siblings_," the way the crusnik spoke of Cain's siblings was as if they should be placed on the same level as the world they were trying to destroy.

"If Abe—" Cain groaned, trying to clear his mind of consent noise of the crusnik. "If 02 was able to see it our way, then we could destroy this world easier. A fusion to a hundred percent might do this."

"_Might?_" the crusnik hummed the question. "_The plan will work. This fusion is the only way to get our brother on our side. As he took from us centuries we shall take from him his precious sister to insure is corporation._"

"S-Seth!" Cain exclaimed. "That wasn't part of—" Cain collapsed to the floor hands clapped over his ears as he gasped, fighting against the crusnik. When he finally lowered his hands his voice was dull almost that of a drone's, "Yes, 03 must die and her nano-machines must become ours." As this happen Cain felt the crusnik and him fusing into one once more, he fought against it for several long moments, but he was losing ground. His only hope was he would get another chance later, hoping Isaak would mess up again for just one moment of freedom.

Freedom? Cain blinked open his eyes to the darkness of vat. What had he been thinking about there? Returning to his thoughts, Cain pondered what had just happened when their minds had split again. It was the most annoying part of it when his body began to fall apart that the fusion did the same. It made it harder to think straight when he had to hold a conversation with himself.

Returning to his thoughts on 02, Cain mulled over the idea of forcing a fusion to one hundred percent. At the moment he liked it. There was a large chance Abel would become like him, except for without the annoying breaks with arguing with himself. Now the problem was excepting of the deal and how open 02 would be to working with them afterwards. 04 had been 02's lover for over half a century, he had done a great job of hiding it back on mars and had even stopped seeing 04 and started to date prey instead. As the years had gone by 02 had even forgotten about his love for 04 until that fool Myles had gone against Cain's advice and captured his brother. Ah, yes, it was there the problems started. 02 had then remembered he truly loved 04 and it was from then on 04 had started to twist 02's mind into that of a pacifist and now he truly was one.

Now if the fusion was forced and 02 accepted the deal they would be able to work together to destroy the world. If he couldn't accept the deal or the fusion took too long to be forced then they could always just—

"_Take him for us,_" the crusnik hissed.

"Say what?" Cain leapt to his feet back in the dark space once more.

"_He took our body, we will take his_," Cain winced, the voice of the crusnik trying to fuse back with his. The problem was what he really wanted the crusnik seemed to have forgotten. "_The goal is world destruction_," the crusnik persuaded.

"The _goal_," Cain growled the word, "was to destroy the world and create one where the three of us could live happily."

"_Won't 02 be happy without having to live in pain any longer? He would be content within us forever,_" Cain wasn't sure if he should be disgusted with the crusnik or if he agreed. Abel had always hated the world, hated others, he had been living as if dead for the past eight centuries. If they took his body not only would—

Their minds fused once more. It would far easier on both Abel and Cain if Cain took 02's body. His brother would no longer have to live each day as if it were a dream, just going through the motions of living. It would help 02 in the long run and get rid of these annoying splits where Cain was arguing with himself! Dear God, he was going to have a headache of this one and have to tell Isaak the settings still weren't right.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Okay, I loved writing this chapter!

For anyone wondering where Dietrich is at this moment, he has another four years before he joins the Orden. At this point he has killed his father (he is six) and won't even meet Cain for another year or so (not my back-story on him, this is actually in the notes).

There are a lot of different views on Cain's insanity and on his mind set with crusnik. My belief is he made a deal with the crusnik which cost him is sanity for power to destroy the world with the crusnik's help. As I sort of explained in this chapter: Cain and the crusnik are literally one most of the time. Sometimes Cain regains himself and is able to argue with crusnik or agree with him, they are still one person in the end however and their only conflicting view is on Cain's siblings. In book 1 I showed how Cain loved his siblings more than anything else and I didn't want that to just vanish even if they did throw him out of _The Ark_. The fact remains, Cain is still their big brother, and he still feels responsible for his siblings as he had beforehand.

In this part only once within the vat Cain's old self before the fusion starts to try and gain back some part of himself (mainly his caring for his siblings), but this happens rarely so most of the time, he is one mind and body instead of two minds and one body like with Abel and Seth.**)**


	19. Chapter 18: Guilty Heart

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Chapter 18: Guilty Heart<p>

"You don't have to carry me," Caterina said for the fourth time since leaving the abandon building. As it had been since then, Abel ignored this. Carrying Caterina was faster than letting her walk and it was just past two in the morning judging by the position of the vampires' moon and the moon. The cloud cover had cleared sometime ago which only put Abel more on edge than before.

By the time they reached the hotel, Abel finally felt it was safe enough to let Caterina walk and set her down. "It was safer that way," he explained half-heartedly before heading into the hotel. Caterina was beside him and he kept alert in case of an attack even as they neared the sweet their group was staying in.

"Abel?" Abel paused, his fingers just touching the handle of the door. "Are you going to be all right?" He didn't look at Caterina despite the genuine concern and worry in her voice. How could he look at her? She had seen what he truly was, the monster he tried so hard to lock away but never could. In the end he was just as – "I don't think you're remotely scary," Caterina continued, "and I want you to know you're still my friend if that's what's bothering you." If only this were so. Caterina didn't know what she was saying on this matter. Being friends with him was simply too dangerous.

There was a long silence. "The others are waiting," Abel said, giving Caterina a cheery smile. It worked; she seemed to relax a little, the worry and concern dissipating from her face and eyes. Even though he didn't feel cheerful, even though he knew it was an act on his part, he was still glad it had worked and Caterina wouldn't worry about him.

Opening the door, Abel stepped to one side and allowed Caterina to enter the room. The moment she was safely inside he followed. An angered shout meet Abel as he entered and he found himself cornered between Kate and Havel. Kate was shouting at him about how he allowed Caterina to be injured and Havel was seemed to want to know what had happened. Abel listened, taking what Kate said and thinking on how a lot of it wasn't too far from the truth. It was his fault Caterina had ended up injured. Everyone who got too close to him only seemed to end up injured or in danger, this was just the way his life was. In the end it was best to be alone.

When the questions ended and Kate was only silently fuming, Abel bowed his head and ducked around the humans. He vanished into the room, closing the door behind him. It was then he realized he didn't have Lilith's cross. How could he be such a fool and forget about the cross? Sighing, Abel changed back into his normal clothing and disposed of the wrecked formal wear.

A knock sounded. "Abel," Havel opened the door, "if you would start to prepare the return trip," Havel tossed Abel a small bag of money. The bag fell limply to the bed, "We need tickets to head back to Rome for five people." Abel nodded, picking up the bag. Havel didn't wait for a verbal response, leaving the room and closing the door with a snap. Alone, completely and utterly alone, even if Caterina wanted to be his friend, even if she was never afraid of him, it didn't change the fact he was alone. Above this, he was a monster and one such as him shouldn't be allowed to walk free.

Sitting down on the bed, Abel placed his hands on his head. Slowly he looked at the side table where he had placed the glasses and black ribbon Caterina had given him. He lifted the ribbon, twisting it around his fingers and trying to think on what he should do. The truth of the matter was he had failed Caterina as both a friend and a guard. If she hadn't stopped him when she had he would have ended up staying in the numb bliss of the crusniks' mind. This would have led to another massacre. No, it was far too dangerous for him to stay above ground. He'd been naïve to think he could try and live a normal enough life and help Caterina create peace. His place was in Lilith's tomb, locked away where he could do no harm.

"Lilith," Abel breathed her name, "looks like I can never accomplish the task you left behind. I can't help bring peace, not with being what I am. I just don't have your control." He closed his eyes, fighting against his grief, "I'm sorry."

The memories of Abel's love floated to the surface. The memories of happiness and the ones of great sorrow, all intertwining and blurring together until there was no way to tell them apart. Sorrow and longing swelled in Abel's heart, he could see Lilith laughing, her smile, her tears, and rage as clearly as if she'd still been there before him. It was his fault. Imagines for the night she died flashed before him. It was all Abel's fault. A blond haired man stood before Abel, looking almost as Abel's mirror image. If not for Abel then Lilith would still be here. Slowly the man lifted his hand – Abel's mind shrank back from the memory of stale blood. It was all his fault, every last thing. The war on Mars, the human-Methuselah War, and his beloved's death, every last terrible event which had happened over eight centuries ago, it was his fault! In the end the ideal of peace was a matter a monster such as him could never hope to achieve, not for as long as he lived. He was the cause of only turmoil in this world.

"I'm sorry," Abel repeated under his breath.

"Sorry?" Abel stiffened and slowly moved his hands away from his eyes, "About what exactly are you sorry, Nightroad?" he didn't need to turn to know it was William who had spoken. "About not telling us the full truth of what happened last night or something else?" asked William. Abel heard the man cross the room until he was standing before Abel.

A soft clink filled the room as William set down Lilith's cross on the side table. Abel stared at it and was only able to think on its owner as he did so. Oh, Lilith…

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here," Abel looked sharply at William, confused by what William was saying. William sat down in one of the chairs, pulling out his pipe. Slowly Abel tied back his hair with the ribbon.

Silence stretched between them, broken only by the sound of Abel picking up Lilith's cross and William lighting his pipe. The smooth metal met Abel's fingers as he stared at the golden cross, thinking. At last he spoke, confessing, "I lost control." William didn't speak, only waited patiently for Abel to explain. "A few nights ago you asked me about what I am," Abel continued, "and who _they_ are. Do you know of a condition called split personality?" he asked his voice blissfully flat.

"Of course," William replied, "it's where the person in question has two personalities: one which is the dominate personality and one which is suppressed by the dominate personality," William nodded.

"My kind take it to the extreme," Abel explained. "Instead of just having two personalities we have two minds. The crusniks and our own," he couldn't bring himself to look at William. "Unlike with the condition humans have there are ways we can control it and suppress the crusnik's personality and more importantly their mind. We can be ourselves, but this is only as long as we maintain this form. Once I being to activate them further, like what you saw the night we escaped, their mind beings to take over. Last night they took over completely," Abel whispered.

"It looks like you managed to gain control again," William observed. "I don't see why you should feel sorry about having them take over for only a short time," William didn't seem to understand.

Abel looked at him, nearly snapping, "You don't get it. Their personality is violent. If Caterina hadn't pulled me back I could have easily destroyed this entire city without a second thought!" Abel didn't know why he was telling William this. "I can't run the risk of harming more humans than I already have! If I lose control again, if allow them to have their way, this entire world runs to risk of being destroyed! The last of my kind who allowed the crusnik to control their actions nearly destroyed this world. If I lost control the damage done would be far greater than his!"

"Calm down, Abel," William was on his feet and before Abel. The human placed one hand on Abel's shoulder, trying to stop Abel's tirade. "You're saying '_if_' you lose control again. There in lies your solution to this. You said there are ways for you to suppress the crusnik, well then do so."

"It's not that simple," Abel pulled away from the human and stood. He looked out the window at the now bright sky. Taking a deep breath, Abel said, "I'm leaving." There was no response. "I'll see all of you back to Rome, but after that I'm leaving."

"Caterina isn't going to take to that decision lightly, Abel," William's voice revealed the fact he also wasn't liking this. "What of her choice and her agency? You already promised to help her, right? Would you not then be breaking that promise?"

"It wouldn't be the first one I have broken," Abel stated, thinking of his sister and the last time he had ever seen her. Turning, Abel picked up the bag on money and his glasses, pushing them back into place, "I need to get the tickets." With that he left the room and the sweet, not even waiting to hear William's response. It was for the best, in the end, that he did this. "Monster," he whispered the word under his breath as he exited the building. Looking around, he paused before heading down the street at a quick pace.

As Abel walked, he felt a chill pass through him which had nothing to do with the temperature. He stopped, listening hard. Sure enough there was the sound of someone following him. There was no sound of a cane or the light friendly steps an ally would have taken. Turning, he looked around, but saw nothing which looked out of the ordinary. Slowly he turned in a circle and – his eyes locked on the palace, his heart freezing at the sight of the familiar building in full daylight. Last night it had easy enough to ignore how close he was to the place he had been created, but now…

The UN had been fools. They never should have created Abel. Cain, Lilith, and Seth should have been the only three given life. Without Abel the nano-machines never would have been discovered and so much death would have been avoided. Monster – the world would be better off if the UN had never tried to play god and create life. It would all be better without the crusniks… MONSTER!

A few weeks later:  
>Abel stood out in the hall of the train, staring the vampires' moon. The Italian countryside flew past them, but Abel's eyes were all for the moon. Soon now he would be back where he belonged, locked away in his love's tomb. The light tap of a cane on the floor told Abel William had appeared.<p>

"You know taking a break from guard duty never hurt anyone," Abel looked away from the moon, turning his blurred gaze on William to see the man holding out some wrapped food. "Here."

"Thanks," Abel gratefully took the food and leaned against the window. William joined him, unwrapping his own meal. Abel did the same. The moment the food was unwrapped, Abel devoured his in a few famished bits, wishing there had been more. When he returned to the tomb there was no telling how long it would be before he ate again.

"Are you still planning on leaving us tomorrow?" William asked, taking out another of the wrapped meals and passing it to Abel. Abel took it, wondering if William was only trying to convince him to stay again by giving Abel food.

"Yes," Abel smiled at William before taking a large bit of the food. Swallowing, he added in a joking voice, "You don't want a klutz like me around anyway. I'd only end up in the way," he repeated what Kate had shouted at the last stop.

William sighed, staring at his untouched food. "We both know, you're not a klutz, Abel," William stated. "Sister Kate still doesn't know what you are, if she did—"

"We'd have more problems," Abel finished the rest of the food and crumbled up both packages. Turning his gaze back on the _Ark_, Abel looked over the top of the glasses so as to get unimpeded view of it. Home, the only time he had ever felt at home had been on Mars and right after returning to Earth. It had been too idealistic to think he had found a place he would belong after all these years.

"I've been thinking on away to help you stay in control of your other half," Abel didn't dare look at William, his heart skipping a beat. "It would allow you to stay with us and help Caterina create this peaceful future. Allow me some time to analyze a sample of your blood, if it has a virus in it like the Methuselah do, it will help me better understand your situation and reveal ways to help you maintain control."

"No," Abel sighed and shook his head. "I already know of the nano-machine in my blood, but unlike the bacillus it won't turn a human it would kill them. I'm not going to risk your life by allowing you to study my blood." Plus Abel _hated_ needles. "Besides, there is really nothing else I can do to stay in control of them. I have tried for many years and in the end it just isn't worth the risk of killing those I care about." He looked at William, heart heavy with sorrow. "We'll be in Rome in less than hour, I ask you not to tell Caterina I'm leaving. It's better if she thinks I just vanished or perhaps was even killed."

"Abel—" but Abel moved away from William, heading off to search the train for anyone who might mean Caterina harm. It was for the best he was forgotten. Abel's hand closed over the butterfly in his pocket, heart heavy with all he had given up and lost over the years. Seth…

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Well, another emotionally heavy chapter. Chapter 19 will also be emotionally heavy and finally chapter 20 will be more action orientated.**)**


	20. Chapter 19: Old Sorrows

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Chapter 19: Old Sorrows<p>

Caterina looked at the others as she entered the Vatican. Someone was missing, where was Abel? "I'll be right back," Caterina slipped away before Havel or William could say anything against her leaving. She moved off through the halls, looking for Abel. There was no way he could have just vanished.

"I'm leaving," Caterina froze just outside her father's office. That was Abel's voice. "I'll return only if I'm needed on a solo mission from you, Holiness."

"Why this sudden change of heart, Abel? A while ago you were certain of staying out and helping my daughter," Caterina hide close to the open door. What was her father talking about? For that matter, what did Abel mean by 'leaving?' "You've been doing more good in these past few months than before."

"I remembered the reasons why I locked myself away in the first place," Caterina peered around her hiding place to see Abel bow to her father before he turned and started for the door.

"Nightroad, you have made a difference these past six years," Abel paused. "I will leave behind a more visible letter for the next pope than the one I found," letter? What was her father talking about?

"If you so wish, Holiness," Abel muttered before slipping from the room. He closed the door behind him and looked around before taking off the glasses and slipping them into his pocket. He looked around again before he moved off at a quick pace. As quietly as she could Caterina slipped from her hiding place and followed him. Abel didn't turn around once which was odd, he should have been able to hear her following him. Abel led her through a passage out into Rome, moving away from the Vatican into the field just beyond. There were old ruins out here, but beyond this Caterina didn't know of anything else. Abel finally drew to a stop and Caterina ducked behind part of the ruins. Peeking around the ruin, she could just see Abel placed his hand by a beautifully designed part of a wall. The wall rumbled before opening to reveal a long dark passage. Abel moved into the passage without pause. Quickly Caterina bolted from her hiding place. The door was closing. It was inches from closing when she managed to get into the passage.

Sighing with relief Caterina looked up to see only Abel's white retreating further into the passage. Caterina followed, trying to keep Abel in sight. Why was he even down her-re? Her foot caught on a stone, stumbling, Caterina only just managed to take hold of the wall. Pain lanced through her broken arm. Gasping, Caterina blinked back the reflective tears before looking around. Abel had vanished from sight. Ah-oh, where had he gone?

"Abel?" Caterina called into the darkness. There was no response. Turning, Caterina looked around before starting off through the halls. This place was a maze of twisting passages, crumbling walls, and darkness. "Abel?" there was only darkness down here. Where was Abel?

A little later:  
>Cain was staring at a picture, his legs up and over the back of the chair and hair falling to the floor. It wasn't really the picture Cain was interested in but who had painted it. There were only a few like it left in the world. 04 had painted it and he was trying to figure out the paintings meaning and why 02 hadn't known 04 painted. Or had he? 02 had never come out into the open and told Cain he could play the piano. Cain had found out the night he managed to seduce Sara and discover all of 02's little weaknesses.<p>

A knock sounded and the next moment Isaak stepped into the room and bowed. "A new report has come in from the agents we have on Abel," Isaak began.

"What about 02?" Cain asked, tilting his head to one side and trying to see the faded strokes of the brush. The painting was in really poor condition.

"He's vanished," Isaak reported. Cain fell from the chair hitting his head on the ground.

"Wait, wait, wait," Cain was on his feet, shaking his hands, "you're saying 02 just vanished." He paused, glancing at the painting, at last it made sense. It was 02 sitting before a piano with 04 beside him. "I know where's he's gone," growled Cain before he stormed past Isaak.

"Mien Herr, that's not the only issue we have," Cain stopped, turning his head slightly to show he was listening. "It would appear Shadow has disobeyed your orders and is planning on making another move on Caterina and Abel." Isaak turned to Cain, "The information only just came in. Shadow has already arrived in Rome."

Cain suddenly laughed. "Well then we shall head there as well," he laughed again, grinning and racing off.

"Mein Herr?"

"Change into a butler's outfit or something!" Cain shouted at Isaak before looking through the clothes he owned. "We leave tonight."

"Very well, Mein Herr," Isaak bowed and left the chambers. Cain grinned as he pulled out an elegant cane. Taking hold of it he pulled out a rapier, the silver bladed glinted wickedly in the dim light of the room.

"Well, 02," Cain ran his fingers over the flat side of the sword, "soon you will be forced into returning to the surface for good, whether you want to or not." He returned the blade to its sheath, still grinning.

xxx

Caterina had stumbled around in the darkness for God only knew how long before a soft sound met her ears. Stopping, she held her breath, listening hard. It was the sound of someone weeping. Caterina hesitated for only a moment before she slowly started towards the sound. There was no telling who else was down here. Nevertheless Caterina followed the sound until she came upon massive, metal, double doors. A split in the ceiling allowed light to filter down to the doors, revealing them fully. Carved into the door were letters and designs she recognized from history. Slowly she lifted a hand and traced the lettering.

"'Here lies Lilith Sahl, the Black Lady Saint,'" Caterina whispered the words. "'May her sacrifice never be in vain,'" Caterina stepped back from the doors and looked up. The relief on the door showed a tall woman, the details of her face had been worn away but her arms were spread wind as if to embrace someone and four wings were visible behind her. A familiar cross hung around her neck. Caterina breathed her eyes wide. It was Abel's cross. "Lilith Sahl and Abel?" she whispered to herself. It looked as if Lilith, the saint Caterina had grown up hearing about from the Human-Vampire War, and Abel were either the same race or somehow related. Why else would Abel have the same cross?

The weeping suddenly stopped. Only moments before it had been coming from behind the doors, but now there was only silence. Whoever was here had to be behind the doors. Taking a deep breath, Caterina slipped through the small opening and into the large space beyond. It was darker than night within. The only light coming in through the doors fell across the space to a figure she recognized easily even in the dark. It was Abel. His arms were folded on top of what looked to be an oddly shaped coffin. He was so still he looked almost as if he were dead.

Slowly Caterina moved towards Abel, her heart hammering. "Abel?" he didn't move. As she moved closer, she could just make out the slightest movement coming from his hair as he breathed. He wasn't dead. Caterin breathed a sigh of relief. There was no telling what she would have done if Abel was dead. "Abel?" she repeated a little a louder. Still he didn't move.

Moving around him, Caterina caught a glimpse of his face and froze. Silent tears rolled down his cheek, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. It was him who had been crying. Caterina stood there, her heart hammering. It felt impossible. Abel was the strongest person she knew, why would he be crying? This just didn't make any sense.

Caterina took a deep breath and, picking up her dress, she stepped up onto the dais Abel lay upon. "Abel?" she reached out, lightly touching his shoulder. The reaction was immediate, Abel jumped, whipping around. His icy eyes, stained red from tears widened at the sight of her.

"C-Caterina?" Abel stammered, looking as if he was caught between shock and fear. Fear, why was he scared? Quickly he wiped away his tears before asking, "What are you doing down here?" he sounded more like himself, for which Caterina was grateful beyond belief. "You shouldn't be down here."

"I was coming after you," Caterina replied evenly, giving him a friendly smile. "I overheard you telling my father you were leaving," her voice trembled as she said this. Slowly she knelt on the hard stone and looked at Abel. "You can't go, Abel. Why would you want to leave in the first place? You said you wanted a peaceful future, right?"

"I," Abel looked away from Caterina, shame etched on his features, "I can't risk being around others. It is too dangerous. I might end up hurting someone I care about again." His gaze slid to the casket before him.

Caterina followed his gaze and her eyes fell over the beautiful features of a young woman. For all the world she looked as if she was sleeping, but there was something deathly still about her which made it all too clear she was dead. "Who was she?" Caterina asked her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Lilith Sahl," there was a tenderness with which Abel spoke this name, but it was laced with deep sorrow and grief. Never before had Caterina heard him say anyone's name like that. He placed his hand on the glass as if trying to touch the woman within

"The Black Lady Saint?" Caterina breathed in awe. This was the resting place of a saint who came from the vampire-human War. Caterina's eyes were locked on Lilith's beautiful features. Realization suddenly clicked in her mind, Abel had sounded as if he knew Lilith. Slowly Caterina looked at her friend. "You sound as if you knew her, but this is impossible. She lived over eight centuries ago."

Abel choked on a laugh and he bowed his head in consent to her words. "Yes, she did and I was alive back then as well," he whispered.

"You're over eight hundred?" Caterina exclaimed unable to keep the shock from her voice. There was just no way he could be _that_ old. Abel didn't look older than twenty and she knew he was at least a hundred, but over eight hundred? That was just impossible.

"Yes," Abel nodded solemnly, "I am well over a century older than eight hundred." Caterina just stared at him not sure she was really hearing this. Then slowly Abel confessed, "I am nine hundred sixty-three, I was born in the year 2088." Silence met his words. Abel seemed not to notice as he looked almost longingly at Lilith's face. Finally Abel broke the silence, whispering, "Lilith was like me, a crusnik." His voice jarred Caterina back to reality. "She was my-my lover back during the human-Methuselah War," Caterian stared at him before looking at Lilith. She was so beautiful and there was something about her features which reminded Caterina of Abel. "The reason why I am always looking at the vampires' moon is because that was the lastplace she had been before-before _he_ killed her."

"He?" Caterina didn't realize she was whispering.

Abel shook his head, looking as if he would rather not say this person's name. "Even if _he_ took her life, it was my fault," he murmured. He fell silent again and Caterina wisely kept her mouth shout, knowing Abel needed to tell someone this. It felt as if it had been eating away at him for over eight centuries. Slowly she placed her hand on his. "Lilith wanted the war with the Methuselah to end and to see peace for once in our lives," it sounded as if Abel was trying to swallow a lemon. "The last time I saw her alive I promised her there would be peace, but I-I trusted," he took a deep, shuddering breath, "I trusted someone I shouldn't have, another crusnik. Instead of seeing Lilith to speak on peace _he_ killed her by removing the nano-machines which make us what we are," nano-machines, was that like the virus which made vampires what they were? Come to think of it every time Caterina had seen Abel change had spoken of nano-machines. It had to be the virus which at least made him what he was.

There was a long silence in which it became clear Abel didn't want to continue. "Would it kill you as well to have them removed?" Caterina asked. Abel nodded. "Then couldn't someone place them back into in order to revive you or her?" He shook his head.

"I tried. _He_ took half of her – of Lilith's nano-machines," as he spoke he slipped his hand from under hers and pressed a button on the casket. A hiss of air escaped from it and the lid slowly opened. Abel pressed another button and a container filled with black liquid popped up. "This is all that remains of her nano-machines," he whispered a pained expression on his features. "For the first century after her death I tried to revive her with them, but a forty percent fusion is nowhere near enough to heal the wounds and she's been gone for so long only—"

"Only, what?" Caterina gently asked. Abel shook his head. Silence fell between them again. Caterina was staring at what remained of Lilith's nano-machines, thinking. "If it isn't enough to revive her with, then would it be enough to revive you if you were killed in battle." At this Abel laughed. "What's so funny?" Caterina demanded.

"If I could die in battle then I would have by now," Abel gave her a sad smile. Slowly he pushed the container back into place and closed the casket lid. A hiss filled the air as the lid sealed. "It would be enough to fuse me to a little over one hundred percent and, say, make a wound which would take months maybe even years to heal, heal in a few minutes," he confessed, "but I – I never want that to happen. The only other of my kind who has been fused that far tried to destroy the world." Abel looked her in the eye, desperation in them, "If I was ever fused that far, what happened eight centuries ago would pale in comparison to what would happen. You must promise to never tell another about the nano-machines."

Caterina nodded, "I promise," and she secretly vowed she would never reveal the fact there was a way to save Abel's life. She couldn't bring herself to believe he could ever really mean harm to others even in his crusnik form. He had been protecting her after all. If he was ever injured so greatly his heart stopped or he was hovering on the edge of death she would use the nano-machin— Caterina cut off this train of thought. It wasn't right. She didn't have a right to that to Abel.

"What was she like?" Caterina changed the subject. "What was it she dreamed for?"

At this Abel chuckled. "She was the kindest person one could ever hope to meet," Abel smiled at Caterina. "Back when all four of us were children Lilith was the one who looked after us," he turned his eyes on Lilith, his gaze distant. "She used to berate me endlessly about being too reckless and picking fights with people even if I knew I couldn't win the fight."

"Four?" Caterina asked. "You've only mentioned yourself, Lilith, and her killer so far as being crusniks."

Abel stiffened before he relaxed, placing a hand in his pocket. "You're right, the fourth crusnik is my sister," sister? "We parted ways at the end of the war," he pulled a small item from his pocket and opened his hand to reveal a small, carved butterfly. "She gave this to me so we knew we would never forget one another." He smiled, "She lives in the empire and like I protect humans she protects the Methuselah. It helps to keep the world in balance."

"What would happen if we ever went to war with the empire?" Caterina asked suddenly worried. It didn't sound as if Abel could attack his sister.

"That is why I want to make Lilith's dream a reality," Abel confessed, "so I don't have to live with the fear I might one day have to choose between Lilith's dream and Seth." Seth, but that was a boy's name. Abel's parents sure had been strange if they had named their daughter Seth.

An idea slowly came to Caterina, a way to get Abel to come back willingly. "If you come back and the agency becomes a reality I will send you to the empire when the time comes. You can not only be the messenger for Lilith's dream of peace but see your sister again." Abel looked at her sharply, his eyes wide with hope in them. Standing, Caterina held out her hand to him, "Come on, Abel, come back with me," she smiled kindly at him.

Abel reached out, his fingers brushing hers as he hesitated before at last taking her hand. "I will return, Caterina, and do everything I can to keep my promise to you," she smiled, joy filling her at his words. He was coming back. Well then, she would do everything in her power to keep her promise to Abel. No matter the cost, there would be peace and he would see his sister again.

"Come on, then, let's go home," Abel stared at her as if he couldn't quite believe what she had just said. "Umm," Caterina shifted, "you're going to have to lead the way; I don't know how to get out of here."

Smiling, Abel nodded. "There is a shorter route than the one we took here," he turned and started off. "This way," he gestured for her to follow and she did so, careful of where she stepped.

As they walked, she asked, "You said Lilith's dream was for peace, but what's your dream?" Never once had she seen a hint at his dream, he seemed so focused on Lilith's it was if he lived and breathed to make that dream become a reality.

"My dream?" Abel asked, sounding almost uncertain. "I think, it has always been to find a place where I belong," Caterina stared at his back, shocked. "When all four of us were children we didn't fit in with humans even before we awakened as crusniks," he confessed, "we were part of a program to see if the prefect super-human could be created and then another program to try and save humanity from over population and the growing threat of Armageddon. No matter where we were, though, we weren't really part of the groups, we didn't belong. So I guess my dream was to just find a home," he laughed, looking back her and smiling. "It sounds stupid when I say it aloud," he confessed.

"No it doesn't," Caterina smiled at him. "In fact you may have found the place you belong." He stopped and turned to her, frowning in question. "Why not have it be here with the rest of us? I know William thinks of you as a friend and Father – I mean Brother Havel," she winced, remembering he had been undercover as a Father, "at the very least likes you. I know Sister Kate will come around and I've considered you a friend since we meet."

Abel smiled, "I guess you're right," he laughed, shaking his head, "I never thought about it that way before, but you're right. Thank you, Caterina," he bowed to her and she couldn't help but to smile as she slipped her hand into his.

"Let's go, this place is creepy," at her words Abel laughed again and they started off once more. By the time the two of them returned to the Vatican it was well past midday. "Abel, you're glasses," Caterina reminded him.

"Oh," quickly he took the spectacles from the pocket and put them on, "no wonder everything was so clear," he laughed. Caterina smiled. There was a short pause before Abel sighed and stopped, "I need to tell the pope I've decided to stay," he informed her, not looking the least bit pleased about this. In fact he looked rather nervous about facing Caterina's father.

"I could go with you and help explain," Caterina offered. Instead of brightening like she expected him to do while they were with others Abel frowned. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no, just thinking on the first time I came to the Vatican," Abel smiled at her. "At least this time I don't have to face a pope who thinks I might try to destroy them." Caterina blinked; taken aback any pope would think that of Abel. "I think it best, that way he knows I'm not just changing my mind every few seconds."

"Aren't you?" Caterina teased him. Abel made a face at her this and she smiled, hiding her laughter behind her hand.

"Abel?" Caterina looked down the hall just in time to see Professor Wordsworth limping towards them. "I thought you were…" Professor Wordsworth trailed off with a glance at Caterina.

"Yeah," Abel scratched his head, "I thought I was leaving too, but Caterina is very convincing when she wants to be." Caterina scowled up at him, folding her arms across her chest. "You know, the only way you'd look scarier is if you started to wear a monocle," Abel muttered more to himself than to William or Caterina.

"Fine then," Caterina started off, heading for her father's office, "I'll get one."

"Eh?" Abel raced after her, "I was joking!" he shouted, tripping over his feet. He leapt back up and nearly ran into one of the sisters.

"You know," William said thoughtfully, pulling out his pipe as he limped beside Caterina, "for being so powerful of a being, he can sure be klutzy."

Abel muttered several apologies to the poor girl before racing to catch up with Caterina and William. "Klutzy?" Abel pouted as he finally caught up to them. "I'm not klutzy!"

"Then what would you call it, my friend?" asked William patiently. Abel held up a finger his mouth open before he decided better of it and closed his mouth with a snap. "Precisely my point," William pointed his pipe steam at Abel. "Perhaps if you took off those glasses you'd be far less of a klutz."

"What? No, no, no," Abel said hurriedly waving his hands, "not going to happened. Oh," Abel seemed to remember something suddenly, "on what you offered before we arrived back in Rome, is it too late to say yes?"

"You mean on researching ways to help you maintain control?" William asked, sounding highly interested. "Of course not, but I thought you were worried about it?" Both of William's eyebrows rose in question.

"Well, if you're careful and know not to say let the blood get into your system, I don't see much of a problem with it," Abel's awkward words made what he was saying all the more confusing for Caterina. Not only that but she could have sworn he'd lost a little color. Caterina looked at Abel for several long moments, thinking on this matter. It was hard to see a crusnik being scared of anything, but he truly looked scared. Abel was not only a crusnik but nearly a thousand years old. By the time she would reach her mid fifties he would a thousand… okay so that was a long ways off, but to him it had to feel like a short amount of time, right?

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Wow, okay this chapter turned out to be way longer than I thought it would be.

**A request:** if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	21. Chapter 20: The Stranger, Part 1

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Chapter 20: The Stranger, Part 1: Meeting<p>

A few weeks later:  
>Cain stared out the window, his head resting against the freezing glass. Just through the darkness of night, white, fluffy flakes swirled into view. The roads were already slick with the light dusting of snow and thin layers of ice, but the driver seemed to not notice it. As Cain watched the snow, he had no troubles imagining the flakes turning to ash as fire hailed down on the world. It was such a beautiful sight to imagine.<p>

"Mein Herr," Cain flicked his wrist at Isaak, not interested in anything the man had say at the moment. Isaak got the hint for a time before he dared speak again, "It's about Abel, Mein Herr."

This peaked Cain's interest at once. He straightened, tearing his gaze from the storm outside. "What about 02?" asked Cain as casually as he could. "Last we heard he'd returned to 04's tomb," Cain frowned. Had 02 resurfaced? If so, what could have changed his mind? 02 was suborn, which was why Cain had ended up being thrown from _the Ark _before he could try and fully convince 02 to help him recreate the world.

"He's resurfaced," Isaak informed Cain as Cain tilted his head to one side, smiling at Isaak. Isaak's hair was no longer long but was short and neatly combed back. He wore glasses and looked more like a butler than usually did. "Apparently the young duchess was able to convince him to stay with her and the agency she is trying to form. From the sounds of it one other member of this group was happy to see your brother return. Here are the reports, Mien Herr," Isaak passed Cain a small stack of papers.

Taking the papers, Cain leafed through them, skimming the information. At last he paused and frowned. "He's allowing a terran to take his blood!" Cain exclaimed both shocked and horrified by this development. Abel _hated_ needles, more than hated; he feared them, why the hell would he suddenly allow a terran to poke him with one? He turned the next page and laughed. So this girl had followed 02 to 04's tomb, how perfect? This meant the girl knew where Lilith's nano-machines were. If she already cared enough for Abel to drag him back then within a few years she would care enough to do Cain's work for him. "It looks as if 02 will be fused one hundred percent after all," Cain grinned, lowering the papers as he leaned back and turned his gaze to the window. This was just perfect. It was far better than perfect. His grin widened. Soon now the world would be recreated in fire.

They stopped and Cain turned his head so he could see the sky and buildings upside-down. There, easily spotted over the tops of the buildings was the Vatican. Cain blinked; he'd seen it once before back before the Terran-Methuselah War had started, but he was amazed to see only the fact the city was repaired had really changed.

"Here will do," Isaak told the driver and they pulled over. Cain was out of the car in a heartbeat. It had been ages since he had left the Orden's headquarters. The cold air felt good against the exposed skin of his face and neck. "Mein Herr," Isaak stepped out of the car and was at Cain's side in a second. "Please try to be care—"

A noise distracted Cain and he raced off, leaving Isaak alone by the car. He slid on the ice and only just managed to stay upright. As he regained his balance, Cain grinned, he had lost Isaak just as he had wanted to. Now all that remained was to find that girl, Caterina. Cain straightened and looked around the well streets. It was safe to say he had gone in the right directions by the number of priests and nuns he saw around, which were only a few every now and again. Cain suddenly realized he had no idea what the girl actually looked like. Frowning, Cain turned in the snow and finally pouted. Just great, he'd come all this way only to remember he'd forgotten to ask Isaak on what the girl actually looked like. He knew the girl would know Abel and she was one of the few who did, but beyond this and the fact Shadow was after her…

"Abel?" a strong, female voice sounded behind Cain.

"Eh?" Cain jumped, whipping around as his foot slipped. "AHH," he struck the ground with a _thud_. Wincing in pretend pain, Cain moaned. "Hey, what you do that for?" Cain asked, looking up at the woman. "Going around scaring people doesn't seem like something a nun does," he complained. Standing, he picked up his hat and dusted snow off of it. Looking more closely at the nun, Cain tilted his to one side, "You're a kid!" He exclaimed, pointing at her leaping back in shock. He slipped on the same patch of ice and struck the ground again.

"Yes, I'm a teenager," she said patiently holding out her hand to him. The teen had a monocle over her right eye and wore a white nun outfit. Cain guessed by most standards she would be pretty, but to him not so much.

Cain took her hand, laughing in embracement. She helped him to his feet. "Slick out, eh?" he joked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," the girl bowed her head, "I'll be going then." The girl started off. Ah-oh, she'd called him Abel this girl might be her.

"Eh," Cain scrambled after her, "wait, wait, I need your help." She stopped and looked at him curiously. "I seem to have lost my way. Can you help me find the place I was supposed to meet my butler at?" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, what's this place called?" the girl smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, a name?" damn, Cain didn't have name. It wasn't like could just say 'Oh, 04's tomb' or anything like that… plus he wasn't looking for Abel only the girl. "Umm well, I know it was a well-lit street, lots of old buildings around," Cain nodded, his hand on his chin, "oh, and there was church near it."

"Do you have the name of street at the very least?" Cain shook his head at her question. "Then I can't help you there, sir, you just gave a distribution which fits most of Rome." Well that hadn't worked as well as he thought it would. "I really must be going," she nodded to him before starting off once more.

The sound of the snow crunching alerted to Cain that Shadow was making his move. "Look out," Cain leapt forward, taking hold of the girl's wrist and pulling her towards him seconds before a large amount of snow and ice plummeted to the spot she'd been seconds before.

Several vampires Cain had read the states on leapt down, snarling at them. "Damn terran, that just cost you your life," one of them growled. Ha, Cain's life? This piece of prey had to be joking. Oh well, he mind as well play along. It was for a good cause after all.

"Eh," Cain whipped around and raced off, pulling the girl with him. "Bad vampires!" he shouted over his shoulder. As expected they used haste and appeared before Cain and the girl. Skidding, Cain slid into one of the vampire's causing both of them to fall to ground. He'd had the sense enough to release the girl. Quickly Cain rolled with the impact, following the training long since engraved into him. Leaping to his feet, he pulled out his sword as the first Methuselah leapt at him. With ease born of years on the battlefield Cain sliced the Methuselah in half. Cain turned on his heel to dodge the twitching creature's body, slicing into another before he flipped his sword and stabbed the blade into the first Methuselah's heart. "One down," he half sung, half laughed. He moved to protect the terran, grinning from ear to ear. He didn't even need his true form for this or his powers. These Methuselah were complete idiots.

Cain could feel the girl's eyes on him even as three of the remaining four Methuselah closed on them. The forth ripped off his arm to stop the silver infecting more of his blood before he snarled, "Think you're so clever, do you, terran?"

"I did say 'bad vampires,' right? Well," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Slowly he lowered that hand, his voice growing cold, "I punish bad vampires!" Faster than any Methuselah could react, Cain shot forward, lopping off two vampire heads before racing towards the last two. With ease he managed kill them as well before skidding on the icy ground and falling. "Awy," Cain complained his voice light and cheerful once more.

The sound of someone moving towards him, made Cain tilt his head back to see the girl pause to pick up his hat. "Are you all right?" she asked, holding out a hand to him. Cain took it and let the girl pull him to him to his feet.

"Well, no," Cain pouted, "I just ruined a perfectly good suit." He looked at the blood stains mournfully. This caused the girl to laugh lightly. "What? It isn't funny, I only own one good town suit," he complained before pausing and grinning. "Come on," he laughed shyly, "we should get out of here." Sheathing his blade, Cain took the girl's hand and raced off. She slipped on some of the ice, only being saved from falling by Cain's grasp.

They raced away from the Vatican and Cain looked around. There was no one in sight or hearing range. Nevertheless Cain pulled the girl into an alley and finally stopped. Releasing the girl, he bent over, painting. It was show. Even though he knew this, he was uncertain how long his body would be able to withstand this abuse or how long his mind would stay fused.

"Why did you help me?" the girl's question made Cain jump.

"Eh, wha—?" Cain stammered in confusion as he looked down at her. She held out his hat to him. Laughing, Cain rubbed his head as he took the hat, "I honestly don't know," he lied. He'd helped her because there was a large chance this girl was Caterina. 02 was interested in her thus Cain helped her.

"I see," she sounded disappointed before she held out her hand all businesslike. "I'm Sister Caterina Sforza, the Duchess of Milan," it was her! Cool, he'd been right after all. "What's your name?"

At this Cain laughed and took her hand. He grinned as he said, "Cain." He laughed again, "I'm Cain!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Hey, it's finally winter in this story! Cain acts so childish sometimes…

Sorry updates are being slower than I had hoped. TOR's early game access started for me and I've been playing that instead of doing daily updates like I had planned.

**A request:** if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

Thank you to all of you who have commented on pervious chapters =D.**)**


	22. Chapter 21: The Stranger, Part 2

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Chapter 21: The Stranger, Part 2: Snowy Night<p>

Abel sat in the room the pope had given him. He was looking at a picture. It was faded and old, but it was the only picture he had from back then which didn't have _him_ in it. The picture showed his sister standing on a seat, taking the picture with Lilith across the table from her smiling. Abel traced Lilith's face before turning his gaze on his sister. Her black hair was short and green eyes gentle looked into the camera. For being siblings Abel and Seth looked completely different, but Abel was glad for this. He already had someone who had once looked like him.

A knock sounded. "Abel?" it was Havel.

Abel stood, safely tucking the picture away. Opening the door, Abel asked, "Yes?" it was odd Havel was even up this late. He wasn't on guard duty, William was. Blinking, Abel noticed William was there as well. "Has something happened to Caterina?" Abel asked.

"She isn't with you?" William limped forward. "She said something about a promise she made to you," Abel frowned, not knowing what promise William was talking about. It clicked William thought Caterina was here. Abel opened the door fully, revealing the fact the room was empty of all but a table and a bed. The bed was fully made and looked almost untouched and there was nothing whatsoever on the table.

"If she isn't here then we need to find her," Havel said, turning away from the door. "Abel, take the older parts of Rome, see if she went into the catacombs." Abel shut the door and hurried after William and Havel. "William, stay here incase Lady Sforza returns. I will take the other half of Rome. Keep your radios on incase she either tries to contact one of us or she is found."

"Roger," Abel said before racing off. He stumbled nearly crashing into a brother as he rounded the corner. "Sorry, sorry," Abel repeated before slipping past the man he continuing on his way. His only thought was to find Caterina before she was injured, or worse killed. Humans were such fragile creatures after all. "Please be safe, Caterina." Abel skidded to a stop as he suddenly remembered Caterina saying something about leaving flowers in Lilith's tomb. Turning, he started towards Lilith's final resting place.

xxx

Caterina looked at Cain. He still held her hand was grinning broadly at her. There was no denying the fact he looked a lot like Abel. It was almost to the point he and Abel could have been twins, but this impossible. Abel had said only his sister remained alive and he had said nothing about having another sibling. Then there was the way Cain had taken out those vampires. It had looked almost as if he was toying with them, but only crusniks could take out vampires with such ease unless they'd been enhanced like Brother Havel.

"Shouldn't we be getting to safety?" Caterina asked when it became apparent Cain wasn't planning on speaking.

"Eh? Oh, yeah, yeah," Cain laughed, releasing her hand and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. There was something missing from the way he acted. A familiar warmth and kindness Abel normally exhibited even when acting like his true self. Cain seemed devoid of this, even if he was far happier than Abel was.

"Ah, is something wrong, sister?" Cain blinked at her in question, looking innocent. The innocence was out of place for one as powerful as Cain. It was like with Abel acting like a klutz, but this was no act.

"No, nothing," Caterina turned and started off towards the Vatican. What was wrong with her? She should be asking for him to join them. It was apparent Cain was strong. There was just an air about him which turned her away, telling her not to trust him.

"Ah, ah, wait, sister, wait!" Cain raced after her, slipping on the ice. He slid past her and struck the wall before falling backwards to the ground. Was he serious? It wasn't even that slick out, but he kept sliding as if he'd never been on ice. Cain was on his before she knew it, straightening his top hat and overcoat. "Slick out," he laughed, walking fast to catch up with her. "Hey, sister, I don't think it wise to be out here alone with those vampires out to get you."

Caterina looked at the strange man. "Then you can accompany me back to the Vatican, sir," she spoke tightly, "either that or you may go on your way. We are strangers after all and your butler is no doubt worried about you." Caterina felt sorry for anyone who had to look after such a mentally challenged man like Cain. It looked as if it he would have been a handful.

"No, no," Cain laughed, smiling at her, "I'll go with you!" Caterina looked sternly at Cain until the man shifted, falling silent before she looked away. The more she was around him the more her unease grew. There was still the way he had spoken briefly to the vampires which reminded her vividly of Abel when he was completely crusnik. Dark, chilling, and completely unfriendly, this man just seemed so much more like the crusnik than Abel did.

They walked in silence for several blocks; well silence wasn't exactly the word Caterina would use to describe. Cain kept humming a strange tune under his breath. Glancing at him, Caterina wondered if this man was truly as powerful as he had come off as or if it had all been a show.

"Why are these vampires after you?" Cain's cheery question broke Caterina train of thought. "They wouldn't just attack a pretty sister like yourself when you were on a street with many others out of the blue," he grinned at her. Never once did his voice change from being cheery and full of laughter. What a strange man.

"I honestly don't know," Caterina said, letting out a little sigh. She could tolerate Abel acting like an idiot because it was just that, an act, but this man wasn't acting. It truly felt he was an idiot. "Look," she stopped and turned to look Cain in the eye. He stopped as well, looking more like a cornered man than anything else. "You really don't need to follow me, it isn't that long of a walk back to the Vatican."

"Now, now, we can't have you returning, now can we?" asked a familiar, cold voice. Caterina froze before she slowly turned to be met by Shadow's features.

This couldn't be happening. They were in the middle Rome, close to the Vatican's headquarters, how could he possibly be here? Caterina didn't move despite the fear pounding in her heart and the fact they had to be surrounded by now. There was no way out and she wouldn't face her death, running scared. She'd been running since all of this began, she wouldn't now.

Caterina heard Cain shift behind her. At first she thought the man was either preparing to fight or to run. A cold hand wrapped around the back of her neck. Before she could move there was a sharp pain before she fell back, dark clouds flying over her vision. As the world crumbled around her, she heard Shadow shout, "What are you doing here?"

xxx

Catching the girl as she went limp, Cain never once took his eyes from Shadow. "What are you doing here?" Shadow demanded, pointing at Cain. "And what are you doing with a terran?" he snarled, sounding almost accusing. It was as if this pathetic excuse for prey actually thought Cain would sleep with a terran. Okay if the terran meet his standards he just might have done so, but certainly not with this one.

"I'm a deserter," Cain joked, moving the girl so he could better protect her. If not for 02's interest in this girl he would have left her alone to begin with and this damned situation could have been avoided. _02_, Cain cursed his brother and all his damned interests in terrans. "You'd better kill me before I give away too many company secrets."

Shadow just stared at Cain for several long moments. At last the prey found its tiny voice. "How can you be a deserter, you're the Orden's leader?"

Cain's smile melted away as his voice turned cold, "I told you to stay away from the girl. You ignored this order as such if you ever return to the Orden you will be executed and drained of blood." Cain felt a wild joy in the flicker of fear on Shadow's face.

Suddenly Shadow laughed, his fear seeming forgotten. "And what's stopping me from taking control of the Orden from you?" Shadow asked. "If you hadn't, _my lord_," he spat the title, "you're completely alone out here, while," he spread his arms to indicate all those around them, "have enough forces to take on an army. What's stopping me, eh?"

At this Cain frowned and shrugged. "You have a point there," he laughed. Swinging the girl up into his arms, Cain waited to what he knew was coming. With his body in the condition it was in, there was little Cain could do here at the moment and not without risking revealing the fact he was in such a state to the rest of the Orden.

"Attack, I want that man dead!" Shadow ordered. At once the Methuselah leapt forward, not caring Cain was their real boss.

Quickly as a flash Cain leapt into the air, landing on a Methuselah's head. Twisting around, he laughed as the Methuselah's neck broke before he landed light and leapt once more. This time he leapt lead him over the head of the Methuselah. His landed on one of the roofs before racing off. He didn't stop to see if any the prey was following.

Meanwhile:  
>Abel raced through the passages of the catacombs, moving from memory alone. The glasses were still in place, making it impossible to see his way through the darkness. Suddenly Abel rammed into rubble he didn't remember being there. Pain shot through his body as he fell head over heels down the narrow stairs. Dear god, was this what it was like for humans? It was no wonder they stumbled about so when in dark places. He had just thought it was because they were careless and nothing more.<p>

Somehow Abel ended up on his back, his head resting uncomfortably on the stone floor of the passage. A sharp, acidic scent stuck which was oddly out of place. Blinking, the passage swayed before his eyes before it slowly began to make sense. An orange glow lit the passage, flicking, but Abel's eyes weren't on the smokeless fire. Less than an inch from his nose was the tip of an extremely sharp looking sword. There was something more, the familiar scent of human blood. The sudden shock of the scent nearly made Abel cough in disgust, but he managed to force it back.

"Excuse me," Abel began pleasantly instead, "might I ask you to remove the sword? It makes it sort of hard to stand." Abel gave a scared, half hearted laugh even though the emotions were nonexistent within him. This person was a Methuselah, even with scent of fire and human blood Abel could tell.

The thirst rose in Abel fallowed by the voice of the crusnik whispering to him. It was unwanted. Even with William's help, the crusnik seemed to just as insistent as usual. "Well look at this, boys, a Vatican dog has just fallen to us as our next victim," the jeering voice came from the who held the sword. Laughter followed these words. "Come, we'll have our fill before meeting up with Shadow!" Rage stirred in Abel. Rolling, he used him momentum to push off the ground, his shoes slamming into the Methuselah who held the sword.

Gasping in shock, the Methuselah stumbled. The sword clattered to the ground beside Abel. Abel took hold of the hilt and pushed himself to off the ground. "Oh, I promise I wouldn't taste good to you," Abel smiled, pushing up his glasses. "I'd more than likely give you a belly ache and that just wouldn't do," he shook his head, "No, no, that wouldn't do at all."

"Get that bastard Terran," snarled the one Abel had kicked. At once two others leapt towards Abel, brandishing their swords. They were aiming for his head, but they weren't _him_. In fluid movement Abel flicked up the sword, blocking the two swords with ease.

"Oh, this isn't fair," Abel complained, "two against one, I'm sure to win! Besides," pushed the two back, "I'm in a very bad mood at the moment."

The Methuselah just ignored this. The thirst was controlling their action. One moved his sword from Abel's and lunged forward, aiming for Abel's heart this time. Leaping back, the tip only just missed, ripping his coat. The two moved forward as one. Their blades striking for Abel in such away Abel was actually forced to start to move as a crusnik instead of a human.

Abel's heel struck something hard. He didn't need to turn around to know he was back at the stairs or that someone was coming down them at a quick pace. Grumbling, Abel twisted his blade around one of the Methuselah's, forcing them to release it. The metal stuck the floor, but the other was moving even as the one who'd lost his sword leapt back.

The person on the stairs was getting closer. Abel had to end this now. The crusnik whispered to him, making him pause. Sharp blinding pain lanced through his skull. Abel pitched forward, the ground biting his knees before he stuck it fully. The room swayed before his eyes.

"This terran is a strong one," stated a person who sounded like Shadow. "Bind him and drug him. We'll break him before we feast on his blood." One of the Methuselah took hold of Abel's hair, lifting his head before smashing into the rocks. Abel felt one lens crack as his vision bulked and went black.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Marry Christmas everyone. Sorry for the late update and for not getting as far as I had promised.

A living vampire has never actually sucked Abel's blood in the manga or novels to my knowledge. If they have, then please point out where in the novels this has happened. In the manga it was a vampire corpse which bit him and Abel can't feed off of corpses which have been dead for so long.

**A request:** if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I thank all of you who have commented on pervious chapters.**)**


	23. Chapter 22: The Stranger, Part 3

**Note: if this has mistakes I am sorry. I didn't edit it, it's three in the morning here and I don't think I would be able to edit it even if I tried. **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose<br>Chapter 22: The Stranger, Part 3: Rose's Thrones

Caterina turned, feeling hard, cold earth under her. Slowly she opened her eyes. The world was blurry before her. Despite this she could just make out a figure standing close by. At first her groggy mind registered the man as Abel, but, as she blinked, Cain swam into focus.

Caterina sat up, the world swaying before her eyes. Cain wasn't actually standing as she'd first thought he'd been. He's shoulder was against the wall and he was doubled over as if in extreme pain. There was something more, he kept muttering to himself in an oddly familiar old language. It took her a moment to recognize the language the first vampire's had used when they'd come to Earth. Listening closely, Caterina found that even though she couldn't understand what Cain was saying, it didn't sound like Cain but someone completely different. There was fear in the voice and it was almost as if he was pleading with someone or something.

"Cain?" at the sound of Caterina's questioning voice Cain jumped, slipped on the ice and struck the ground. "Are you all right?" she asked, trying to not to laugh at the comical display.

"Wha – yea, yea," Cain leapt to his feet, laughing. He sounded like a goof and an idiot once more. At this she frowned. There had been something about the other voice which reminded her of Abel's true self. What was going on here? Not only did Cain look like Abel, but a moment ago he had seemed almost related to Abel. "Umm," Cain rubbed the back of his head, "I have a question for you, Sister." There was embarrassment.

"Yes?" Caterina asked pleasantly. At this point she just wanted to return to the Vatican and her guard. They'd no doubt noticed she was missing by now. If she delayed much longer they might even give her up as dead. Okay, so Abel wouldn't, but that was Abel.

"Umm," Cain shifted, "it's about a man you're traveling with," he began awkwardly. "It's about Abel," Caterina's heart froze. Somehow this man knew about Abel, but how? Abel hadn't made it extremely obvious he was even outside of the tomb. No one should have been looking for him, not unless – unless they had somehow lived for seven centuries. "Why? Why is he traveling with you? It's just odd for a godlike being to travel with a lesser, short lived being like a terran, is all. It's rather demeaning and all to serve a terran," Godlike, lesser; _demeaning_? Caterina glared at Cain, "Ah, ah, I mean, it's a great job for a godlike being," Cain cringed, giving her two thumbs up and smiling at her.

"If you're so curious then why not ask Abel?" Caterina asked calmly.

"Hmm," Cain rubbed his chin, looking rather crestfallen, "well, you see, Abel and I don't get along. Something about clashing viewpoints, he's rather touchy about Earth and now terrans," Cain nodded. "Yes, yes, would much simpler to just avoid Abel's temper overall. So I'd be very grateful if you could tell me what he's been up to for the past eight centuries," Cain's smile widened.

Caterina felt as if all blood had been drained from her. "Y-your like Abel, a crusnik?" Caterina asked, feeling like a small girl once more. She took a step back, then another, and another. Could it be – was it possible?Abel's words echoed in Caterina's head,_ "I trusted someone I shouldn't have, another crusnik. Instead of seeing Lilith to speak on peace _he_ killed her,"_ Four crusniks, one dead and the other female. The only way Cain could know so much was if he was the forth, the traitor!

"Hey, hey," Cain too hold of her wrist, "what's wrong, Sister? You look sick, are you feeling all right?" Caterina wanted to scream, she wanted to run, but there was no way she could. His grip on her was strong. If he was a crusnik there was no way she could out run him. "Hmm," Cain tilted his head to one side suddenly looking amused, "I see," he laughed, "02 told you about us, didn't he? He really should know better than to tell such matters to you people." He paused, blinking almost innocently down at her. "Well, now you know I am alive and that will do no good if 02 discovered this." Cain shook his head, "Nope, no good at all. A shame I had other plans for you as well."

"Let go!" Caterina shouted, panicking. She twisted her wrist, trying desperately to get free.

"Now, now, don't be like that," Cain laughed, his eyes closed, and gentle yet insane smile on his features. A flicker of fear flashed across Cain's face suddenly and he stiffened. Releasing her wrist, Cain doubled over; groaning, "We are in control, stop forcing a split, Cain!" growled a voice filled with anger. Caterina was frozen as she watched this unfold before her. "I won't let you harm my brother again!" the voice she'd heard before shouted. Cain collapsed to one kneel; suddenly he looked up at her. His eyes stained red, but a glint of humanity in them which hadn't been there before. "Run-run," he stammered, "I can-can't hold them back much longer. Get out of here and tell 02 – tell him I'm sorry. I don't have his strength. Tell him— Shut up, you fool!" the angry voice cut him off.

Caterina didn't hesitate another second. Whipping around, she bolted. Not knowing where she was going, only that she had to get as far away from Cain as possible, Caterina raced blindly through the streets. Her heart hammered and fear pulsed through her veins.

"Wait!" a familiar voice shouted, but Caterina didn't stop. Someone took hold of her wrist. "My lady?" She froze and turned to see it was William. Blinking, Caterina realized she run all the way back to the Vatican. William released her and touched his ear piece. "Havel, Abel, Caterina is safe; she's just returned to the Vatican."

"She has?" Caterina heard Havel's voice over the radio, "Thank God," Havel whispered a quick prayer.

"Abel, did you get that?" asked William, but only static met his words. "Abel?" William repeated.

At the question Caterina felt her heart freeze. Perhaps Cain was going after Abel, to kill him like he had Lilith. If not than she had to tell Abel as soon as he returned. A thought floated unbidden to her. Abel had loved Lilith so much he had been willing to leave behind happiness with his sister in order to live out Lilith's dream. What if telling Abel made him go off in search of his lover's murderer? He would no longer be there to help with the agency. The thought of him leaving again scared Caterina far more than what Cain could do or what he had done. Her heart skipped a beat. There was no way she was going to risk Abel leaving again. She couldn't tell him about Cain. No, she'd take the secret of meeting Cain with her to the grave if she had to.

"If he doesn't reply in an hour we will look for him, Havel," William was saying. "For now we should both be here incase something happens." Caterina only just heard Brother Havel agree before the radio shut off. "Well now," William smiled around his pipe at Caterina, "you gave us all quite the scare," he placed a hand on her back and limped into the Vatican, guiding her.

"I'm sorry, professor, it wouldn't happen again," Caterina said sincerely.

William nodded, "Now, the pope wanted you to meet someone before you turned in for the night," William seemed quite ready to forget all of this had happened. Caterina only wished she could do the same. The memory of the man who looked like Abel was burned into her memory. She wouldn't forget him, not ever, and certainly not if he meant Abel harm.

"Ah, there you are," Caterina blinked; only just realizing she was in her father's office. As usual her father sat behind the desk and seated before it was a young boy, dressed in the robes of a father. Caterina stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on here. The boy was small and shifted nervously under her gaze. He was freckled with short brown hair and anxious brown eyes. He looked more like a scared child than an actual priest. "I'd like you to meet my son, Alessandro," her father said, looking sternly at the boy. "Alessandro, you will follow your half sister and try to learn from her."

"Y-yes, s-sir," Alessandro stammered, looking at Caterina with fear in his eyes. Standing, he walked over to her, rubbing his hands and looking anywhere but at her. "I-I'm p-p-pleased to m-meet y-you, s-sister," the way he said "sister" Caterina knew it wasn't her title.

"It is a pleasure, Alessandro," Caterina said politely. This was her father's illegitimate child. Why was he so nervous and scared? He came from a nobler line than Caterina did.

xxx

Abel groaned. It felt as if someone had split open his skull. The dull throb told him it was only a surface wound, but it did little to dull the damned pain. Slowly Abel became aware of the metal biting into his wrists. He gave a small tug at a human's level of strength, then one at a Methuselah's, but the chains binding him to wall didn't budge.

"What should we ask the filth when he awakens?" asked one of the Methuselah excitedly. Abel's mind was foggy and it was hard for him to think let alone process what had just happened. He could fell the crusnik stirring inside of him, starting to remove the drugs from his system, but they were moving far too slowly for Abel's liking.

"I don't give a damn about that," said another eagerly. Abel opened his eyes a slit, allowing him to see the four blurred shapes standing in a loose circle. Shadow was the one closest to him. "I just want to drain that terran of blood," the one who had spoke licked his lips as if he couldn't wait to taste Abel's blood. The crusnik laughed in Abel's mind, sounding eager for the feast which would be caused if these Methuselah were fool enough to actually try.

"Silence," Shadow snapped, "I will be the only one to ask our guest questions. Do I make myself clear?" The other three nodded before Shadow walked over to Abel. "Ah, you're awake, good," there was a hint of a question in Shadow's voice as if he hadn't expected Abel to be awake. There was a short pause before Shadow asked, "Who else is guarding Lady Sforza?"

"Oh, how considerate of you to call her lady," Abel smiled, closing his eyes and tilting his head to one side. "And here I thought you had lost all your manners." Abel grunted as Shadow struck him in the stomach. "Weak, weak," Abel shook his head, "and here I thought you were a vampire, not some child."

"You're testing my patients, terran, now answer the question," snarled Shadow, taking hold of Abel's collar and glaring at him. Abel smiled pleasantly at the foolish Methuselah. The man was an idiot if he thought torture would get anything out of Abel.

"Oh-ho, but that takes all the fun out of this," stated Abel. "Besides I don't have answer to your question. I'm just a lowly commoner the Duchess picked up off the streets."

"Silence, worm!" Abel felt a jolt of electricity surge through him, but barely reacted. Seriously, what was up with people and electricity when they tortured people? The Vatican had done the same during the Methuselah-human War. Couldn't people think out of the box and say hold someone upside down over a vat of acid or something? It would at least be a nice change compared to this old stuff.

Looking at Shadow, Abel said in a serious voice, "This is far from the worst torture I have lived through." He smiled and returned to being joking "A torture really isn't a torture without a dank dungeon setting."

Shadow just stared at Abel as if he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "You—" Shadow tried and failed to find the right words. Finally he turned to the other three. "Drink your fill, boys, but leave him alive. Perhaps he will be more cooperative with less blood." Shadow stepped back, allowing the other, laughing, to come forth.

"Come now," Abel gave a nervous laugh, "you don't want to drink my blood. I taste terrible, I swear it." His warning was having no effect on them, "If you drink my blood you will die!" he shouted at them, fear crawling into his heart. The first one leaned forward as the others moved for his arms. "Don't be idiots, don't—" pain shot through Abel's neck and his arms as all three bit into him. "You idiots," he gasped out, wincing against the pain. He could feel the drain in energy as they sucked _his _blood. Fear for more than lives flickered into life within him. Now he knew what Methuselah felt like every time Abel lost control and it scared him.

Spitting, the three of them released Abel. Abel trembled, his body limp. That hadn't been fun. The one who bitten into Abel neck wiped his mouth, growling, "He tastes like shit."

"That would be," Abel began weakly, "you just ate your death. I am," he slowly looked at the Methuselah, his eyes bleeding red. They stared at him, "I am," suddenly the first shrieked, collapsing to the ground and doubling over.

"What… is… this?" he gasped out, sweat beading on his forehead. The other two stared at their comrade for several long moments before the crusnik began to devour them as well. They collapsed beside the first gasping and shouting in pain.

"I am," Abel shuttered, trying to both stop the crusnik from activating and not listen to the three. Already the crusnik had started to devour their flesh. They were being eaten from the inside out. "Nano-machine crusnik 02, release of restrictions of forty percent, activate," Abel murmured, giving in. Pulling forward, the chains snapped and he slowly straightened. He watched blankly as the three were reduced to nothing more than the blood they had taken from Abel. The blood writhed as if alive before slithering across the ground towards Abel. Kneeling down, Abel dipped his finger into his blood and felt as strength and energy flowed into him. He could feel the thirst dim and vanish as the wounds covering him sealed.

Slowly Abel straightened and looked at Shadow. "What the hell," he stumbled back, "what the hell are you?" Abel took one step towards the man. "Get away from me!" he shrieked before entering haste and racing off.

Once Shadow had vanished Abel felt his hair fall back down and stood there for several long moments, staring blankly at the torch. "Abel?" Kate's voice came over the radio.

Touching the earpiece, Abel asked, "Yes, what is it, Sister Kate?" he numb inside. Three lives gone, just like that. He had been unable to stop it. In the end he'd failed. He'd failed.

"I just thought you should know Lady Sforza was found nearly an hour ago," Kate said almost huffily. "If I were you I'd get back to the Vatican right away before they take as you for dead," there was almost a note of hope in her voice before the radio went dead. Had it been something he'd said? No, it was just the way he was which she didn't like.

Slowly Abel started back for the Vatican, his shoulder's hunched and hopes low. Caterina had been found. Even with this light, he'd failed, he'd failed. In the end he could never be the protector of anyone. Oh, he'd return, but he wasn't the one meant to be the thrones to rose. Perhaps it was William, Havel, and Kate who were meant for this rule and Abel was just there. Yes, this had to be it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> I lied, I was unable to get through chapter 23 before Christmas *sigh* life…

Hey, another few splits in Cain's mind and this time in front of Caterina. Also an explanation on why the language Cain is using is strange to Caterina. Over the years there are language shifts, in which the language undergoes changes. This can be minor to major changes and over eight centuries it only makes sense Cain's, Abel's, and Seth's native language changed into what is more than likely now the language of the empire. (Also if you are interested there are points in our history which show language shifts: if you look at Shakespeare compared to books or plays published recently you will see it and even if you look at the way we texted you will see a language shift.)

**A request:** if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I thank all of you who have commented on pervious chapters.**)**


	24. Chapter 23: Crimson Christmas, Part 1

**Edited!**

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose<br>Chapter 23: Crimson Christmas, Part 1: Gifts?

Snow fell lightly around Abel. He wad in a secluded area of the gardens, sitting on a bench he had dusted off and a book he'd borrowed from William propped open. Abel wore only his normal coat, but couldn't feel the cold humans had been complaining about at breakfast.

The past few weeks had been chaos. There had been a lot of moving about and preparing for Christmas. It was odd to see so many smiling faces let along witness a Christmas. He'd never really taken up the holiday. Granted they had celebrated it in the colony but that was mainly looser ration restrictions, people getting drunk, and whatever rock or metal music Tabitha could find. It hadn't exactly been what Christmas was to these humans.

Abel turned a page in the book, trying to focus more on the content of the book instead of on the past. For the past few weeks he had been trying to catch up on what had happened over the seven centuries he'd been in the tomb. Well, he also enjoyed history books but this was beside the point. Besides he wasn't sure if he should consider this history. After all he had been alive when it happened.

The crunching of snow warned Abel someone was approaching. Quickly he replaced his glasses and pretended to be reading. "You'll catch your death out here, my friend," Abel looked up to see William before him. William had a grin on his face and still held his cane even though the wound had long since healed.

"Not likely," Abel smiled at William, "you should have seen where I lived before now. It was colder there, no matter the time of year, than this place is. Besides," Abel looked at the book in his hands, "my kind don't have the sensitivity you humans do for changes in temperature."

"Really?" William's eyebrows rose as his interest was no doubt peaked. Scientists, Abel withheld the temptation to laugh at this. No matter the day in age it seemed they remained interested in something new, well new to them. Abel wasn't exactly _new_ after all.

"Is there a reason you were looking for me, Professor?" Abel asked, standing. He had feeling he knew why William was here but would rather play dumb.

"Yes," William sounded as if he had been torn from his thoughts, "you missed your appointment this morning."

"It was for this morning?" Abel asked, forcing himself to sound and look shocked. "I forgot," he laughed sheepishly. "Maybe we could try again tomorrow?" Abel suggested almost hopefully.

At this William sighed and took out his pipe. He didn't light it. Instead he looked at Abel, "If you don't want to continue with this then just say so. I don't want to push you beyond your comfort zone and I know you're still reluctant about allowing me to take your blood—"

"Hey, Professor," Abel smiled at the shorter man, "I'd tell you if you went too far and I think it is helping." This last bit was lie. So far William hadn't discovered anything about the crusnik other than the fact it enhanced Abel even in his normal state, which Abel already knew. William had been working on convincing Abel to let him have some blood while the crusnik was activate around forty percent or above. "Besides," Abel looked mournfully at the book, "I just don't want to risk hurting someone again." The memory of what he had done when Caterina had gone missing flashed before his eyes. "The virus in me isn't just deadly to vampires, Professor. The risk is just too high. I…" he trailed off at William's chuckle.

"My friend, I believe you have more control than you think," Abel looked at William actually shocked at what he'd just said. It was impossible. "Come, even if you can't feel the cold, I can," William started through the snow, his white suit making it nearly impossible to see him.

"Ah," Abel hesitated before racing after the professor, "you're not mad I missed the appointment?" he asked nervously as he caught up.

"Not at all," William smiled around his pipe. "Like I said, I don't want to push you. If you don't want to continue we don't have to." Abel stopped dead in his tracks, staring at William in complete and utter shock. Never before had Abel met a scientist who actually meant what William had just said or even say it for that matter. "Is something wrong?" asked William, turning to look at Abel.

Warmth crept into Abel's heart. It was an odd, foreign feeling which caught him between fear and longing. For the first time since leaving his sister – no, for the first time _ever_ Abel felt as if he truly did belong. A home? After so long was it possible, could part of his old dream truly come true?

Abel glanced at the book again and smiled softly. Looking back at William, he said, "We can continue." Abel trudged through the deepening snow to William's side. "I don't think you'll get me out of my comfort zone," Abel's smile widened.

There was a short pause before William nodded. "Come now then," William started off once more, "we need to make up for lost time." Abel shook his head, still smiling. "Perhaps we will get to you to a point where you don't feel you have to hide from the world." Abel gave a small laugh, knowing this would never happen.

Before too long they'd entered theVaticanand were moving through the nearly empty halls. "Where is everyone?" Abel asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"A good question, no doubt some are heading out to help at other churches for the holiday," William said with a shrug. Abel forced back a frown. He didn't have long to ponder any of this because they'd entered the room William had converted into a temporary workspace. "Sit," William gestured to the chair, his back now to Abel as he started to go through the medical supplies William had.

Slowly Abel crossed the room, his eyes wondering over the professor's latest inventions. Taking a seat, Abel looked out the window as the wind picked up. The storm would worsen by the looks of it. As he watched the snow swirl, Abel's mind wandered to a few months after he had surrendered to the humans.

December 2220:  
>Abel didn't move from his hiding place just beyond the flickering light of the candles. Well over a hundred people were packed into the tomb, heads bowed in prayer as they paid their last respects to Lilith. He'd listened attentively all throughout Pope Gregory's speech and now his head was bowed as well. The numbness and sorrow he'd felt since her death hung over him now accompanied by guilt.<p>

Abel barely registered most of the humans had left. "Abel?" Abel looked up sharply at the sound of a voice calling his name. Pope Gregory stood with several guards flanking him. The pope was looking in the wrong direction. "I need a word with you in person, show yourself," there was a sternness about Gregory's which told Abel it was an order. Heart numb to an anger he once would have felt, Abel stepped forward into the light.

The guards jumped, sensing more than hearing Abel behind them. Whipping around, the new head of the Inquisition snapped, "Stop there, _Nightlord_!" Abel obeyed. His eyes down cast he slowly went down on one knee and bowed to the group before him.

"Yes, Holiness?" Abel's voice cracked from disuse. He didn't know how long he had been down here. All he knew was that it had been long enough for winter to settle in. Everyone who had been here had worn coats.

Abel heard the rustling of paper. "I had this drafted so as to ease the fears of my guards and the others who know you are down here," Gregory's voice was kind, not the voice of someone who was bitter over what had happened during the war but the person Abel had known before the war had broken out. He heard Gregory step forward and hold out the document. In a voice only Abel heard, he whispered, "You know I can change this if you want, Abel. You haven't signed it yet." Abel knew what he was talking about even before he took the document and the pen.

Since arriving here Gregory and had sent several messages, trying to put the deal into words and on paper. More than likely against his advisors' wishes Gregory had Abel put down the terms. Several times Gregory had tried to get Abel to loosen all the restrictions Abel had asked to be put into place but Abel had refused.

Carefully Abel read through the document, making sure the wording was such that the pope or holder of the document would have control over Abel. Every detail Abel had written up was there. Without further pause he signed: Abel Nightlord, knowing it would only be seen as true with his real name. Then on the line below he signed his chosen name as it instructed to: Abel Nightroad.

Passing it back, Abel heard the faintest sigh from Gregory. There was a pause as Gregory also signed the document before the pope said, "There is another matter I wished to discuss." He turned and ordered, "Leave us. I will meet you outside of the tomb."

"Holiness," all of them protested, the leader the loudest of all. "We're not leaving you with a _Nightlord_."

"And you are not," Gregory replied calmly, "you're leaving me with, Abel Night_road_, my agent. Now go," there was a long pause before the guards gave it and moved off to cover the door. Abel didn't rise; he didn't even dare to move. "Abel, get up. You're not a servant even if you would rather have it be that way." Slowly Abel obeyed. "I know you're going through a hard time, your brother betraying you and Lilith now with God, but you have to listen." Abel gave the slightest nod to show he was listening. "The war wasn't your fault, neither is the massacre which happened," Abel flinched, the pope's words a whip across his face.

"Wrong," Abel whispered, "you're wrong, Holiness, I could have prevented the war, instead I wanted it. And the-the deaths were my fault," he whispered.

"What if you were setup? If we were both setup?" asked Gregory. The pope held out several envelopes. "I don't know who sent them only they came from the empire and were given to Myles throughout the course of the war." Abel stared at the letters, his heart hammering as his eyes locked on a familiar script. It couldn't be. "Myles and whoever this was were the ones who started the war, not you. The night you lost control was also a setup."

"May I?" Abel asked, reaching for the letters. Gregory nodded. Taking them, Abel hesitated before he opened the first one marked with the date a few days before the war had started. Two more letters fell out and he slowly opened them as well. The first was from-from – "_Cain_!" Abel stared at the letter, reading it quickly before moving to Myles' response. "No," he desperately read through the others, wanting nothing more than to discard these or find something which didn't point to Cain. He hated his brother enough for killing Lilith but this – this just…

Quickly Abel found the letters right before Sara's death and hesitated. Did he really want to know? His brother was a traitor now, far more than he had been before. Abel felt as if his heart had shattered. Could he take more of the truth? It hurt, it hurt so much.

Opening the letter, Abel unfolded it with trembling hands. He began to read, every word agony:

_Myles,_

_Your men had better be ready next week. I want you to target the emperor. He will be barely guarded that night with only those who haven't awakened around him. Kill him if you so wish, but be sure to keep at least one of them alive to tell what happened to the empire. You don't want them to learn too late the war is over, now do we? _

_~01_

It was Cain's hand writing and the fact it was signed the way it was told Abel it was his brother. Taking out Myles' response, Abel saw it was a week later. The heaviness of the pen strokes showed Myles' had been pissed:

_01, _

_You lied to me! We lost several cities in that rampage Emperor Nightlord went on. Do you know the cost of that battle? At this rate the vampires will win and take this world for their own. I wanted to wipe them and instead you are helping them. Burn in hell, 01! _

_~Myles _

_Myles, _

_That was the point. Someone close to him had to die and he had to be shown the crusnik's true ability, the control it can offer. Your losses are only the beginning. This world will burn and be created a new in fire._

_~01 _

It wasn't the last letter, there was one more, but Abel couldn't read anymore of it. "He manipulated me," Abel's voice was horse. The letters slipped from his grasp and stuck the ground. Numbly he moved away from the pope and collapsed besides Lilith's coffin. Everything Abel had once believed had shattered. His brother was gone, the real one, he had been gone for far longer than Abel had thought.

"I know this isn't news to bring to you so close to Christmas, but I thought you had a right to know," Gregory said. "I'm sorry, Abel, I'm sorry," Gregory picked up the letters and started to speak once more.

xxx

"Abel?" Abel jerked back to the present. Turning, he saw William before him.

"S-sorry," Abel gave a shy laugh, "Did you say something, Professor?" He asked, trying to remember if William had spoken or not.

"Take off your coat and roll up your sleeve," William said patiently. Abel did so, slipping off the coat before rolling up the sleeve of his black shirt. Looking away, Abel ignored the fact William was taking another blood sample. "What do want for Christmas?" William asked.

Abel felt the needle prick him and forced himself to remain still and not react. "What do mean?" Abel kept his gaze on the window and the snow. The question William had asked confused him greatly.

"What do I mean?" William repeated. He pulled out the needle and turned away from Abel. "You know what I mean, my friend," he half laughed, giving Abel a kind grin. Abel looked at him in utter confusion. William's smile vanished. "Have you ever celebrated Christmas?"

"Not in the way you humans do apparently," Abel stated, "and not since," he hesitated, "since, well long before you were born." Abel smiled softly, "I'm not exactly the most popular creature alive," he laughed.

"Then how did your kind celebrate Christmas?" William asked seriously, "And how old are you?"

Abel coughed, "Umm, well 'my kind' lived among the vampires for years. Before the tradition was lost our leader, not the empress mind you, would gather a feast, alcohol, and one of the higher ranked military personal would bring music. It wasn't really a religious celebration and people only wanted to dance and forget their worries." Abel noticed William was more shocked than interested in this. "Umm, how is it celebrated here?"

"Well, other than the normal ceremonies held, there are small to large gatherings," William said. "Normally people exchange gifts during this time…" he trailed off, "You're certain you have never celebrated Christmas with humans?"

"If I wasn't you'd be the first to know," Abel stated. What use were the gifts?

William sighed and nodded. "The gifts then are either what the person asks for or something which would hold value to them," William stated. "I know Caterina is planning on having a small party for the members of this one day agency and her half brother. Hasn't she spoken to you about it?"

"No," Abel confessed. He thought a moment, "Say for a moment I was invited to this. I would then bring gifts for all of you?"

"Yes and you are invited," William laughed. "I doubt Caterina would leave you out of it and she would be hurt if you didn't come."

Abel stood. "Well then I guess I need to figure out what to give everyone," Abel looked nervously at William. "Umm, any idea what Sister Kate likes? I fear if I ask her she'd think something horrid to do to me which would involve harming another or something."

"Hmm," William said thoughtfully, "I know she enjoys making tea in her spare time. It is some of the best tea I have had. You'd have to ask her to get more on what she would want," William shrugged. "Now, I will analyze this blood sample. Next time activate the crusnik a bit further. I need to see what it does at higher levels." William turned before he seemed to remember, "Oh, you never said what you wanted for Christmas."

Abel shifted. It was strange enough Caterina would even want him at a party but receiving a gift… "I have what I want, William," Abel smiled, scratching his cheek, "I don't want anything more." With that he bowed his head and left the room, lost in thought. He knew what he could give Sister Kate now; he had an old book Lilith had kept which had rare tea recipes from around the world in it. William would like a book Abel had on technology from the late twenty-first century or just some of the technology shown in it, the book wasn't written in a now day language after all. Now Caterina and Havel, that would take some thought.

Caterina was a noble, someone who was used to getting what she wanted. Even so Abel knew from experience even the smallest "gift" could be treasured, his foster sons had taught him this much at least.

When Abel had made back to his room, he closed the door and walked over to the table. Sitting down, he pulled the brown book towards him and opened it to the back cover. He ran his finger down the crease, searching. At last he found it, a small slice in the fabric. Careful not to tear the pictures he pulled them out and looked at the first one. It was of his foster sons when they'd still been young children. Leaning back in the chair, Abel thought on what to do. He'd given gifts but never for such a holiday.

Before Abel couldn't think further on this, a knock sounded. "Abel?" Caterina's muffled voice came through the door. Standing, Abel moved to the door and opened it. "Morning," Caterina gestured into the room, "can I come it for a bit?"

"Wha – of course," Abel stepped aside, allowing Caterina to enter the room. Caterina entered. Abel crossed the room to the table stacking the pictures and slipping them back into the hiding place. The past was the past and he didn't want to dwell on it no matter how good his foster sons had been. "What is it, Catina?" he asked, dropping the act of the goof and looking across the room at her.

"William told me you didn't think you were invited to the Christmas party," Caterina began. She smiled sweetly at him. "I can't figure out why you thought this. Of course you're invited."

Abel smiled, "I guess I'm just used to watching parties from outside."

"Well then we'll just have to make this one great," Caterina declared, "if it is your first real Christmas," Abel laughed at this and Caterina glared at him. A shiver raced through Abel. Dear god, did the girl actually have to listen to him and get a monocle? "It will be a great Christmas; you just need to tell everyone what you would want."

Abel looked way from Caterina and at the book. "Nothing," Abel said truthfully. He looked back at Caterina. "You already gave me what I have wanted since I was child, a place I belong. I don't want anything else." Caterina pouted, acting more her age than was common. "I am being truthful. Just being invited is a gift in and of itself. All I can want is to spend Christmas with friends."

There was a long silence as Caterina looked at him thoughtfully. "All right then," she folded her armors across her chest. "If that is what you want than it will be." She sighed suddenly, "I wish you could also spend Christmas with your sister. It's a time for family after all."

At this Abel smiled. "You need not worry about that, Caterina. Like me, my sister never has had a real Christmas. I don't think she would really get it either," he confessed.

Caterina frowned. "You don't get Christmas?"

"I get what it is about religiously," Abel replied, "just not what the rest of the holiday is about." He smiled, "I'm sure I will understand it soon enough."

"You'd better or your on both Havel's and William's guard duty for the week afterwards," Caterina threatened as she turned to leave. It was joke and he knew it, but still the way she said it made him shiver.

"How is that fair?" Abel demanded as she opened the door.

"Whoever said life was fair," Caterina shot over her shoulder before leaving the room. Abel collapsed in the chair half laughing, half weeping. Life wasn't fair and he knew better than most it wasn't. If it was he would be long dead, hopefully a painful death, to bring solace to all those he had harmed during both wars. No, in the end life wasn't fair.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> I need to stop posting so late at night…

Okay, the flashback isn't as important in this chapter (it is still important in the chapter) as it will be in book 3. I will say this: the document Abel signed gets lost for many, many years.

Also, this and the next chapter were originally supposed to be one, but I didn't like how long it was going to be with all I added to the start of this chapter. It was actually supposed to only have the conversation between Caterina and Abel as the start, but I liked the idea of William entering again. So now this is longer chapter wise than I thought it would be (the story I mean).

**A request:** if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Readingreviews and comments make my day.**)**


	25. Chapter 24: Crimson Christmas, Part 2

**A special thanks to Crusnik O2. **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose<br>Chapter 24: Crimson Christmas, Part 2: Joy and Rage

Christmas, the thought of this day having come sent a chill through Abel. Their small group was in one of the rooms within the Vatican. A tree was light and seemed far too cheerful, thought this might have only been because it was blurred. What was the point of a tree? Abel shifted, uneasy about all of this. To him Christmas was completely different. He had seen what humans did here, it was interesting, but it wasn't the same. There was something messing and it wasn't the blaring music Tabitha would play. It was the people.

2187 AD:  
>Abel sat on his bed within the new capital building. An old book was open on his lap but his eyes were on the ceiling. Every year, every damned year this happened. Their resources were sketched to the limit as it was without adding this in, but, he supposed… Abel sighed and looked at the door into his room. The room was one of the larger ones in the building. When he had been elected as the colony leader at the end of the Civil War, the people had given him this room. The room seemed empty and far too large for just him. The bed was nestled in one corner with a table on the opposite wall next to the door leading into the bathroom. Several paces away from the bed was the door into the room.<p>

If Abel had been anyone else, say a rep from before the war then this room wouldn't have felt so empty and like a waste of space. Fortunately he wasn't a rep and thus he didn't own much. Though this might have only been because he had been created and raised by the UN.

A knock sounded at the door. "Brother?" Seth's voice was muffled. "We're going to be late if you stay in there and sulk much longer, come on already. Tabitha found some great music this time. Music we haven't heard since the first Christmas celebration. I hear it's rock and metal music from the early twenty-first century." There was a pause but Abel only looked away from the door and at the book. He didn't want to go this year. It just all felt so pointless. Besides it would only cause more problems tomorrow if he ended up drunk like three years ago. "Oh come one! If you don't come out, I'm coming in!" Before Abel could react the door slid open and a thirteen year old girl stormed in. Her green eyes flashed in the light flooding in the hall as she glared at him. "You're not sitting here and reading in the dark, brother, and that's final!"

"What is wrong with sitting here and reading?" Abel asked calmly, suppressing the urge to sigh. Did Seth have to come in here and want him to go this year? It was just one year.

"One it's bad for your eyes to read in the dark," Seth held up a finger. "Two," she held up another, "I want my big brother to go with me to me. We're both still single and I don't want any of the teen boys hitting on me again," she wrinkled her nose. "They're so annoying. They think because I look thirteen that makes me thirteen."

"Then they are idiots," Abel smiled at his sister. Sighing, he closed the book with a snap and stood. "I will go, if only to keep those idiots away from you." Abel set the book on the bed. Even knowing he wouldn't be able to return to it for several days he still placed it there just incase.

"Yes!" Seth exclaimed, jumping and punching the air. Racing over him, she wrapped her around one of his and started to pull him towards the door. "You're my date then."

"Seth!" Abel exclaimed, horrified as his sister pulled him down the hall. "That's not what I was saying and you know it," she just shot him a grin as if saying, _oh, I know, brother, and I don't care_. Abel gave her a scowl in return.

"Really, brother," Seth giggled, "I was kidding, sort of." She grinned at him, "It was worth it just to see your face though." Abel shook his head, still scowling. "Careful or your face might just get stuck that way," teased Seth. Looking away from him, her expression turned serious, "Thank you for deciding to come, brother. It will really help morale."

"If you say so," Abel shrugged. "I honestly don't get how my just being there will help," he lied. Of course he knew, didn't mean he liked it though. For some reason when people saw their leaders relaxing or pretending to do so it made them feel better, safer even. Though most people had to know it was an act by now. In the end there was truly no escape from reality or the fact they were trapped here until _The Ark _was completed.

Seth laughed at this, "That was a terrible lie. You really are getting worse at lying as the years go by, brother. Is your age starting to get the better of you?"

"Ha," Abel scoffed. Changing the subject, he asked, "I heard Tabitha saying she thought Sara was this year's favorite for the talent show. Is Kayson going to come this year to at least see what his daughter does?"

"Nope," Seth shook her head, "him and the rest who are religious have a ceremony of their own they are holding. I know Tabitha was upset over it, but…" Seth trailed off, flicking her wrist. Abel smiled, completely understanding what his sister was getting at.

"Aren't you glad you never married?" Abel teased her.

"Oh, more than thankful," Seth laughed. "Now, come on or we're going to be late." Seth released him and raced off down the hall. "Bet I'll beat you there," she shot the challenge over her shoulder.

"I don't doubt it!" Abel called after her seconds before she vanished around the corner. Abel paused just outside the door to the party before he entered it. There was no music playing yet, but Abel hadn't expected any. The children were going to show their talents tonight. Abel smiled at this and moved towards the table Seth already sat at.

"I bet you're happy you came," Seth grinned, "with the way you spoil the children here, it's a wonder you didn't want to come just for this." Abel stiffened, had Seth noticed he gave sweets to the children every now and again. He hoped not. Even if Seth would never turn him in, the fact remained sharing a ration was illegal.

"Whoever said I spoiled the children?" Abel asked calmly as he took the seat across from his sister. No, from the Seth was smiling he could tell she didn't know for certain it was him who was giving the children candy or spoiling them.

"Oh, Tabitha told me that Sara was calling someone her angel because he would give her sweets," Seth grinned at Abel. "Now, I know for a fact Sara would never call her mother or father angels, so who else could it be but my dearest bother."

"Angel?" at this Abel laughed and shook his head. "It isn't me. They'd be saying some wicked demon came out or no where and threatened them with candy if it was me they were talking about."

"I'm glad she got you to come after all," Tabitha appeared out of nowhere. Tabitha looked every bit the soldier she was. Like Seth, her black hair was short, but it was nowhere near as messy as his sister's. She wore a broad grin and was flushed with excitement. "The children have been looking forward to meeting the great leader of the Mars Civil War," she sat down beside Abel without even asking.

"Then they will have to look over there," Abel jabbed his thumb in the direction of Cain. "Cain's the hero of the Civil War not me and I much prefer it that way."

Tabitha glanced over her shoulder and laughed. Abel followed her gaze and groaned. "Just to save face, we'll call you the hero and leave it at that," Tabitha touched his shoulder, looking as if she was only seconds from breaking a ribbed at her contained laughter. Cain was being a complete idiot again. He was on his hands, trying walk across the floor. People parted from him, laughing and muttering about how this man had once been a great leader.

Abel hit his head against the table. "Kill me now," he grumbled, "and make it quick, before you put on the rock music, perhaps."

"Come now, brother, it isn't so bad," Seth pointed out. "At least people don't judge you by Cain's insanity." There was that, but the fact remained Abel and Cain were twins. Abel felt somewhat responsible for whatever his brother did, insane or otherwise. He'd already taken blame for the time Cain blew up a building just because he wanted to see how one burned. Well not the full blame. The people knew it had been Cain, but Abel had just taken the punishment for it.

"Off that subject, the talent show will begin soon," Tabitha was grinning. "You should see what Sara is going to do. Also, sir," she turned her light brown eyes on Abel, "you had better be there at the end of," she gave him a wink before standing.

"What do you mean by that? Whenever have I missed the end of it?" Abel demanded, but Tabitha only waved over her shoulder before vanishing into the crowd. Shaking his head, Abel looked at his sister. "Any idea what that was about?" he asked, jabbing his thumb in the direction Tabitha had gone.

"Maybe she thinks you're sick of hearing kids' dreams for the future or something," Seth shrugged. At this Abel snorted. He'd never get sick of it, hell it was the only reason he came to these damned parties. Admittedly it had been tempting to ditch this time just so his headache wouldn't worsen or end up hung over tomorrow. "It's starting!" Seth grinned, giving Abel an excited look before returning her gaze to the stage.

Following his sister's gaze, Abel smiled. Sure enough five children stood on the stage. The oldest was five with the youngest being only two. Abel could easily pick Sara out of them. She was the oldest with black hair like her mother's and soft, dark brown eyes like her father's. She gripped a violin in one hand was looking nervously around.

As usual, Lilith was on the stage with the children. Lilith loved to introduce the show to the people who had come. She'd done so since the first children had been born in the colony and the idea had come to Lilith to throw the talent show.

"It's is my pleasure to introduce the children who will be participating in years talent show," Lilith had her usual gentle smile on her features. Her yellow eyes skimmed the crowd, coming to rest on Abel. She introduced each of the children, introducing Sara last of all because she was the oldest.

Abel watched the talent show. As usual the youngest started it. Each of them seemed better than last year and all of them were doing something different this year than they had last year. Sara was the last one to step forward. She hoisted the violin and Tabitha gestured in the crowd, seeming to try and reassure her daughter. Sara took a deep breath and began to play. The song was simple, but it wasn't the song which seemed make the entire room standstill. It was the fact a five year old was playing and playing it perfectly. Sara stood on the stage her eyes closed as she moved the bow over the strings. Her small hand moved with a skill which was far beyond her years. When Sara lowered the bow, there was a pause before cheers erupted throughout the room. Even those who normally didn't watch were cheering. Several walked up to Tabitha but the noise in the room was so great Abel couldn't make out what was being said.

"Looks like there is a musical genius in the colony," Seth shot Abel a grin. There was a pause in which Abel saw the five who had been chosen as judges whispering to themselves. "I don't know why they're discussing it, Sara's the obvious choice," Seth was watching the young girl as she moved back into line with the others. "Besides all of them get to give their gift to one of the command staff or their second." She shrugged, "They all get two pieces of candy for being brave enough to go up on stage." Even with what Seth was saying, Abel could hear excitement in his sister's voice. Seth loved kids as much if not more than Abel did.

One of the judges gestured to Abel and Seth, signaling the fact they had made their decision. Abel looked around for Cain to see his brother had vanished as he had done every year. No doubt with another of the girls who only wanted Cain because of his looks.

Shaking his head, Abel stood and led his sister through the crowd to where the judges stood. The judges nodded to Abel and Seth as they joined Lilith. Tabitha and few others stepped forward as well. They were up higher in the society as well and would be chosen from the group of kids. As expected the judges called Sara as the winner.

The girl raced over to Abel, her violin lay forgotten. Kneeling down, Abel asked, "What is your dream for the future?" It was a tradition and one Abel enjoyed asking this and listening to the child's response. Their dreams changed almost yearly so he never got the same answer twice.

Sara exclaimed, happily, "To become the greatest composer in the universe! And," her cheeks reddened and she looked at the floor, "to marry you."

At once several of the adults around Abel laughed. One of the judges stepped forward, teasing, "Looks like you got another admirer, Lieutenant-Colonel, a rather cute one at that."

Tabitha reacted poorly to this and stuck the man in the stomach. "Say that again and you'll find more than just a stomachache a problem," she threatened the man.

Ignoring both of them, Abel gave Sara a small smile. "I believe I am way too old for you, Sara," he spoke gently, not wanting to overly hurt the girl's feelings.

Sara drew herself up to her full height and declared, "I don't care. I will grow up!"

"Even then it doesn't close our age difference," Abel tried to explain, he really wasn't doing a great job at this. "I am older than your mother and father after all."

"I still don't care!" Sara looked at him, her eyes glinting.

Standing, Abel looked at Tabitha, whispering to her, "You have a really strange daughter." Tabitha smiled at this and laughed. Without responding to this she moved off to get the party fully started. Abel watched her go and shook his head.

"You can't have him," Seth said in a teasing voice to Sara. Sara blinked and Seth grinned as she hugged Abel, "He's already mine!"

"Seth!" Abel and Lilith shouted in unison. Seth laughed and Sara smiled up at them.

Present day:  
>Abel pulled himself from the memory. It hurt to think so much had been lost. He looked at the humans in the room, watching William and Havel speaking with Kate almost numbly. When Abel had first been sent news of his foster sons dying of old age, he had taken it poorly. If he'd out lived his foster sons and many of their children, including his grandkids, then what would happen when it was Caterina's time or William's; Havel's? Humans had an even shorter lifespan than Methuselah. In all likelihood Abel would out live them as well.<p>

For the first time since returning to the surface, Abel's heart felt numb with shock. What would he do when he outlived them as well? What purpose would he have then? If peace was formed there would be no work as the pope's agent and there was no returning to the empire. No he couldn't return, not after all the death he had brought to this world.

A home? A place he belonged? Abel wanted to be here more than anything else, even more than he wanted peace. What did it matter if he outlived them in the end? For the here and now, it didn't matter. They weren't going anywhere for many years to come… well many by human standards at least.

"Hey, Abel," Abel didn't turn at the sound of Caterina's voice, "Professor Wordsworth told me how you used to celebrate Christmas." At last he looked at her and she gave him a small smile, "What do think of our traditions?"

At this Abel chuckled. He could hear William walking towards the door. "No where near the chaos Tabitha would make of the holiday," he grinned, lifting on finger, "she could have brought down the building if she so wished." Abel glanced at William who was now greeting a young boy. "I must say I rather prefer this way," Abel could guess who the young priest was and couldn't help but feel sorry for the young boy. From the way he moved and wrung his hands nervously he was the exact opposite from his stronger, more confident sister. "Your brother?" he glanced at Caterina in question.

"Yes," Caterina sighed. "Abel, I have a request to make," he looked at her in question, "will you play the piano with me tonight?" there was that sweet smile again.

Abel shifted, looking at the group around him. If Caterina hadn't walked in on him playing that day he never would have played the piano with her. Looking back at Caterina, he was about to say no to this when he realized he was being foolish. Not only did two of the people here already know he played the piano but in light of the holiday he might as well. Besides Sara had always been trying to get him to play for others besides family, she'd even gone as far as to bet him. He'd lost the bet of course but before whatever she had planned had happened she had been killed.

Steeling himself, Abel smiled softly at Caterina, closing his eyes. "After gifts are opened," Abel said. "We wouldn't want people to forget when they hear how excellent a player you are, now would we?"

Red crept into Caterina's face. "Don't say that, Abel," she looked at the ground, "You're way better than I am."

At this Abel snorted. "Don't compare yourself to me: one I am a crusnik and two I am really old," he smiled. "You're one of the best musicians I have heard and I have heard quite a few in my time."

"Really? You're not lying to me are you?" Caterina looked at him sternly.

"Why would I lie to you? I haven't ever lied to you," Abel folded his arms across his chest. "I'm offend you would even think such a thing," he was joking and he could tell Caterina knew it by the patient smile she wore.

"Yes you would lie to me," Caterina replied evenly. Abel pouted at this. "You would lie if you thought it was protecting me or if it would help humans in general, wouldn't you?" Well, she had a point there… unfortunately.

Abel needed to change the subject. "Umm," Abel rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly as he said, "there is one thing, a tradition of sorts, I don't want to set aside even for tonight."

"What?" Caterina asked, frowning at his words.

"When I play the piano I play the 'A Lone Night' at the start and at the end," Abel mumbled, shifting uneasily. "It sort of the way I pay respects to someone," he was trying to avoid telling Caterina the song had been written for him and was about him and Sara.

Caterina laughed softly, smiling up at him. "Of course you can, Abel. Honestly I don't know why you'd even think you couldn't play such a lovely song," at this Abel just returned the smile. Lovely? He guessed the song was lovely. Too bad Caterina would never be able to hear the full song: piano, violin, and lyrics. The piano music he had destroyed so not even Seth would be able to get it to be played in the empire now.

"Well, then I will be sure to play it with all my skill!" Abel declared. In his heart he knew he always played with all his skill, but Caterina didn't need to know that. "Now," he smiled at her, "shouldn't you join your brother by the tree?"

Caterina frowned and looked towards the tree where the others were gathering. "You're right," she looked at him kindly before moving to the others. Abel watched her go. His eyes slid from Caterina to the window which looked out over the south east. Somewhere in that direction the empire lay and his sister would be getting ready for her day to start. He didn't even know if Seth knew he still lived. A small smile returned to his features at the memory of what she'd told Sara the day Sara had declared she would marry Abel. His mind wondered to the last time he had seen her before they had separated. She had told they would see each other again, but when?

"That window must be interesting," Abel jumped and whipped around to see William, smiling around his pipe at Abel. "You were staring at it rather intently there, my friend." William held out a wrapped package to Abel. Tilting his head in confusion, Abel stared at the package not sure what to do. "It's for you," William said. Eh? Abel glanced at the others and saw them exchanging gifts as well.

Turning back to William, Abel sputtered, "I didn't want anything…why did you—?"

"Come now, it's in the spirit of the night and as I said," William leaned forward, grinning, "gifts are either what the person asks for or something which would hold value to them. You might not have asked for something, but that doesn't mean I couldn't give you something."

"Okay, you got me there," Abel mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and avoiding eye contact with William. Slowly Abel took the package. It was heavier than he had expected it to be, but still extremely light to a crusnik. With a glance at William Abel tore the paper to find a wooden case. Opening the case, Abel blinked in shock. Inside was a revolver with several silver tipped bullets.

"You lost your other gun the day we meet," William explained. "Even with your other form it seems you preferred using a gun as your weapon so I made this one. It's heavier that most gun, so humans would avoid using it, but it should suit your strength just fine. It is also slower than your gun. I modified the barrel though to make it faster."

"T-thank you, Professor," Abel looked up from the gun, too shocked to say much more than this.

William gave him an understanding smile. "It seems you haven't received many gifts in your life," he observed still smiling. William turned his gaze to the others. As Abel followed the young man's gaze, he smiled. Caterina and Alessandro were sitting side by side, looking almost like they had lived together for years instead of only just meeting. The young girl was telling Alessandro something. He sat there with wide eyes, nodding from time to time.

In one hand Caterina clutched a chain tightly. Only the red jewels on either side could be seen, but even still Abel knew what it was. It was the necklace he had made her for this occasion. In her hand would be a flat, round piece of metal with a rose carved into it. He smiled, feeling a sudden longing to see his sister just one more time.

"Abel!" Caterina was on her feet now, walking over to him and William. "Thank you," she smiled kindly up at him before taking his free hand. "Come on," she led him over to the piano in the room before he could so much as utter a protest. She stopped before the piano and put on the necklace.

Abel sighed heavily. Setting down the box containing the gun on the edge of the seat, he sat down. For several long moments he stared at the keys of the piano, ingraining the width of each and the length of the piano into his minds eye. Finally he lifted his hands and touched the keys. His eyes closed he began to play. The room fell away from him. Once more he was in the empire Sara seated nearby with a violin in hand. As the opening faded, she lifted the violin and bow and began to play. Her voice soon followed:

_Armies march on forgotten roads  
><em>_A man dressed in white sits astride a stallion,  
><em>_Our emperor, my love, my love  
><em>_You shall lead us to safety, to victory, to our home. _

_The words you utter speak of warmth, of grace, and solace  
><em>_I close my eyes and listen, listen  
><em>_You are here, you are here  
><em>_There is only you, my love, my love_

In a voice no more than a whisper Abel joined his voice to Sara's as she sang the words "my love" over and over. Those around him might take it as humming or silence, but he didn't care:

_A message uttered upon the word of a traitor  
><em>_A letter which speaks of hope, of an end,  
><em>_I go for you, for all I hold dear, for my people  
><em>_I ride, I seek, I go… _

_Stretched before me are seas of grass, bones of mountains  
><em>_All I hear is the beating of hooves, echoing, echoing  
><em>_A voice upon the wind whispers of promise and peace  
><em>_For you I ride, for our people I go, I go _

_The betrayer stands before me  
><em>_He who utters the lie of peace, he utters the lie of safety  
><em>_My people, my love vanish before me, before me  
><em>_The world crumbles, freedom dies, dies. _

Sara's voice became louder then as her part took the lead. Abel muttered the "dies" over and over as she sang:

_The moons rise, the moons set  
><em>_Where are you, my love?  
><em>_A promise you made whispers through the night  
><em>_I stand on the balcony waiting, waiting for you _

The next one Abel's voice blended with hers:

_All I see is the endless night  
><em>_All I know is the endless pain  
><em>_There is nothing, there is nothing  
><em>_My love (For you)_

_All I see is the endless night  
><em>_All I know is the endless pain  
><em>_There is nothing there is nothing  
><em>_My love (For our people) _

The familiar, haunting music filled his ears, sorrow coursed through Abel. It was so hard. Every time he touched the piano, played a song she had written, played a song she hadn't written, he thought of her and of Lilith. It was so hard, but he had promised he would play and he promised both of them he would remember.

Sara's part took the lead once more:

_A question repeated:  
><em>_Where are you? Where are you?  
><em>_There is no answer  
><em>_I seek, but can not find, I seek, but can not find  
><em>_Where are you? There is no answer_

_A question repeated:  
><em>_Where are you? Where are you?  
><em>_Over the bones of mountains, across the seas of grass I look  
><em>_For you, for you my love: Where are you? _

Sara repeated "where are you?" as her voice faded into the background. Abel's lead picked up from there, but his voice was logged in his throat. Every time he played this part he couldn't continue on with the lyrics. His mind blocked out the pain, loneliness, and agony he'd gone through all those years ago and the loss of both Lilith and Sara. As always his fingers continued to flow across the keys, but the violin had vanished, Sara was no longer there. He was utterly alone. His fingers glided over the last notes, he lifted his hands and allowed the notes to echo through the room before bowing his head.

Clapping sounded behind Abel, he froze. For a those minutes he had played had forgotten others were here. Abel heard Caterina sit down beside him and opened his eyes. She gave him a small smile before she started to play. Smiling and glad Caterina was here, Abel joined in. He followed the notes before not knowing this song. They played and played, going through songs together. Caterina stood, saying she could play no more. Abel didn't want to stop. It good to have others around him who cared and it was high to share some old Methuselah favorites with the human world. Abel switched to a song Sara had written for her father before going to others, happy songs which spoke of days long forgotten to the people of Earth, of days human, Methuselah, and crusnik and worked side by side to rebuild what had been lost.

When Abel ran out of songs to play the others would request their favorites from either the ones he and Caterina had played or the ones he had played alone. It was odd but even these humans loved Sara's music. Abel felt a smile on his face every time one of them requested one of her pieces. Sure Sara had been popular within the empire, but he had always thought humans would dislike her pieces. He was happy they didn't.

A strange sound from outside made Abel stop mid-song and turn his ear towards the window. That didn't sound human, but what would—Abel leapt to his feet, "Get down," he raced towards others.

William was closest. An explosion rocked the building; Abel covered William as Havel covered Caterina and Alessandro. Leaping to his feet, Abel looked around, Havel was already on his feet racing off in the direction of the explosion, the red of his monk robes only just visible threw the dust. William wasn't far behind him. This wasn't right. Abel's ears were ringing from the sound of the bomb going off. Disoriented he looked around in time to see someone slip through a newly made hole in the wall. Caterina and Alessandro were no where to be seen.

"It's a distraction," Abel shouted at the other two. They stopped but Abel only paused long enough to grab the gun and bullets from the box before raced to the wall. He paused staring into the swirling snow at the ground over twenty feet below him. Abel leapt, rolling as he struck the ground. The deep snow softened the impact. Leaping to his feet, Abel raced into the darkness after the Methuselah who had taken the two children.

"If you think we are following that way, you're insane!" Abel only just heard William shout. The sound of William's voice distracted Abel; he looked back towards the Vatican and – tripped. Snow filled his mouth and obscured his sight for a second. Coughing and spluttering, Abel shook his head and got back to his feet, stupid glasses!

Abel started off once more, following the trail the Methuselah had left in the snow. Before too long Abel heard two people following and turned to see William and Havel racing across the snow ground. "We have to be nearly to end of this trail," William said between chattering teeth. The human wasn't wearing a coat, well neither of them were but William looked colder than Havel did. "And you need to learn to wait," William chided as he managed to catch up to Abel.

Abel didn't respond to this and instead looked over the top of his glasses. The night came into focus and he was able to see through the storm. "The trail ends at an abandoned building," Abel informed them, "we're close." William nodded and Havel had a grim expression on his face. As they moved through the snow, Abel heard Havel whisper a prayer under his breath.

At last the building came into view. "We need a plan," Havel whispered, stopping Abel and William.

"The plan is to get Caterina back," Abel retorted hotly. He knew of course Havel was right, but he hated being so close and wasting time. If it had just been him he would have gone in without hesitation or pause, but… Abel looked at William and Havel. It wasn't just him. "All right, we need a plan," he sighed heavily, no hint of his breath in the night air. He hadn't eat much today and he could already feel the thirst, by not eating much he meant he had eaten only a normal human portions which had been a mistake now he looked back on it.

"We'll split up into two groups," Havel said. "Abel, out of all of us you are used to working alone so you will enter alone," Abel nodded, liking this plan to a degree. Alone he wouldn't harm either human if he lost control of the crusnik. "You will enter from the back, William, you and I will enter from the front. Our top priority is to get the Duchess of Milan and Father Alessandro out of there. We can deal with the Orden later."

"Understood," William said at the same time Abel saluted, "Roger that." Havel nodded to Abel, silently telling him to move out. Abel moved off through the snow. Once he was sure Havel couldn't see him he vanished in a flurry of the white flacks, racing across the space towards the back entrance into the building. Abel didn't enter through the door. With a might leap crushed through one of the upper floor windows and rolled, slamming into the far wall with his once more in an awkward position on the ground. "Aw," Abel complained as he fell onto his side and sat up. Rubbing his neck, he looked around the dark room. Several Methuselah moved in the shadows staring at him as if they didn't know what to do. Abel raised his gun as he stood but didn't pull the trigger. "Would any be so kind as to tell me where you're holding a young lady and a boy?" Abel asked his voice light even though his mood was anything but. "The girl stands about this tall," he gestured to just above his waist, "and has curly blond hair. The boy is about a head shorter." Gah, he would so much rather put bullets through them than speak with them, _or drain them of blood_, the crusnik hinted. Abel ignored them.

One of the Methuselah growled, "Like hell we would tell you anything, Vatican dog."

Abel sighed. "A shame," Abel pushed up his glasses, pointing the muzzle of the gun at the one who had just spoken, "you see I am in a really bad mood right now. Any other day I would have let you go, but you just took a dear friend of mine." He pulled the trigger. The bullet stuck its mark and the Methuselah fell to the floor moaning. At once several of them leapt at him. He fired, taking down two before racing around them faster than even a Methuselah could see. "Like I said, I am in a really bad mood," Abel stated from behind them, "and I won't hold back." Abel fired on another, "Where are they?" Abel demanded as she fell. Another leapt at him and fired again. "Tell me, where are they?" The Methuselah struck the floor, screaming in agony. Abel felt no pity for him. Stepping forward, he placed his boot on the wounded Methuselah's shoulder, his gun pointed at the Methuselah's head. "Where is she?"

"Like I'd tell a filthy terran like yo—" the Methuselah cut off midsentence, shrieking in agonized pain as Abel placed more pressure on the wound. He could feel the crusnik activating. Sharp teeth were already starting to grow over his lips and his eyes must have been stained red by the look of free on the Methuselah's face. "What the hell are you? You're not human, there is no way you're human!"

"I am your worst nightmare if you don't tell me where they are," Abel growled, no longer acting like a goof or an idiot. He glared down on the pitiful Methuselah his eyes narrowing as his anger began to take hold.

"The Duchess and boy priest are being held on the third floor, central room," the Methuselah managed to say through his fear. "You're the one who Shadow warned us about, the vampire who drinks our blood, aren't you?" Abel lifted his boot from the Methuselah's shoulder.

"For your crimes you will face judgment, but I won't be the one to deal," Abel struck the Methuselah on the side of the head with his gun. The Methuselah's eyes rolled and body went limp. He wasn't dead, just unconscious. Abel turned from him and placed his gun in the holster. Slowly he took off his glasses and placed them carefully in a pocket before pulling his hair free and tucking the ribbon safely away. "Nano-machine crusnik 02 release of restrictions to forty percent, activate," Abel's hair swirled up around his head second before raced off through the halls.

In the distance he could hear William and Havel fighting. They were in his path, Abel's eyes narrowed as they came into view completely surrounded by Methuselah. They were holding their own, but Abel didn't care if they could win this fight without his help or not. He leapt into the air, breifily appearing in the darkness as a shadow, his glowing red eyes and white coat the only thing visible to the two humans. The Methuselah shrieked as Abel kicked one, his long talons reaping through another. None of his blows were deadly to a Methuselah; it would only take them out of the battle for a few hours. Twisting around a Methuselah he briefly saw William and Havel fighting the few who hadn't turned their attention on Abel. He landed and took hold of one behind, dragging the Methuselah he bit into his neck. Cry of agony filled the space. Abel took only enough blood to weaken the Methuselah before throwing him into the wall. The flimsy wall ripped and the Methuselah fell through to the level blow.

Hearing, Havel and William take out the last one Abel bolted down the hall and up the stairs. "Warn us next time, would you Abel?" Abel heard William shout after him. Abel was stopped halfway up the stairs by a group racing towards him with weapons.

"Do you think he knows where Caterina is or is he just running off blindly?" Abel heard Havel ask below him just as he threw a Methuselah down the stairs and slammed another into the wall.

"I think that answers your question, Brother Havel," stated William. "You could leave us some to help with, Abel!" William shouted up the stairs.

"Have it your way then," Abel retorted, his voice distorted. He leapt over the Methuselah landing behind them and racing off again.

"You just had to say that," Abel heard Havel growl at William even though he had turned a bend only because he was stopped by yet more guards. These were human though.

"What? You want him to have all the fun?" William joked.

Abel glared at the humans in his path, "Stand aside humans unless you wish to die." They looked uneasily at one another before dropping there weapons and racing off. Okay, that was easy. Abel raced off in the direction he heard someone pacing in. Sure enough the hall lead him straight to the central room. Faster than Abel cared to admit he tore through the door, sending wood spraying across the room and leapt on the first Methuselah there. Twisting around, he saw Caterina smile as she noticed and noted the fact Alessandro was out cold.

"Abel!" Caterina shouted happily.

Abel released the Methuselah. Pulling out the gun, he fired one as the other struck the wall with enough force to nearly break it. Both slid to the floor one unconscious the other howling in pain. Slowly Abel turned on Shadow who stood at the far end of the room. The Methuselah backed away from Abel, fear in his eyes. Abel took a step towards him. Without pause Shadow turned and leapt through the window. The glass shattered and he vanished into the night.

Once Shadow was gone Abel pulled his glasses as his hair fell flat. Walking over to Caterina and Alessandro he pushed the glasses back into place. "I knew you'd come," Caterina said as Abel knelt before her and easily broke the rope which bound her.

"What, did you think I'd leave my boss to die?" Abel shook his head, "That'd be really bad and you'd just come back from the dead and scold me," at this Caterina laughed. Just then Abel heard two people stop in the door and turned his gun in hand. He lowered the gun and when he saw it was William and Havel. "About time you two got here," Abel grinned at them.

Havel ignored this and raced over to Alessandro. He started to untie the knots of the rope. "Well we decided to take the long route around," William said as he replaced his sword in the cane.

"Let's go home," Abel smiled at Caterina and offered her his hand. Caterina returned the smile and took his hand. Havel had Alessandro in his arms. Together the five of them started back towards the Vatican.

Later:  
>Cain stood, his wings spread behind him and glowing eyes locked on the doors before him. He could hear it, the fear of the prey which was racing towards him. The doors burst open and Shadow raced into the room, looking over his shoulder. Turning, Shadow froze, for a heartbeat it looked as if he thought he'd seen a ghost. 02 must have revealed his true form to this lowly Methuselah.<p>

"How-how did you get here?" Shadow stammered, stumbling back.

"Ah," Cain held up a finger, grinning at his prey, "you must be speaking of 02. My brother does have an odd way of going about his business." Cain stepped forward, placing a hand on Shadow's shoulder. The Methuselah tried to pull away, but Cain only held tighter. "I told you to stay away from my brother and the girl," Cain whispered in Shadow's ear, "and you disobeyed me, worse still you tried to turn on me." His grin widened. "But this won't happen again, now will it?"

"N-no, mien heir," Shadow stuttered.

"I will ensure it," Cain opened his mouth wider and bit into Shadow's neck. Shadow gasped, seeming too shocked to cry out. Cain sucked long and deep, draining the Methuselah of all his blood.

Releasing Shadow's body as Cain turned away; he turned his red eyes on Isaak. "Wasn't that a little drastic, Mein Heir?" asked Isaak, eyeing Shadow's body.

Cain shrugged, laughing, "No, I couldn't have some child wrecking my plan because of his personal revenge." He grinned at Isaak, tilting his head to one. "The Orden will lay low for a few years before we move again. I want the Vatican to think they have defeated us." Cain started past Isaak, his wings vanishing and hair falling, "Now, come, I tire of this city."

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> About the necklace Abel gives Caterina, there is one seen in comic 31 on page 21 panel four it looks as if she holding a necklace. I sort of took the idea for Abel's gift to her to be that necklace (if it is one that is). Also the date the flashback is funny, if you are reading _The First Vampire's Truth_ that is. It is the year I had them appear (which doesn't happen in this series only _The First Vampire's Truth_).

The lyrics were added somewhat last minute. I finally remembered the middle of the song last night and wanted to see if I could get the rest of it down as well. Please keep in mind this song isn't meant to rhythm. It tells a story and I did try to get it to rhythm at one point but the meaning was lost when I tried so I rewrote it to what it is in this chapter. This isn't the first lyrics I have written for a song, but it is the first one I have added music to and had more then one singer who have different parts. Also if anyone asks I can post the full song before book 3 seeing as the full song actually won't appear until after chapter 36 in the next book.

Okay, not relevant to this book but to the next. This is really sad, I have 36 chapters planned so far for the next book and it isn't even the end of it… so sad. If it breaks fifty chapters I am going to have to split the book.

**A request:** if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**)**


	26. Chapter 25: Lasting Promise

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Chapter 25: Lasting Promise<p>

Several months later:  
>Caterina put on Abel's glasses and frowned. The green yard of the Milan estate blurred around her, making it almost headache inducing. She couldn't make out the end of the yard and could barely see Abel even though he was sitting on the edge of the fountain no more than a foot from her. "How can you see through these?" she asked, taking them and staring at them. Looking at Abel out of the corner of her eyes, she commented, "It's no wonder you trip or run into people or hit poles all the time." A gentle wind tugged at her dress and whipped Abel's long hair around his neck.<p>

At this Abel scowled before his thin lips twitched. At last he laughed, "Now you see the world I live in, a giant blur!" She glared at him; he'd just acted like a goof. Clearing his throat, Abel pondered in a far more serious voice, "Is there a reason you asked me out here and told William and Havel to stay in the estate?"

"Oh that," Caterina turned the glasses so they were towards the sun and closed one eye, looking through them with the other.

"Yes that," Abel said gruffly. "And don't do that, you'll go blind and then really need those glasses," he chided, almost sounding like a father for a moment there.

"You actually sounded like a father there for a second there," Caterina shot him a teasing grin before turning her gaze back to the glasses and the sky.

"I'm serious, Caterina, you could go blind doing that," Abel paused, "Who's the adult here?" he demanded.

"Professor Wordsworth and Brother Havel?" Caterina pretended to ask. She glanced at Abel to see him scowling, "You're too old to be an adult," his scowl deepened and she laughed at how comical it made him look. "Besides most of the time you act like a three year old."

"Good to know, perhaps tomorrow I'll act five instead," Abel stated bitterly. It was a false bitterness. She could hear the laughter in his voice. "Seriously, Caterina, why did you ask me out here?" his voice returned to the normal sorrow filled tones.

"Here," Caterina held out the glasses to him. Abel took the glasses and held them loosely in one hand. Taking a deep breath of the spring air, Caterina sat down beside him. "Do you remember promise you made me after we first met?"

"Of course, I don't have that poor a memory," Abel stated, "I might be old but I'm not senile." She looked at the sky, wondering if Abel knew where the vampires' moon was during the day. "What about it?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you still remembered," Caterina said. She was truly glad it was spring and that Abel was with her at the moment. Breathing deep the scent of fresh grass and the roses which grew nearby, Caterina closed her eyes. "About the agency," she began slowly, "I've been thinking on who my second should be." She opened her eyes and looked at Abel. "I would like you to be my second, Abel. Out of everyone you have the most experience and—" Caterina cut off at the patient smile on Abel's features.

"No," Abel said flatly. "I promise I will help you, but I don't wish to be your second. Havel would be a far wiser choice. For one he is the one who came up with the plan to rescue you," Caterina stared at Abel. Why was he refusing? Abel's real self seemed to be a natural leader, so why? "Another reason, he his not only an excellent fighter but acts serious and his age all the time," Abel smiled at her softly. "You wouldn't want the rest of the Vatican to talk on how you chose an idiotic goof as your second, it would look weird and you'd lose face."

Caterina sighed. Looking at the ground, she knew Abel was right, but she hated it. If she could have chosen anyone she wanted she would have chosen Abel in a heartbeat. Out of the three of them Abel just seemed to know so much.

"All right, Havel then," Caterina shot Abel a smile and saw the look of utter relief on his features. "Just know I will still ask you for advice."

"As long as you know I won't always give it," Abel teased. Caterina glared at him and he cringed. "Fine, fine, I'll give advice just no dating advice, okay?" At this Caterina couldn't help but laugh. "I was being serious," Abel stated, giving her a hard look. This only made her laugh harder.

When Caterina managed to get her laughter under control, she wiped her eyes and said, "I think I would go to Sister Kate long before you, Abel. You're dating advice would be several centuries outdated," Abel pouted at this and she grinned at him. "On a more serious note," Caterina began, turning her gaze back to the sky, "in most agencies they have code names in order to stop the enemy from learning too much about them. I've been thinking on yours, Havel already has one from his time in the Inquisition and I think the Professor just fits William perfectly."

"As long as it's not Angel, I am fine with whatever you chose," Abel stated, shaking his head as if this code name was the worst in the world. "Or any name with angel in it. If you do then I am leaving this second."

Caterina laughed lightly. "Don't worry, it isn't Angel," she reassured him. Why would he think it was in the first place? "I was thinking Crusnik, but if you don't like it I'm sure we can think of something else entirely."

"No," Abel smiled, looking at the sky, "Crusnik is just prefect. Not many of your kind know what I am anyways and it does fit far more than Angel," he gave her a sidelong look which seemed to hold more meaning to it than she knew.

"Then Crusnik it is," Caterina smiled, looking off in the direction the tree she'd first met him at was in. In her heart she knew she'd always go to Abel first for advice then run it by Havel. No one could ever change the fact Abel had been the first to sign onto her idea or the fact he had been there for her since her parents' murder.

Four years later:  
>"It's hard to believe it's been four years since I last visited you," Abel looked down at the coffin and into Lilith's still, beautiful features. He placed a hand on the coffin next to her face, the armor on his left arm clanking lightly. The glove he wore was pure white with a red cross emblazoned on it. "Four years since I met Caterina and she started to create the AX. I don't think any of us believed this day would come," he smiled sadly. His eyes softened as sorrow appeared in them. "If I had known that this could be, then I don't know, perhaps I would have done everything the same and perhaps not." Abel sighed, "I don't know how long I can stay. Caterina will want us all there when the AX is announced." At this Abel smiled, "It's hard to believe how fast children grow up. Four years ago she was half my height and now…" Abel flicked his wrist up to his shoulders. "Soon she'll look older than me to," sorrow replaced the excitement of the day. Abel sighed heavily, "I wish Seth had been right about our lifespan only being two centuries. I would give anything to have—" the sound of heavy boots on the stone cut Abel off.<p>

"Father Nightroad, request you accompany me back to Cardinal Sforza," an emotionless voice said from the entrance into the tomb. Turning, Abel saw a short priest standing at the entrance to the tomb. His short, auburn hair was messy and young face devoid of emotion. His glass eyes looked through the darkness directly at Abel.

"Coming, Tres," Abel said. Looking one last time at his beloved, Abel turned and moved across the tomb to where Tres stood. "Caterina working you hard again?" asked Abel, smiling at Tres as they started off through the catacombs. "You can't just let her push around all the time. You have to tell her to let you have a break."

Tres looked blankly at Abel before he said, "Meaning does not compute, please clarify, Father Nightroad."

"Your as much a person as any of them," Abel frowned, trying to get his point across to the killing doll, "well at least part of your brain is human."

"Negative, I am not human I am a machine."

Abel stretched his cheek, "Well, that's partly true, but still…" They had emerged for the catacombs to find Caterina and William waiting for them. "Where are Father Havel and Father Hague?" Abel asked Caterina. In the past four years she'd grown out her hair and she now wore the red robes of a cardinal. To many men she was extremely gorgeous, but Abel still saw as the child he had meet four years ago.

"On a mission," William replied, smiling around his pipe at Abel and Tres. Like Abel William now wore armored priest robes though he suspected the younger man still preferred his suit.

"Eh?" Abel looked questioningly at Caterina, playing dumb, "Why'd you do that? I thought you wanted all of us here today?" Of course he already knew why she'd done it. She had run the plan by him earlier that morning, woken him up actually to do so. He'd lost a lot of sleep for that.

Caterina smiled sweetly at him and he shivered. "Now, what use would this agency be if all of us stayed in Rome?" she asked in a voice which mimicked her smile. Caterina turned started off across the grounds towards the Vatican. Tres didn't hesitate in following.

"Come, my friend," William said with a smile, "you don't want to stay here and miss all the fun, now do you?"

"Eh, no, no," Abel followed William, not even glancing back at the tomb.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Okay first note: at the start of comic 37 in the manga there is a picture of young Caterina holding Abel's glasses with Abel sitting beside her. I took the first scene in this from that.

Second note: TRES!

Third: To answer Random Reader's comment on the last chapter, yes I do write my own original works. It is one of the two reasons I no longer update every day. I started writing them again…

Fourth: Second to last chapter in this novel XD

**A request:** if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**)**


	27. Epilogue: A New Mission

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Epilogue: A New Mission<p>

Seven years later:  
>Abel stopped before the door into Caterina's office and looked nervously around. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed those two sisters hadn't followed him. Thank God, he thought it would take <em>The Ark <em>falling to the Earth to get them to leave him alone.

Raising his hand, Abel prepared to knock, "Enter, Abel," Caterina's crisp voice sounded from behind the double doors. Dear God that was starting to get annoying. Abel opened the door and, noticing the tall monk in the room, stepped to one side. "Now, Brother Petro, I will speak with my brother on this matter later. Right now I have something a bit more pressing to see to." Petro stiffened before he bowed to Caterina and left the room without noticing Abel. Once the door snapped shut Caterina sighed, dropping some of her façade, "You have impeccable timing, Abel," she weaved her fingers together and looked at him from across the room.

"I thought I was late?" Abel smiled at her his voice losing the cheery aspects he had since grown used to. Is there a reason Cardinal Francesco is sending the leader of the Inquisition to see you?"

"If you really want to know I'll assign you to that mission instead of William," Caterina smiled at him, "though you always seem to fall asleep when matters get political." Abel returned to the smile. At least she didn't know he wasn't actually sleeping through the political talks. It was a nasty habit he remained awake through them. He suspected it was left over from his time as leader of the colony and later the empire.

"We wouldn't want to offend the cardinal, now would we? Send William, he's always been good with Francesco as it is," Abel winced inwardly at his slipup. Saying this might make Caterina remember what had happened after Havel's betrayal and death. "Speaking of William," Abel moved further into the room and took a seat before Caterina's desk, "did you decide to make him your second after all?" It had been two years and Caterina had only asked Abel once his opinion and that had nearly been a year ago. Of course Abel thought William was the right person for the job: he was level headed, didn't mind paper seeing as he was a professor, and good at being an AX-agent. No one else really qualified: Hague was never here, no one in their right mind would have Leon in a seat of power, Kate well Kate would have problems with the paper work and was also rarely in Rome, Tres would have done the paper work in a heartbeat but Abel wasn't sure if the machine understood what the position entailed, and then the other agents were either insane or just agents because they had been forced into it.

"I asked William for his opinion on this matter after I spoke with you," Caterina said, leaning back in her seat. "He suggested you."

"Me?" Abel shook his head, "Please don't tell me you actually took his suggestion." Abel already knew the answer just by Caterina's smile. "Well, that explains all the paperwork I've been getting at least," he sighed. "Honestly, Caterina, you chose me, I'm seen as insane by most of the Vatican." Shaking his head, Abel pointed out, "I'm not exactly the best choice here, Caterina. There are a few in the Vatican who also don't like me because of what I am. I really am not a popular choice."

"William wouldn't have been a popular choice either, Abel," Caterina pointed. "With whoever I chose I would lose support from someone within the Vatican. Besides I haven't officially announced to all but the other cardinals and most them will keep quiet because they don't want it to be public knowledge you even exist." She paused, "It took you two years to notice you had more paperwork?"

"No," Abel sighed, giving her a small, sad smile, "I noticed the first day, I just didn't want to confront you on it." There was another reason Caterina had made him her second, "Why else am I your second? Does it have to do with be the first to sign on or something?"

"Honestly, Abel, is it really so shocking?" Caterina stood and moved to the window. Abel looked over at her. "I don't know what I would have done these past ten years without you're help," she smile out the window, "though you do act like a fool on missions even. Honestly purchasing a freighter to carry nothing to the empire."

"Hey, I paid you back for that, it just took awhile to do so," Abel said defensively, "and it was also Leon's idea, you can't peg all the blame on me. Besides," Abel's voice softened as he spoke, "you have plenty of other agents who aren't as foolish or as old as I am."

Caterina looked at him sternly and he shifted, feeling almost cornered under her gaze. "You're not a fool, Abel, you just act like one," her voice was just as stern as her gaze.

At this Abel laughed, "So you're not denying the fact I am old."

"I would never deny the truth," Caterina replied with a small, teasing smile replacing her usual sweet one. "Now," Caterina walked back over to her desk and picked up a few papers, "onto business." She didn't take a seat only looked through the papers until she found the right ones.

"You called me here for a new mission, correct?" Abel asked, watching the young woman with a small smile on his features. Caterina held out a few of the papers to him and Abel took them. Looking over the top of his glasses, he heard Caterina return to the window as he quickly read through the reports and plans Caterina had. "Gunslinger is already there?" he asked, frowning at the plan. He approved of it. Out of the two of them Gunslinger would be able to infiltrate the police without problems while Abel would end up tripping and they'd likely put a bullet in his head. Talk about a painful regeneration.

"Yes, I sent Gunslinger ahead with his orders," Caterina sighed. "There are hints the Rosenkreuz Orden might be involved, that's why I am sending you in as well. I need you to go there, see if it really is the Orden, discover what they are after, and stop the Star of Sorrow if it is activated," she listed off his orders, the same ones he'd just read but he didn't mind getting them twice.

"The Star of Sorrow," Abel shook his head, "it wasn't a weapon, well it wasn't nearly nine centuries ago. I can't see how it would be modified either." He pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Then again there is always the chance I am wrong this or my memory is faulty. Nine centuries ago it helped to provide energy to Istavan," he frowned before he sighed, "If it is being used as a weapon I will have to destroy it, you do realize this, Caterina?"

Caterina looked at him and nodded. "Which is the reason I want you to go, Abel, you're the only one who can deactivate it if it is activated," she returned to her gaze to the window. "While you are there, I would also like you to get in touch with Star, the leader of the rebel forces in Istavan. If necessary you should get yourself captured by Lord Gyula Kadar." Abel nodded. In the past he would have hated this plan and by the past he meant nine centuries ago.

"I take this Star would then try and get me out and if not…" Abel trailed off and sighed. "I don't like the 'if not' part of this plan."

"You'll be fine," Caterina reassured him.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's Istavan and the empire. What do think would happen if I lost control again?" Abel asked. "The empire is close to Istavan and I doubt the empire would take kindly to a priest attacking them."

"I'm sure your sister you help on that matter, Abel," Caterina smiled gently at him.

"Or strangle me for being an idiot," Abel muttered this to himself. Standing, Abel said in a voice she could hear, "I should leave at once." Caterina turned him, holding out an envelope. Abel took it. "I won't fail," he smiled at her before leaving the room. Hesitating just outside, Abel wondered for the briefest of seconds what life would have been like if he had remained in Lilith's tomb. A slight shake of his head dispelled this thought. Abel started off, heading for the train station.

xxx

Caterina watched the window. It wasn't long until she saw Abel appear on the path below. He paused as if sensing her eyes on him and turned his gaze towards the window. Slowly he lifted his hand and made "v" over one eye as if telling her: _don't worry about it, I'll get the job done_.

Smiling at him, Caterina knew he really hadn't changed in the past ten years. His act had improved and he only ever seemed to be hiding all his pain and sorrow behind that act. In the end she was grateful for it. Without his mask she doubted the AX would have been the same. Well, without him she doubted any of what had been accomplished could have been. He might not place value on himself, but she did and this was all that mattered.

A knock sounded and Caterina turned away from the window. "Enter," as she said this, the door opened and William entered the room. Glancing once more out the window, she saw Abel had gone. She turned to William and the work which still waited for her. In the end everything would be all right and in the end with Abel's help peace might just be possible.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Umm on the freighter part of this which I mention briefly it is from the Never Land story, but in Yoshida's novels it was to the empire and not to Albion. I liked the idea of it being to the empire a bit more.

Also, I don't know why I but I was suddenly in the mood to write, that is why you got all of these chapters at once ^^; Teaser next, then character list, and finally the timeline. We are at the end of _The Winter Rose_ and hope all of you have enjoyed seeing Caterina's story as much as I have.

**A request:** if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**)**


	28. Teaser

Teaser for Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas

A soft sound floated to Abel through the blackness which pressed on him from all sides. It was soft, familiar, and haunting. What was it? In the darkness he floated, his mind heavy and sluggish, nothing made sense. The only the sound was – was crying? Someone was crying. The sound drifted through the darkness towards him. Who – why? Abel couldn't wrap his mind around this. Tears for a monster like him, but why? It didn't make sense.

Slowly whispered words brushed against his ears. A familiar voice sobbed, "You weren't meant to die like this, not in this place." Die? But Abel wasn't dead. No he hung in a place between death and life as the crusnik repaired the damage done to his heart. He couldn't die, not from wounds like this. Who was crying over him and why did they believe him dead? "I never – I never had the chance to repay you for all those times you saved my life and now – now I never will."


	29. Character List

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Character List<p>

**Protagonists: **

Name: Abel Nightroad (Nightlord)  
>Nicknames: 02<br>Code Name: Angel, Crusnik  
>Age: 963 – 967 (looks to be 20)<br>Rank: Pope's agent – AX agent  
>Profession: Agent – Father (priest) Founding member<br>Hair Color: Silvery white  
>Eye Color: Light almost icy Blue (Red when Crusnik)<br>Weapon(s): Old hand gun, percussion revolver, scythe, and kindness

Name: Caterina Sforza  
>Code Name: Lady of Steel<br>Age: 15 – 19  
>Rank: Student – Cardinal<br>Profession: Student – Cardinal  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s): Her voice and agents<p>

**Main Secondary: **

Name: Vaclav Havel  
>Code Name: Know Faith<br>Age: 30 – 34  
>Rank: Caterina's closest friend and second in command<br>Profession: Brother – AX agent  
>Hair Color: Wavy Brown<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s): Cybernetics and invisibility<p>

Name: William Walter Wordsworth  
>Code Name: The Professor<br>Age: 28 – 32  
>Rank: Founding member, professor<br>Profession: professor at a university, AX Operative  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Blue-green  
>Weapon(s): Sword, technology<p>

**Major Antagonists:**

Name: Unknown  
>Code Name: The Shadow<br>Age: 35  
>Rank: Member of the RozenKreuz Orden<br>Profession: Member of the RozenKreuz Orden  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: One brown the other foggy white  
>Weapon(s): Sword<p>

**Minor Secondary: **

Name: Kate Scott  
>Code Name: Iron Median<br>Age: 20 – 24  
>Rank: Founding member<br>Profession: AX agent  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s):<p>

Name: Tres Iqus  
>Code Name: Gunslinger<br>Age: Around a month if not a little older  
>Rank: Founding member<br>Profession: AX agent  
>Hair Color: Red-brown<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s): Two guns<p>

**Minor Antagonists **

Name: Cain Nightlord  
>Nickname: 01, Mein Herr Contra Mondi<br>Age: 963 – 967 (looks 20)  
>Rank: Leader of the RozenKreuz Orden<br>Profession: Leader of the RozenKreuz Orden  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: Light blue (red)  
>Weapon(s): Sword and lance<p>

Name: Isaak  
>Code name: Wizard of Machines<br>Age: Unknown  
>Rank: Cain's Second<br>Profession: Taking care of Cain…  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s):<p>

**Other Characters**

Name: Augusta Vredica (Seth Nightlord)  
>Nickname: 03, Sister (used by Abel only)<br>Age: 953 – 957  
>Rank: Empress<br>Profession: Empress of the New Human Empire  
>Hair Color: Unknown (black)<br>Eye Color: Unknown (Green and red when in crusnik from)  
>Weapon(s):<p>

**Characters Who Appear in Abel's Nightmare/ flashbacks **

Name: Lilith Sahl  
>Nickname: 04<br>Age: 33 – 135 (looks 22)  
>Rank: Unknown<br>Profession: Doctor, Vatican Strategist  
>Hair Color: Auburn<br>Eye Color: Yellowish gold (Red)  
>Weapon(s): Twin swords<p>

Name: Valdemar Williams  
>Code Name:<br>Age: 140 (looks 25)  
>Rank: Self nominated Emperor<br>Profession: Leader of the radical Empire  
>Hair Color: Black (long)<br>Eye Color: Red  
>Weapon(s): A gun<p>

Name: Azul Fortuna  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 140 (looks 23)  
>Rank: Duke of Moldova<br>Profession: Empress's Agent  
>Hair Color: Dark Blue, nearly black<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s): Hand gun; rocket launcher<p>

Name: Aran Fortuna  
>Other name: Aran Nightroad<br>Age: 137 (looks 23)  
>Rank: Count of Moldova, Leader of the Underground<br>Profession: Underground  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s): Hand gun, fire (Efreet)<p>

Name: Shaun  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 140 (looks 24)  
>Rank: Valdemar's second<br>Profession:  
>Hair Color: Red<br>Eye Color: Light brown  
>Weapon(s): Machine gun, sword; hand gun<p>

Name: Sara Williams  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 5 and 35  
>Rank: Well renowned composer<br>Profession: Composer  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Dark brown  
>Weapon(s): None<p>

Name: Tabitha Williams  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 94  
>Rank: Second Lieutenant<br>Profession: Abel's advisor  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Light Brown  
>Weapon(s): Two hand guns and rifles<p> 


	30. Timeline

Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose  
>Timeline<p>

2088 – Cain and Abel are created

2098 – Seth is created

2118 – Mars Civil War begins. Armageddon occurs on Earth.

2120 – Mars Civil War ends.

2200 – Azul is born

2202 – The Human-Vampire War (Terran-Methuselah War) begins.

2203 – Aran is born

2218 – Abel slaughters seven million humans

2219 – _Emperor _Abel meets with Lilith secretly in an ancient building.

2220 – Lilith is killed, Cain is dropped through the atmosphere, and the Human-Vampire War ends. Abel joins the Vatican.

2237 – The Nightlords become a story told to children.

2300 – Abel is called on by the pope of the time to put an end to an uprising in Venice. Abel earns the codename Angel.

2353 – Aran's family is slaughtered (Sheena manages to escape). Aran commits suicide. Abel is sent a message by the pope telling him what happened to Aran and his family.

2500 – Azul passes away

3021 –Havel is born (Know Faith)

3023 – William is born (The Professor)

3029 – Francesco is born

3031 – Leon and Kate are born (Dandelion and _Iron Maiden_)

3032 – Hugue is born (Sword Dancer)

3034 – Petro is born.

3036 – Caterina is born.

3040 – Alessandro is born

3042 – Dietrich is born

3045 – Abel receives a message from Pope Gregorio that he believes his daughter, Caterina Sforza, is being targeted by vampires. Abel leaves and heads for Milan, Italy. Esther is born. (Abel is 957 and Caterina is 9)

3047 – Sometime before this Cain and Isaak meet and take over the Orden.

3051 – Caterina is targeted by vampires. Her family is killed. Abel arrives just in time to save her life.  
>July – The idea for the AX is started by Caterina speaking with Abel. Abel and Havel both sign onto the early idea of the agency.<br>August – Caterina is in Rome when she starts to work on how she will get the agency up and running. She, Havel, and Abel set out for Albion.  
>September – Caterina is drugged and Abel is forced to enter her dream in order to save her life.<br>October – Caterina is invited to a Masquerade Ball which she attends with Abel. She is attacked and her arm is broken. Abel only just manages to get her to safety.  
>November – Abel leaves the group after they return to Rome and heads for the tomb. Caterina follows him and discovers the truth about Abel's age and some on his past.<br>December – Caterina has a run in with Cain who helps get her to safety when vampires attack her. Caterina meets Alessandro for the first time. Caterina and Alessandro are captured and then rescued by Abel, William, and Havel. Shadow is killed.

3052 – Caterina returns to the Milan estate for a time to take hold of her family title and name.

3055 – (Caterina is 19)  
>February – Pope Gregorio the 30th passes away<br>March – Papal elections: Caterina is made Head of State Affairs branch, Francesco is the Head of Doctrine  
>April – Failed rebellion by Bishop Garibaldi. He had Castle of San Angelo captured by his HC cyborgs. He commits suicide in the end. Abel and Caterina manage to hijack one of the cyborg soldiers, HC-IIIX. IIX is taken by the Inquisition.<br>May – AX is formed: initial members are: Crusnik, Know Faith, Gunslinger, Professor, Iron Maiden, and Sword Dancer.

3060 – Havel dies (age 39)

3062 – Abel (AX-agent Crusnik) heads for Istavan and to help stop the Star of Sorrow. Caterina instructs him to make contact with Star, the leader of the rebel forces there, and tells him Gunslinger is already within the city police.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>So we have reached the end. Next up is _Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas_. I would like to hear your comments on this book and hope to see you when the prologue is posted for the next story.

I really appreciate all the comments I have gotten for this book. Thank you for bearing with me through this novel. ~Flame**) **


End file.
